A Touch of Sunshine
by TheStarBucksQueen
Summary: "Ms. Stackhouse, how nice of you to join us this evening." Eric said smirking towards me. I glared at him in return, "I am only here because I had no other choice, Mr. Northman. I have many different things I'd rather be doing." Eric chuckled, "I will grow on you eventually. No woman can resist my charm." "I am no mere woman." I retorted. "Believe me, I'm aware of that, Rissa."
1. I Meet a Vampire Named Bill

Queenie: Hello, my lovelies, let me introduce the rewrite to the Smell of Sunshine, which is now entitled A Touch of Sunshine. It's going to be fairly similar to the original story for a little while, but then probably major changes later on. Also, Corissa's family is going to be aware of her godly heritage from the beginning.

Now I hope you enjoy.

* * *

My name is Corissa Stackhouse, and I am a half-blood, which means I am the child of a god and a human. My godly parent? Apollo the god of the sun, prophecy, healing, music, poetry, etc. It wasn't great being a half-blood because once you realize your heritage, _they_ will come for you. I learned the hard way. Instead of believing my mother about my birth, I did some snooping until I found my answer in the form of a large menacing hellhound.

I just barely managed to kill the beast, and I knew it was too dangerous to stay with my family, so I ran. While on the run, I met a group of kids like me and a satyr, which is a half goat boy. This all happened when I was eleven, and it's been eleven years since then, and I'm now twenty-two, which is quite a feat for someone like me. I've been through a lot in those eleven years, including a war. Yes, an actual war right in the middle of Manhattan.

You don't remember a war happening? Well, you normal people wouldn't, but it did happen. Lost a lot of people in the war. I lost many of my siblings, and many friends that I'll never forget. I even lost the man I loved with all my heart despite all his faults, not like I didn't have my own. After all that, I just needed to get away from everything. I had to get away from the camp that I called home for eleven years, but I promised my friends and half siblings that they'd see me again. I just hope I can keep that promise.

* * *

"Hades, kill me now." I groaned as spent another mundane and hellish night at my job.

When I returned home a few weeks ago, I don't know what possessed me to get a job in the first place. With the money my mother left to me, I would have been fine without one. But I'm not the time to just sit around and not work for a living. So at the time the bright idea was to get a job at the same place my cousin worked at as a waitress. Worst decision of my entire life. Even worse than that time I thought it was a good idea to go to Chiron for dating advice when I was thirteen. I shuddered at the memory. However, that was in the past, and right now I'm dealing with something even worse. A bunch of idiot rednecks in a small town bar that had plenty of small minded people.

"Rissy, sweet vanilla, your order is up!" Lafayette, who was one of the few people who kept me sane in this entire town, called out to me.

I walked over to grab my order from Lafayette, and I thanked him with a grin and a wink. He winked at me in return while blowing me a teasing kiss while he was at it. I then walked off towards my tables, and as I was walking by a group of men, they wolf-whistled in my direction. I rolled my eyes while not even glancing in their direction. I curse this stupid uniform Sam makes all the waitresses wear. I just continued on my way while delivering my order to the customers.

"Thank-you, dear." The woman said smiling.

"Is there anything else I can get you, ma'am?" I asked.

She said no, so I walked off to go check on my other tables, but everyone was doing alright. I was walking back towards the kitchen when one of the men from that table smacked my ass. I froze with my hand curling up into a fist.

"So, beautiful, what's your name?" The same man asked.

I just turned my head to glare at the guy, and I felt satisfied when he shuddered.

"Not interested." I said. "I don't waste my time on trash."

His friends laughed at him, and the man glared at me as he grabbed my wrist to pull me close.

"What was that, sugar?" He practically growled. "I don't think I heard you right."

He was about to hear bells ringing if he didn't let the hades go of me, but since I needed this job, I told myself to hold the violence off until I clocked out. In the end, I glared at him about to tell him off, but Sam cut in.

"Okay, that's enough." Sam said as he pulled the man off my wrist. "Sir, I'm going to ask you to stop harassing the lady or leave."

Sam didn't wait for a reply as he guided me into the kitchen away from the public eye.

"Are ya okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, Sam." I said offering a reassuring smile. "But I would be better if I could punch those pigs in the face."

Lafayette, who was still cooking away, chuckled with a shake of his head as his lips turned up in amusement.

"How about we leave the ass kicking to when you're off the clock?" He suggested. "I don't pay you to fight, remember?"

"Then give me a raise." I said smoothly.

Sam shook his head at me though I could see his lips twitching up in amusement. People just couldn't resist the Apollo charm in the end.

"Just take your break back here and try to calm down." He said.

He left to continue whatever the heck he does as boss, and I leaned against the counter by the stove. I've been home for a few weeks now, so Sam usually knows how to handle me when I'm in a bad mood. I think he got some tips from my Gran, who has gracious allowed me to move back in with her and my cousin Sookie.

"So, vanilla girl, another man make a move at you?" Lafayette asked.

"He slapped my ass." I deadpanned. "I'll admit he has balls to do so, but if he keeps it up, he won't have them for long."

I made a snip-snip gesture if I had scissors in my hands, and Lafayette threw his head back with a laugh. I grinned shaking my head as Sookie came up to the window.

"Rissy, what you doing back here?" Sookie asked.

"Sam brought me here after some customers got handsy." I said shrugging. "I guess Sam didn't want me scaring them off by getting violent."

Sookie shook her head at me as Lafayette winked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Onions rings, and if you drop a few of them on the floor, that's fine with me." Sookie said.

"Got it." Lafayette said grinning. "Oooh, Sookie, chicka-chicka-wow-wow."

I snorted at the look on Sookie's face when Lafayette did that, and it reminded me of how innocent she is. I mean, I haven't had a lot of sex in my life, and I've only had sex with one guy. But Sookie was like saintly innocent about this kind of stuff.

"You look like porn star with that tan and pink lip stick." Lafayette said pouting his lips at her. "You got a date?"

"No, but when I wear make-up I get better tips." Sookie said.

Lafayette let out a laugh as I nodded my head in agreement with Sookie. Whenever I wear a bit of make-up I get better tips too, but of course, I don't need the make-up to look good. I'm a daughter of Apollo after all. Sorry, pride in my looks and my skills is my fatal law. I try to curb it, but as you can tell it's very hard to do.

"Yes, girl, that's it." Lafayette said as he went back to cooking. "These damn rednecks are suckers for packaging."

He wiggled his front causing me to laugh as Sookie looked at us with a small frown.

"I get even bigger tips when I act like I don't have a brain in my head." Sookie added as Arlene joined Sookie at the window. "But if I don't, they're all scared of me."

Again true, but it has always been fact that men are afraid of women with brains.

"They ain't scared of you, Honey Child." Lafayette said. "They scared of what's between your legs."

Sookie and Arlene gave Lafayette repulsed looks as I nearly coughed up a fry I had snuck off a plate into my mouth.

"Lafayette!" Sookie chided. "That's nasty talk! I won't listen to that."

Arlene and I both laughed as the redhead put her order up for someone to grab.

"Do you even know what's between a woman's legs, Lafayette?" Arlene asked.

Well, Lafayette has seen me naked plenty of times just since I've been back. I took him with me into the women's dressing room when I went clothes shopping since I needed new outfits. He even helped me pick out underwear, so I'd say he knows what a naked woman looks like.

"I know every man whether straight, gay, or George motherfucking Bush is terrified of the puss." Lafayette said.

"Lafayette!" Sookie snapped as Dawn joined our group.

I chuckled with my lips turning up in amusement since it was always funny watching Sookie's reactions during these kinds of conversations.

"Oh, what are we talking about?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Sookie said as Lafayette replied without hesitation, "Pussy."

I shook my head wondering how if I'd ever have a normal conversation in this kitchen. Trust me, this isn't even the weirdest one that's ever happened in this kitchen.

"Listen not everybody is gay." Arlene said. "Not everybody wants to have sex with you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many people you know." Lafayette said pointing to Arlene.

The redhead scoffed as a smirk played across Lafayette's lips. He then waved his hand dismissively as he stepped back.

"That's all I'm saying." Lafayette said.

"Well, I don't want to have sex with you." Dawn said with Arlene agreeing with her.

"Are you kidding?" I asked getting their attentions as I wrapped my arms around Lafayette. "All of woman kind is being robbed of this fine sexy man here."

"You tell 'em, sweet vanilla." Lafayette said winking at me.

He kissed the top of my head as I let go, which had me laughing and shaking my head. Dawn and Arlene rolled their eyes though they were grinning madly. Sookie just looked at us with wide eyes while looking freaked out.

"She's right. You bitches don't know what you're missing." Lafayette said as he banged the counter in front of him. "I've got sixteen gears."

"No, baby, you don't know what you're missing." Dawn said walking away with a shake of her ass. "You can watch her walk away, and make you want to slap it!

She slapped her ass a few times as Sookie continued to stand there looking appalled.

"Everybody been there, right? John's been there." Lafayette said pointing to the other cook.

John didn't comment, but the large man didn't deny it either. He is a man of few words after all. And it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he has been there.

"Take these, baby." Arlene said gesturing to her chest. "Peaches and cream."

"Little coco...little coco." Lafayette said. "Right, big John?"

The large man just continued his work as Sookie made a quick getaway, which had Lafayette and me laughing. I then grabbed my tray since my break had to be over by now.

"Well, I better get back to work, chocolate goodness." I said to Lafayette. "Try not to miss me too much."

I winked teasingly, and Lafayette blew me a kiss. I chuckled shaking my head as I went to return to my section, which Sookie and Dawn had taken over for a moment. I was serving a table their food when I saw Tara walking in.

"Hey, Tara." I said as I walked past her. "Quit another job?"

"Bitch, don't you start with me." Tara said rudely.

She then winked smirking, which meant she was just teasing, and I grinned at her in return. Tara went up to the bar to order herself a drink as I continued my work. I was taking an order from one of my usual customers when I noticed things got a little quite. A chill went down my spine, which usually meant possible danger, so I turned seeing a pale man sitting over in Sookie's section. I knew immediately he was a vampire, and it seemed I wasn't the only one to notice.

I watched as Sookie went over to the vampire with a large smile, which had me frowning slightly. I didn't like being judgmental because I knew vamps weren't 'monsters'...well, they're not soulless creatures who can't be killed...but I've fought a few before, and seeing Sookie so happy to go up to one made me nervous. It was like a child going up to a snake because they don't know any better. I finished taking my customer's order, and as I started walking towards the kitchen, I kept my eyes on Sookie and the vampire.

He looked over towards me catching my eye, and he tilted his head seeming curious of me. I quirked a brow challengingly at him then continued on my way. I shouldn't have just done that, but it was like I couldn't help myself. I felt like he was sizing me up. I shook my head as I quickly placed my order to Lafayette. I sighed getting the feeling tonight wasn't going to end pretty.

* * *

I was grabbing my things getting ready to leave for the night when I saw Sookie run out past me. I frowned in confusion as I came to a stop. Sam rushed past me going in the opposite direction of Sookie, which added to the confusion.

"Tara, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sookie ran out to help that vamp because apparently the Rattrays plan to drain him to make money off his blood." Tara said. "I tried to stop her! But you and I both know that girl is crazy!"

I frowned because I did know this, and I was ready to tan Sookie's hide if anything happened to her. I might do it anyway even if nothing happens to her because she's being stupidly reckless.

"Here hold this." I said handing Tara my bag before heading outside quickly.

I ran outside the bar looking around, and I soon saw Sookie creeping past some cars with a chain in hand. I rushed after her while making as little sound as possible. I followed just behind her, so she wouldn't now I was there, but the second she gets in trouble, I'm going to step in. Then after saving her ass, I'm going to kill her. I crept around some trees just as Sookie threw her chain at Mack Rattray. It hit him in the back of head, and he stumbled forward. He whirled around pulling out a knife to point at Sookie.

"You crazy bitch." He said.

He went to attack her, so I stepped in. I jumped forward punching him right across the face. He hit the ground while dropping his knife. Sookie grabbed it off the ground while stepping up beside me. I pushed her back through as Mack stood up.

"I guess crazy runs in the family." He said.

I just cracked my knuckles waiting for him to try and attack. He jumped towards me with his fist, but I dodged my head to the side while grabbing his wrist. I twist his arm behind his back, and he cried out in pain. I twisted it until I heard a pop, which caused him to curse loudly. I kicked him onto the ground where he laid clutching his arm. Denise glared up at Sookie and me as she stepped away from the vamp she was draining.

"This ain't your business, you stupid cunts." Denise said.

I blinked unimpressed at her insult since I have been called much worse in my life. Besides, it's funny to be called a cunt by probably one of the biggest ones in all of Louisiana.

"See, that just proves how low rank you really are." Sookie said from behind me as she held out the knife threateningly.

I frown not trusting Sookie with that, so I pushed her hand down to make me feel better. I ignored her frown as I kept my attention on Denise. Denise looked from me to Sookie, and I guess she thought since I was disarmed that I'd be the easier target because she jumped right at me. I was ready for her though, so I slugged her in the face like I had done Mack, and she hit the ground.

"You two ought to leave before you really piss me off." I said. "And leave the blood."

Denise glared up at me despite the fact she had blood rolling down from her nose.

"I will kill you both for this." Denise said.

I quirked a brow while stepping forward, which caused Denise to scoot backwards. She quickly stood going to grab her bag, but she left the bags of blood behind as I ordered. She tried to act cool as she ran with Mack trailing behind. Once they were gone, I glanced down to the vampire. Well, someone looked to be having a bad night

"Sookie, you might want to help your new vampire friend." I said while plucking the knife from her hands. "The silver is hurting him."

Sookie quickly knelt down to pull the thin silver chains off the vampire who was breathing unevenly. Once the silver was pulled of his skin, it started to heal immediately.

"Shut-up." Sookie said in awe.

I rolled my eyes at her 'intelligent' comment as I twirled the knife between my fingers. I then heard the sound of a car coming, so I quickly pushed Sookie out of the way before grabbing the vampire to drag him out of the way as Denise Rattray just missed her chance to run over us.

"I will get you, bitches!" She shouted out the window.

She continued driving off, and I shook my head as I knelt down beside the weak vampire and Sookie who was looking over him in worry.

"Sorry, I didn't get here faster." Sookie said. "And sorry, I couldn't do much."

She glanced at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. What? Was I supposed to let her get hurt as she tried to help the vampire? I'm sure they both would have been killed if I had done that.

"You'll be okay in a minute, right?" Sookie asked, but the vamp remained silent. "...Do...do you want us to leave?"

She looked disappointed as she asked this, but I was alright leaving the vamp here on his own.

"No, they might come back." He said. "And I cannot fight yet."

Well, that's not my problem nor Sookie's, but I wasn't about to leave Sookie out here on her own. Suddenly a collie pushed its way between Sookie and me as it barked at the vampire threateningly. Sookie greeted it with a smile as it continued to bark at the vampire.

"Ah, are you trying to protect us?" I cooed as I scratched his ears.

He turned towards me to lick my cheek, and I giggled at him. I've been him around Sam's place a few times. He then licked Sookie's neck. He barked at the vampire a few more times before running off somewhere.

"Well, I'm out of here." I said. "Glad you're safe, I guess, stranger. Sookie, I'm sure you can handle the rest."

I held out the knife to her just in case though knew she'd most likely hurt herself than an attacker, but she took it from me carefully even if my better judgement told me to keep it.

"Remember the pointed end faces away from you at all times." I said as if speaking to a child.

She rolled her eyes at me, and I was being serious here. I then left my cousin alone with a vampire. I had a gut feeling she'd be fine, and I always listened to my gut feelings. I walked back towards the bar giving a sigh. Tonight sure was fun, wasn't it? I went back towards where my bike rested, and I saw Sam coming out the restaurant.

"Rissy, you okay?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Sam." I said. "Got some blood on my knuckles, but that's all."

I showed him my fist, and he took it too look it over. He relaxed looking a bit relieved as he pat my hand.

"Where's Sookie?" He asked.

"She's back there." I said gesturing to over my shoulder. "Speaking to that vampire. Don't worry, I left her with a weapon, and I wouldn't have left her if I thought she was in danger."

Sam nodded slowly, but he did look a bit concerned. I told him I'd see him latter as I went over to my bike.

"You know you're going to end up hurting yourself if you continue riding that thing in those shorts." Sam said.

"Yeah, but I have to wear these things, remember?" I asked grinning as I grabbed my helmet. "And this is my only ride."

Sam shook his head at me as I put the helmet over my head. I quickly turned on the ignition before zooming away to head home for a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Another hot and sunny day." I hummed to myself as I stretched my arms over my head. "Just how I like it."

I then looked up at the sky with my lips turning up into a smile as I looked at the sun.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

I then slid my sunglasses over my eyes as I looked back down, and that's when I spotted my favorite cousin. And no, I wasn't talking about Sookie.

"Jason!" I called smiling.

Jason, who had been speaking with Sookie, looked up with a grin spreading across his face.

"Riss!" He called running over towards me.

He pulled me up into his arms, and pulled me right off the porch causing me to laugh. He set me down onto my feet, and he pretty much towered over me as he grinned down at me.

"I heard you kicked the Rattrays' asses with Sook." Jason said.

"Well, I did most of the ass kicking, but Sookie had my back." I said looking over at said blonde.

She stuck her tongue out at me before falling back onto her lawn chair to continue sunbathing.

"Why were you even helping that vamp?" Jason asked me.

I could see a frown forming on his face, and I wasn't too surprised. Jason always did worry about me, and to know I risked my safety for a vampire of all people probably didn't make him happy.

"I wasn't." I said honestly. "I was keeping Sookie from getting herself hurt. She ran off on her own, and if I hadn't got there, she probably would have been stabbed to death."

Jason nodded his head while ruffling my head saying he was proud of his baby cousin. I glared at him shoving him slightly, which had him laughing in amusement as Gran came around the side.

"Jason!" She called out.

Jason went over to our Gran, and as they greeted each other, I took the basket of clothes off her hands.

"Let me handle these, Gran." I said.

I went inside with them while humming a slight tune to myself under my breath.

* * *

"Want the rest of that?" Jason asked Sookie as we ate breakfast.

He pointed to the sasauge on her plate, and even after Sookie said she wanted it, Jason snatched it up. He popped it in his mouth before Sookie could stop him, and she looked at him in disbelieve. I snorted into my coffee mug as Jason smugly finished swallowing his stolen prize.

"If you're going to wear that suit, you might want to start watching what you eat." Jason said gesturing to Sookie's swimsuit, which was under an fishnet shirt to cover herself. "Same goes for you."

He quickly tried to snatch away my sasauge, but I slapped his hand with my fork. He yelped lightly, and I smirked at him when he looked at me.

"Watch it, Jas." I said. "You might be my favorite cousin, but no one comes between me and food."

Sookie snorted at the both of us as Jason gave me a pout. I rolled my eyes while not bothered at all by it. To show him just that, I stabbed the meat with my fork then popped it into my mouth to eat.

"Rissy!" Jason whined not believing me.

I just grinned at him silently as Sookie was laughing at both of us. Gran then came into the kitchen looking troubled as she hung up the phone.

"That was Evelyn Mason." Gran said. "Guess who was found strangled to death in her apartment?"

I sat up a little starter when hearing there was a death, and from the corner of my eye I saw how unnerved Jason looked. While hearing someone died is never a good thing, I was more curious about the murder, and if I should be worried. I don't want monsters here causing trouble when I just returned.

"Maudette Pickens." Gran revealed.

I merely blinked because I had no idea who this Maudette Pickens was. I mean I might have known her from when I was little, but I don't remember.

"Oh my lord." Sookie said.

"She didn't show up for work, and she didn't answer her phone." Gran explained. "So her boss called Bud Dearbourne, and he rode over there, got the manager to let him in, and they found her."

I frowned wondering who could have done that. I knew there was a lot of sick people in the world, but it was still hard to imagine who the culprit could be. And a monster wasn't really the type to go around killing humans. At least not the kind of monsters I deal with.

"I went to high school with Maudette." Sookie said.

"Can you believe it?" Gran asked. "A murder in Bon Temps?"

"Why are you surprised? Now that we go ourselves a vampire?" Jason asked.

I tilted my head because something seemed a bit off about Jason. Sure hearing about a murder is shocking, but he seemed on edge. As if he had something to hide.

"Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's a murder." Sookie said.

"Oh, come on, fangbangers go missing all the time in Shreveport and New Orleans." Jason said. "They never find them, but everyone knows the vampires are killing them and disposing of the bodies."

"What's a fangbanger?" Gran asked.

Sookie looked uncomfortable by the question, and Jason was stuffing his face, so I stepped in.

"Men and women who engage in sexual intercourse with vampires and enjoy being bit." I said then added with a grin. "And other sinful activities."

"Rissy!" Sookie said gasping.

I rolled my eyes at how easily embarrassed she gets, but whatever, Gran now understood what a fangbanger is.

"And even though vampires are usually murders, I don't think the vampire from Merlotte's last night killed Maudette." I said. "If a vampire did it, they would have drained the body, and then got rid of it. Vampires can't just leave a corpse of blood laying around. It's against their instincts."

My family all looked at me with different expressions varying from confused to looking shocked.

"How do you know stuff like that?" Sookie asked then her face lit up. "Wait, does this have to do with your half-blood stuff?!"

I shook my head at how excited she got when mentioning my second life. I had come clean about what I was and where I've been for the last eleven years, and they took it better than I imagined. In fact, Sookie had been very happy to learn she wasn't the only weird one in the family.

"You can say that." I said while standing. "Well, it's time for my run, so I better get going."

I didn't give Sookie a chance to ask more as I put my dishes in the sink, ran to get on my running shoes, and then went over to my family. I kissed them all goodbye on their cheeks before leaving. Can't waste such a fine day.

* * *

I frowned continuing on with my work later in the day. I arrived at work in a happy mood, but then Lafayette had to tell me that Jason was arrested. I heard the reason why he was taken in was because Dearbourne and Bellefleur thought he killed this Maudette person. I don't remember her, and personally I didn't truly care who she is. I know that sounds cold, but my cousin is getting blamed for her death, which doesn't make me happy.

"Hey, Corissa." Hoyt said walking up to me looking cautious. "Are you okay? You look upset."

I smiled at Hoyt because he's the only one to ask me how I am without an alternative motive. He's just a sweet guy.

"I'll be alright, Hoyt." I assured him as I pat his arm. "I'm just worried about Jason, but thank-you for asking."

Hoyt smiled shyly as he went back to were Arlene and Rene were hanging out. I nodded to Arlene, and she waved while looking pretty drunk. Rene offered me a grin, and I tried to return it. I try to be civil towards the man, but something about him just made me uncomfortable. I felt the chill from the night before, and warning bells went off in my hand. I turned around seeing the vampire from the night before.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." He said. "I only wished to thank you for helping me the other night."

"You're welcome..." I trailed off since I didn't know his name.

"Bill...Bill Compton." He said.

He held out his hand to me, and even if people were staring at us, I took his hand to shake.

"Corissa Stackhouse, but people tend to call me Rissy." I said. "Apparently my full name is too fancy for around here."

Bill's lips twitched up slightly as he released my hand, which I allowed to fall to my side.

"Nice meeting you, Bill." I said. "And not to be rude, but I have to return to work."

"Of course." He said nodding his head.

I nodded in return as I went back to take care of my tables while ignoring all the looks. I even ignored Sookie walking past me with a dreamy look on her face as she approached the vampire. It's her life after all, and I don't want to get in the way. Didn't mean that I wouldn't kill Bill if he did anything to harm her. In fact, I'd rip him to pieces. Well, not sure how'd that work out since once they die, they explode. But I'll work something out to make his death very painful.

"What can I get you?" I asked a man in my section.

He didn't reply as he and everyone else the bar listened in and watched Sookie and Bill. I sighed walking off since I wasn't about to stand there to listen in on my cousin's conversation, and I wasn't going to stand there to watch people gawk. I went behind the bar with Tara, who was now officially employed here, and poured myself a drink. I sighed hoping this night went by fast.

* * *

"So you made a date with a vampire, which is why Sam and Tara are so pissed." I stated not asked Sookie as she and I started leaving Merlotte's.

We and Sam were the only ones left, and tonight I had rode with Sookie, which meant I'd have to wait around for her to finish her business with Bill.

"Yes, and let me guess, you're mad too." Sookie said as we stepped outside.

"I'm not mad, and I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Bill." I said.

She looked at me surprised before a large grin spread across her face. She hugged me tightly, and I pat her back awkwardly.

"But," I began as I pushed her back gently. "I am going to tell you to be careful. Not just because he's a vampire, but also because the male species in general can be total dicks."

Sookie giggled behind her head as Sam stepped outside the restaurant while locking up.

"Rissy...Sookie." He said bowing his head uncomfortably.

Sookie greeted him back looking just as awkward, which just made me feel out of place.

"Want me to wait with you both..." Sam trailed off.

"Go home, Sam." Sookie dismissed.

"What she means, Sam, is that we'll be okay." I said in way more polite manner than Sookie. "You should go home and get some rest."

Sam looked down with a nod of his head before going to his trailer, which was ten feet from the front door of Merlotte's. He unlocked his door looking at the both of us one more time before stepping in. Sookie and I stood there in silence for a moment, but then Sookie walked towards the car. I followed her while getting a bad feeling in my gut. I glanced around wondering what was causing it.

I was suddenly struck in the back of the head. I hit the ground while gasping when I was kicked in the gut. Sookie hit the ground next to me, and I cursed looking up at the Rattrays. They laughed down at us as they went to kick again. I dodged Denise's foot by rolling out of the way. I jumped to my feet, which got the two to pause in assaulting Sookie, who was bleeding heavily from the mouth. I am so going to kick their asses until they're barely breathing.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Denise said. "We're prepared for you this time."

As soon as she said that, Mack pulled out a gun. This had me narrowing my eyes knowing I had to be careful. What these two redneck morons didn't know was that they were messing with the wrong half-blood. Threaten me, and I'll end you before you can blink. Looks like they're going to learn the hard way.


	2. I Dodged the Bullet

"Do you really think you scare me with your little toy?" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

I've been threatened by guns before and much worse, so I wasn't too frightened at the moment.

"Tell me, bitch," Mack began. "Can a toy do this?"

I knew he was going to fire before he pulled the trigger, which gave me time to dodge the bullet. Then I grabbed his arm while easily forcing it backwards to hit him in the head with the gun. It busted his nose causing him to cry out in pain as blood poured down his face. I managed to get the gun away from him after that, and I quickly unloaded it. I tossed the gun in one direction, and the empty clip in the other as the bullets littered the ground at my feet.

"Anything else you'd like to try?" I asked Mack.

I didn't give him a chance to reply as I whirled around while kicking his face with the heel of my foot. I heard his jaw snap as he hit the ground. He was practically sobbing on the ground as he curled up in a fetal position like a baby. I turned my eyes on Denise next, but paused in doing anything when I saw she had Sookie by the hair of her head. Sookie cried out as Denise jerked her head back as the older woman twisted her fingers through Sookie's locks. It wasn't really the fact Denise grabbed Sookie by the hair of her head that had me stopping. It was the fact that Denise had a knife to my cousin's throat.

"I'd stay perfectly still if I were you." Denise said. "Wouldn't want anything happening to your cousin, would ya?"

I narrowed my eyes at Denise though didn't move. If I wanted to get Sookie back before anyone harm could be inflicted, I'd have to think out my next move carefully. Though before I could move or Denise could continue running her mouth, I stiffened up feeling the presence of something inhuman. I glanced around trying to pinpoint the source. I snapped my head behind me to watch as Mack was suddenly grabbed off the ground by a force that was moving too fast for me to pinpoint. He was then taken away out of sight, which had me reaching for my bracelet, which was my bow in disguise.

"Mack!" Denise called out.

She looked shaken with the blade leaving around Sookie's neck, but I didn't have to do anything since the monster attacking returned. It threw Denise into some trees, and she fell about twenty feet down through some branches. When she hit the ground I had no doubt she was dead. I then stiffened up when Bill appeared beside Sookie while kneeling down to check on her. After a moment, he looked to me.

"I will heal her." He said. "And bring her back to you."

Before I could protest, he whisked her away into the night just as Sam's door shot open with Sam who was just in his boxers stumbling out.

"Rissy, what the hell is all the noise about?" He asked as he hurried over to me. "And where's Sookie?"

I said nothing as I tried to come to terms with a vampire having come to help save my life along with Sookie's. I've never dealt with vampires who weren't attacking. But that wasn't what bothered me most. It was the fact, Bill came in, took care of everything then whisked away my cousin into the night. He basically did my job, and I felt useless. I don't like that feeling. I need to start training again if I need the help of a vampire, and I need to keep up my strength. I've survived for 22 years, which is a miracle for a half-blood like me, and I had promised him I'd fight to live as long as I could. I can't die...not yet.

* * *

The next morning I stood outside in the yard with some old archery equipment Gran found in the attic for me, and it used to belong to my mom. It might seem funny, but my mother also liked archery, so I have two skilled archers as my parents. I was also using her old bow because I didn't want to use mine out in the open. My bow was disguised as a golden bracelet on my wrist that snapped in half in the middle to form a bow, and my quiver of arrows was disguised as a lonely charm hanging from the bracelet.

"Corissa, I have breakfast ready." Gran called out to me from the porch.

"Be there in a second, Gran." I called back as I lined up my shot.

I fired quickly, and before my first shot even hit the target, I fired off two more arrows. All three hit the center of the target, which honestly wasn't a surprise.

"Oh, child, you do have skill." Gran said smiling at me from the porch. "Even Mirabel, who practiced constantly, couldn't do that."

I smiled lightly at Gran while thanking her for the complement. I then set everything away, so I could come in for breakfast. After eating, I needed to go take a run. Like I said, I need to get back to training and fast.

"Morning, Sookie." I said when seeing her at the table.

Sookie, who had been returned last night as Bill promised, greeted me then turned her attention back onto the television, which was showing Reverend Newlen and Nan...something or other, who happens to be a vampire, speaking on the news. I tuned out the conversation while pouring myself a cup of juice.

"I don't think Jesus would mind if someone was a vampire." Sookie said as I sat down beside her.

"I don't either, honey." Gran said.

"Eh, if he did care, wouldn't he have struck them dead?" I asked.

Gran slapped my shoulder lightly telling me not to speak of the Lord in such a way. I apologized, but it's not like I worship God. I know who my gods are, and I know exactly where I'm going after I die. I just hope it's the nice part of the Underworld.

"What about your gods, Rissy?" Sookie asked curiously. "Do you think they dislike vampires?"

I snorted because that just seemed like a silly question in my opinion. Of course, Sookie wasn't raised in the same world I was, so it was understandable I suppose if she didn't understand.

"I think the gods could care less about the vampires as long as they don't get in their way." I said. "In fact, some of the gods have given birth to different types of vampire species."

The _Empousai_ —the vampire demons—came to mind as I spoke. They were annoying little pests that caused a lot of trouble in the war. I can't tell you how many I shot down in the battle of Manhattan.

"They have?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Most of the monsters from our lore are just children of the gods, so they can be counted almost like distant relatives to the half-bloods."

Like most Cyclops are actually Percy's brothers, but only Tyson was claimed by Poseidon making him a special Cyclops. Sookie looked as if she wanted to know more, but I shushed her when Gran set a plate of food in front of me. She shook her head at me though said no more as she continued eating while I started.

"This taste great." Sookie said. "It tastes way more complex than usual. Is this sasauge different than what you usually make?"

I snorted guessing Sookie was feeling the effects of the vampire blood that Bill gave her.

"Oh, dear, do you think it went bad?" Gran asked worriedly.

Sookie assured her it was great, and then went on to saw it was like she could taste the pig and the herbs straight from the ground, which resulted in Gran giving her a concerned look. Gran looked at me for answers, but I just shrugged. No way was I about to explain that Sookie had be given vamp blood last night after nearly dying. I quickly finished up breakfast, and as I was standing, Tara came in.

"Hey, Mrs. Stackhouse." Tara greeted with a smile to the older woman.

Gran greeted Tara as well as I set my plate in the sink. I rinsed them off then went over to pull on my running shoes. I also grabbed my ipod, which I had left by my shoes. I had an armband to put it in as I ran, and I popped my ear buds in while searching for my running track. I wouldn't start it until I went running though.

"I'm going on a run." I said to the three women. "Be back later."

I kissed Gran on the cheek, and she told me to be careful on my run as I headed out. I went running out the door, and nearly ran into Jason.

"Hey, Jason!" I said hugging him tightly.

He grunted at the sudden impact, but he did put his arms around me to give me a big hug.

"Morning, Rissy." He said as I let him go. "You heading out?"

"Going on a run. See you later." I said as I went out the door.

I turned on my music, slipped the ipod into the band, and then started running down the road.

* * *

I came in from my run barely feeling a bit out of breath, and when I walked in, Gran and Sookie were in the living room.

"I'm back." I said as I stretched my legs, so they wouldn't cramp.

Sookie and Gran greeted me as I continued on with my stretches. Getting cramps suck, so I do not want them.

"Rissy, do you smell that?" Sookie asked frowning.

"My sweat, you mean? Yes, I do." I said.

"No, that rotten food smell." Sookie said. "Gran can't smell it. But, yeah, you do stink."

I rolled my eyes at her as I took a whiff from the air, but I didn't smell anything besides the sweat.

"I can't smell anything but my own stank, Sook." I said shrugging. "Sorry."

Gran told Sookie to find it if she smelt it, and Sookie went to do just that. Gran and I watched her as she looked around, and when she pushed a chair to the side, a corner of an old cracker laid on the floor. Sookie picked it up off the ground as Gran gave her a concerned look.

"You can't smell this?" Sookie asked Gran.

Gran just continued to look at Sookie in concern as I tried to not to snort. Sookie being extra sensitive to smell was becoming more hilarious by the second.

"I'm just going to throw this out." Sookie said as she started walking by me.

"Oh, Sookie." Gran said getting her to stop. "Jason and Tara are coming over this evening as well."

Sookie looked at Gran with a 'are you kidding me' look as I pulled off my running shoes.

"What are we talking about?" I asked in confusion.

* * *

"Why am I dressing up?" I asked as Sookie went through my closet. "It's just Bill coming over."

Sookie hushed me as I sat on my bed in my underwear I might add. I'm not really shy about my body, and since Sookie is just going to pick what I wear anyway, I didn't see the point in putting more on. I mean, I literally just out of the shower, and put on my matching blue laced underwear when Sookie came in saying she was helping me get ready. We even had a few hours before the sun would even set.

"It's nice to dress up, you know." Sookie said. "Ooh, this is cute."

She pulled out a yellow strapless dress with tiny white poka-dots. It fared out from the waist down slightly, and it screamed 'innocent'. I remember when Silena bought me that dress. In fact, all my cloths that weren't made for fight were bought my Silena...before she died she'd force me shopping all the time. Sookie suddenly hugged me, and I sighed knowing she read my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Sookie said letting go. "You've lost so much because of the war, haven't you?"

I didn't reply because I didn't want to take a trip down memory lane, and think of all the things lost because of the war. Not Silena, not Charles…not Luke. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest when I thought about Luke.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Sookie." I said. "Now, is that what I'm being forced to wear?"

Sookie looked at me a moment as if she wanted to push, but she decided not to in the end as she nodded her head. She handed me the dress, so I put it on. She went to find me the 'perfect' shoes as I sat back down on the bed. As I waited for her to find something, I wondered if coming home was really a good idea. I just wanted to get away from death and pain, but I guess with vampires being more open, that it wasn't going to happen. Ugh, life can be so depressing at times.

"Here wear these." She said handing me a pair of white sandals.

I put them on without protest since I knew she'd stubbornly insist on me wearing them.

"Now for you hair and make-up." Sookie said pushing me over to my vanity, which I rarely use until I'm getting pretty to get more tips.

Oh, I guess that means I use it more often than I thought I did. I shook my head sitting down to let Sookie continue.

"Hair up or down?" Sookie asked.

"Down." I said. "I know Bill saved us and all, but I don't feel like exposing my neck."

Sookie shook her head, but she told me she'd do as I wished as she grabbed a comb.

"You know, he's a very nice man, so I don't see why you're so worried." Sookie defended him.

"He could actually be nice," I agreed then added. "Or he's secretly planning our deaths in his mind."

"Rissy!" Sookie chided as she slapped my arm.

She then proceeded to go into a rant about how Bill was amazing, and I tuned out over half of it as she continued to get me ready.

* * *

"I feel so uncomfortable right now." I said laying my head on Tara's shoulder as we sat together by the table. "Dresses suck."

Tara pat me on the head, and I knew she was silently agreeing with me. Sookie rolled her eyes at the both of us from the stool she sat on by the counter. We heard a honking outside, which signaled Jason's arrival, and just in time since the sun was starting to set. He came into the kitchen a few seconds later, and paused when seeing me in a dress.

"Not a word." I said pointing my finger at him threateningly. "I was dressed like this against my own will."

Jason looked to Sookie, who was frowning at me, and when he looked back to me, I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Oh, poor girl." Jason said walking over to place a kiss on top my head. "Sookie's been torturing you, huh?"

I nodded my head with a pout, which caused Sookie to scoff. Tara snickered at the three of us as Gran came into the kitchen. She greeted Jason briefly, but then started to take the food she made for tonight into the living room. Jason went to the fridge to grab himself a beer as I put my head back on Tara's shoulder.

"I'm just say, do you want a vampire sucking blood out of you?" He asked Sookie then took a swig of beer.

"I'm just trying to get to know the man is all." Sookie said to defend herself.

Tara and I exchanged a look, but I didn't plan to be a part of this conversation.

"There's where it's going to end up." Jason said. "Always does."

Part of me wanted to agree considering the vampires I've dealt with, but at the same time I don't like the thought of being judgmental. Besides, Bill seems nice...so far.

"What do you know about vampires anyway?" Sookie challenged.

"Yeah, I know a lot more than I care to." Jason said after swallowing more beer.

"Oh, please, Jason, you ain't got enough sense to pour piss out of a boot." Sookie said as she stood angrily.

She marched out of the kitchen leave Jason, Tara, and I in silence. I stood though because I wasn't about to be left behind. I didn't want to take the chance of Tara or Jason ranting to me about Sookie's life choices. I followed Sookie out onto the porch as she started sweeping it off.

"A little late to be doing that, isn't it?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway. "I mean if you want the outside of the house to look nice should have started earlier."

I love this house dearly since I was practically brought up in it before the whole running away thing, but the outside was old and filthy. Sookie lightly hit me in the legs with the broom causing me to snort. I looked over shoulder at Bill who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"By the way, Sookie, Bill's behind you." I said.

"Huh?" Sookie asked.

She began to turn, and even with my warning she jumped when seeing Bill right behind her.

"Bill!" She exclaimed. "I don't like it when you do that."

"I upset you." Bill said with a tilt of his head.

"No." Sookie said shaking her head.

She handed me the broom, and I quirked a brow wondering what she wanted me to do with this.

"Well, since you're here." Sookie said as she smiled opening the door.

Bill didn't make a move to come in, which reminded me that Chiron once said that vampires could not enter a home owned by the living without permission to enter.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked Bill.

"You have to invite him in, Sookie." I said. "He can't come in otherwise."

Bill looked at me curiously probably wondering how I knew that, and I mentally face-palmed. I really need to think before I spout stuff off. It's alright if my family knows what I am, but I'd rather not others figuring out I'm not 100% human.

"Is that really true." Sookie asked looking to Bill who nodded his head. "Come on, try."

"You're mean." I said shaking my head at Sookie. "Just invite the poor guy in already."

Bill seemed to give me a grateful look, and I nodded my head as I set the broom against the porch. Sookie pouted at me for ruining her fun as I passed through the door, and I stuck my tongue out at her in return.

"Oh, and by the way, if he ever pisses you off, you can take away the invitation." I said. "It'll send his ass right out the door."

Again I was given a curious look from our vampire guest, and once again I mentally face-palmed. Control your mouth, Corissa Mae Stackhouse! Damn, I need a filter. I walked into the living room before I could be asked any questions.

"Your guest is here, Gran." I said as I plopped down onto the couch.

Gran looked up grinning widely as Jason and Tara poked their heads into the living room looking unpleased.

"He is?" Jason asked frowning.

I nodded as Tara plopped down beside of me with a scowl on her face. Well, I knew this wasn't all going to go well. Sookie and Bill entered the room a moment later, and was greeted with two glares from Tara and Jason and a large smile from Gran. I just blinked as the two sat down on the love seat together. Gran started passing around the sandwiches, which I politely declined before coming over to Bill.

"Oh, my stars...of course, you don't." She said obviously remembering Bill's a vampire." I...I'm sorry."

Bill gave Gran a kind smile as he shook his head, and I smiled that he was being nice to my Gran. Maybe he is different from other vampires like Tyson is different than other Cyclops. After making sure everyone had something to eat, besides those who declined, Gran sat by me on the couch.

"Your people, Mr. Compton," Gran began. "They were from this area, I believe."

"Yes, my father's people were Comptons, and my mother's people were Loudermilks." Bill said.

I wanted to snort at the name 'Loudermilks', but I didn't want to be rude, so I held it back. Besides, Gran would gladly whack me upside the head if I snorted.

"Oh, there's a lot of Loudermilks left, but I'm afraid old Mr. Jesse Compton died last year." Gran said.

"Yes, ma'am, that's why I came back to Bon Temps." Bill said. "There are no living Comptons, so I've made a home in the old Compton place. And as I expect the VRA to pass-"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you." Jason interrupted. "A lot of Americans don't think you people deserve special rights."

I frowned thinking that was quite rude of Jason, but I'm trying to remain neutral as possible here. I don't want to have to pick sides.

"They're the same rights you have." Bill pointed out.

"I'm just saying there's a reason why things are the way they are." Jason said.

"That's called injustice." Bill said.

I had to agree with that one. The way things are going with this whole vampire rights thing I feel like we're going to end up with segregation again, but this time 'human public places' and 'non-human public places'.

"This is called 'this is how we do it'." Jason said glaring at Bill.

"Jason, this is my house." Gran reminded him. "I will not tolerate rudeness."

Jason frowned falling back into his seat in defeat, which I thought was for the best. If he continued, I feared a fight might start, which isn't needed.

"Did you know the Stackhouses, Mr. Compton?" Gran said getting the topic back to its original course.

"...I remember Jonas Stackhouse." Bill said after a moment's pause. "He and his wife moved here when Bon Temps was just a whole in the road. I was a young man of sixteen."

Aw, sweet sixteen, I thought sarcastically as Bill glanced around the living room.

"Isn't this the house he built?" Bill asked. "At least in part."

Gran nodded eagerly as she said it was, and she had a large smile on her face. Well, at least Gran was happy.

"Did you own slaves?" Tara asked bluntly.

"Tara!" Sookie snapped as she glared.

And we're back to getting ready to start a fight, which caused me to frown. I hate awkward situations before a fight. I prefer the fight itself over that. Just then as if the gods were deciding to show me mercy, the phone rang from inside the kitchen.

"I'll get it." I said quickly.

I jumped off the couch to dash into the kitchen, and away from all the tension. It just rubbed me the wrong way and put me on edge. I'm not good at staying still long anyway considering my ADHD or 'battle reflexes'. I grabbed the phone from the kitchen, and quickly hit the green button to answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

 _"Corissa, that you?"_ The familiar voice of my younger brother, Will, asked from the other side.

"Will, it's good to hear from you." I said smiling brightly.

I've really missed my younger brothers and sisters, and especially Will who I left in charge of our cabin until my return.

 _"It's good to hear you too, Cori."_ Will said using one of my nicknames. _"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

"No, you just saved me from having to deal anymore with an awkward situation." I said shaking my head.

I sat down at the table to get comfortable, and I propped my feet on the table not worrying about minding my dress since I'm alone.

 _"Oh, maybe that's why I got the feeling I should call you."_ Will said.

I laughed lightly thinking that was probably it. His 'Apollo senses' probably started tingling.

 _"What's up with you?"_ Will asked. _"Anything interesting happening in your hometown?"_

"You could say that." I said.

I proceeded to tell him about Bill and the two fights I had with the Rattrays. I could practically feel his anger through the phone when I told him about Mack trying to shoot me.

 _"And you're sure that you're okay?"_ He asked me with a controlled tone.

"Yeah." I said. "I literally dodged the bullet, and the blows before that weren't hard enough to even leave a bruise."

Will sighed mumbling something about being glad that I was alright. I know he's worried about me, and I also knew he wanted me home. He had begged me not to go the most out of anyone when I announced I was leaving Camp Half Blood.

"Anyway, is there anything new happening at camp?" I asked.

 _"Well, we're still trying to get organized with all the extra campers and stuff."_ Will said. _"We've gained a few half siblings since you've been gone, and the Hermes cabin isn't the mostly packed cabin anymore."_

I whistled impressed because no cabin ever got close to the amount of campers the Hermes cabin always had packed away inside. Well, the Aphrodite cabin sometimes came in close, but not always.

 _"We miss you here too."_ Will said. _"Percy, Annabeth, and Grover keep asking about you."_

"Well, all they have to do is IM me." I said. "I can give you the best times to do it. That way we can talk more, and I promise this isn't forever, Will. I'll be back before you know it."

 _"I know."_ Will said with a sigh. _"But it seems like you've been gone forever."_

I smiled softly while knowing the feeling. It feels like a hundred years since I've seen Will and the others.

"How about you come up here to visit me sometime?" I asked. "I'll introduce you to my Gran and my cousins. I'll even treat you to dinner at the restaurant I work in."

 _"Sounds fun."_ Will said.

My smile widened when hearing the smile in his voice. Will and I have always been close since he arrived at camp about five years back. He was practically glued to me when he first arrived, and didn't even speak much to our other siblings much. However, once he got used to everyone, it was hard to shut him up. Love the kid too death, but he sure could talk.

"Just give me a heads up before you pop up, Will." I said. "I'll set you up in my room, and it'll be like we're back in the cabin together."

Will said he'd like that as Jason came into the kitchen looking ready to murder someone. I sighed guessing things did get heated.

"Will, I gotta go." I said. "I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

 _"_ _Αντίο_ _,_ _αδελφή_ _(Goodbye, sister)."_ Will said. _"_ _Μείνετε ασφαλείς_ _(stay safe)."_

"Φροντίστε τον εαυτό σας,τον μικρό αδελφό (Take care of _yourself_ , little brother)." I said.

I hung up the phone, and place it back onto the receiver. Jason, who got himself another beer, paused with it on his lips as he looked at me.

"What were you just speaking?" Jason asked.

"Greek." I replied. "My dad is a Greek god, remember?"

Jason slowly nodded his head though didn't say much. He didn't like my dad for up and leaving right after I was born, so I tended not to mention Apollo in front of him.

"But, anyway, what did I miss in there?" I asked.

Jason frowned looking pissed again, and I started to wonder if I shouldn't have asked.

"Gran let that vamp and Sookie go for a walk _alone_!" Jason said. "She's going to end up getting herself hurt or worse."

I sighed while walking up to place a hand on Jason's shoulder, so he would look at me.

"All we can do, Jason, is respect Sookie's choices, and be there for her when she really needs us." I said. "...I'm going to turn in early, okay? Goodnight."

I kissed his cheek then went up to my room to get a good rest, so I can get an early start in the next day. I was to work all day at Merlotte's including my usual night shift, so I'd need the sleep.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me out, Rissy." Terry said as I walked behind him with a box of corona in my arms.

"No problem, Terry." I said smiling at the ex-marine as we went behind the bar.

He offered me a smile as well though it was a bit shy. Terry hasn't been with us long, but he's grown on me fast. Probably because I could understand him. He's seen combat like me, and I can understand his wariness about being back in the 'real' world.

"Hey, Sugar." Jane Bodenhouse slurred as she addressed Tara. "Make momma another stinger, would ya?"

Tara frowned at the woman while stepping forward to lean across the bar at the drunk woman. I shook my head knowing Tara was about to give the woman a piece of her mind.

"You listen to me, Jane Bodenhouse." Tara said. "You're already drunk as a skunk. Ain't not man in here gonna want to take you home tonight. Sam will have to call your son to come get you just like he always does, even though everyone knows it humiliates him to death. Ain't you ashamed of yourself?"

Terry and I exchanged a glance after Tara finished her little spiel, and Jane didn't seem to know what to say at first as she stared at Tara.

"What'd you just say to me?" Jane asked finally.

"I said, any particular brand of cognac?" Tara asked putting the spoon in her hand back into her mouth.

"Oh no, just whatever you have that's nice and cheap." Jane said.

Tara nodded her head going to take care of the order as Sam walked behind the bar.

"Tara, I told you where you could buy the uniform." Sam said.

"Sam, how come you don't wear a uniform?" Tara retorted.

I grinned shaking my head because this wouldn't be the first time they've had this argument.

"Because I own this place, and I wear what I want." Sam said smugly.

"How come Terry Bellefleur don't wear a uniform?" Tara challenged.

Terry looked up from where he was restocking the fridge with a small frown on his face as Sam sighed in annoyance.

"I spent enough time in uniforms." Terry said.

"No, because you're a man." Tara corrected. "And because Sam don't feel the need to sexualize the men in his employment like the he way do the women."

Sam looked at me as if for help, and I just shrugged my shoulders as I hand Terry a few more beers to put in the fridge. I wasn't getting into this argument.

"Okay, fine." Sam said to Tara. "You don't have to wear a uniform."

Tara thanked him as she continued getting Jane's drink mixed together. I wonder if Sam would let me ditch this uniform too…no, probably not.

"Remind me why I hired you again." Sam said as he walked by Tara.

"Affirmative action." Tara said.

Terry laughed at that as Tara finally gave Jane her drink, and the two women frowned at each other.

"You okay finishing the rest, Terry?" I asked him. "I need to get back to my tables."

"I'll be fine, Rissa." He said nodding.

I paused at the name he called me as I glanced back at him, and he froze when seeing my look.

"I'm sorry." He said. "Do you not like that name?"

"No, it's fine." I said smiling. "It's just...no one has called me Rissa for a long time."

My mom used to call me that all the time, but then I left eleven years ago without speaking with her after that. _He_ used to call me that as well, but now he's gone.

"Is it okay if I do?" Terry asked.

"Of course, Terry." I assured him with a nod.

I walked around the bar to get back to my tables when I saw some guy reach out to pinch Sookie's ass. I was about to head over there, but Rene appeared. He twisted the guy's arm back, and slammed him down onto the table.

"You wanna let go of the lady, you?" Rene asked. "Or you want me to knock you into next week?"

The guy cried out that Rene was going to break his arm, but Rene didn't loosen his hold.

"Apologize." Rene ordered.

The guy hesitated a second, but he did eventually apologize. Rene let go of the man while 'suggesting' he and his friends go somewhere else to eat.

"Don't look at me, you." Rene said to one of the men who made eye contact as they were leaving.

Once seeing everything was taken care off, I left to return to my tables. Rene was nice to take care of Sookie, but something about him still put me on edge. My gut was telling me to be wary of him, and I'm going to listen to it.

* * *

Finally, I was home getting ready for some needed sleep when Sookie passed my open doorway.

"Sookie, where are you going?" I asked her with a tilt of my head.

"I need to take this to Bill's place." Sookie said holding up an envelope. "I'll be quick, so just go to bed."

I frowned feeling worried, but Sookie smiled at me softly as she came into my room to hug me.

"I promise I'll be fine." She said. "Bill won't hurt me."

I slowly nodded my head as she let go of me, but something was...off. I couldn't tell what but it was.

"Just be careful." I said. "Bill can't be the only vampire we have around here."

"I'll be careful." Sookie promised. "Now get some sleep. You look exhausted."

I nodded my head in consent as I climbed into my bed to catch some sleep. Sookie left my room while shutting the door behind her. I let out a soft sigh while holding my pillow close to me. At least tonight went by pretty normally.


	3. I Visit A Poorly Named Establishment

"Sookie, don't you think you're overdoing it some?" I asked her as I moved large branches out of the yard.

I woke this morning for my early run to see Sookie doing yard work, and I was walking out the door at sunrise. So yeah, she's been at it a while. I tried to get her to take a break until I got back from my run, so I could help her, but the girl didn't want to listen to me. So, instead of going on my run, I've been working in the yard to take some work of her. At the rate she's going she'll end up killing herself.

"I'm just getting started." Sookie said.

I shook my head at her as I shoved the branches off our property. I looked around guessing I'd start on the next task. Between Sookie and I, we've got all the leaves out of the yard, over half the yard mowed with Sookie finishing off the rest, there was also a stack of wood on the porch, and I've pulled most large overgrown weeds out of the yard.

"Getting started?" I asked. "Sook, what are you going to do next? Paint the house?"

When she actually looked like she was contemplating this, I nearly face-palmed. I went to grab the rake, so to start raking up fallen leaves or the blades of grass left behind by the mower. If she did start mowing the house, I might kill her.

"Sooookie! Cooorisssa!" Gran called over the lawn mower. "You're both going to faint out in this heat, sweethearts."

Sookie cut off the lawn mower as Gran came down the steps with two glasses of lemonade in her hands.

"It's barely nine o'clock, and already eighty degrees." Gran said as we walked over to her. "Here I made you both some lemonade, fresh squeezed."

We thanked her both as we took the two glasses from her. Sookie started downing hers, but I just took one swig. I didn't feel as winded or parched as she probably did. Though with the rate that Sookie's going and might keep going even I might be down for the count soon. Though that's a low possibility. I am a child of Apollo after all.

"Goodness what has gotten into the both of you?" Gran asked.

"I just need to stay busy right now is all." Sookie said.

"And I thought I'd be nice and help her out." I said as I handed her back the lemonade. "I want to finish up with the raking then I'll come in, Gran."

She nodded her head saying she'd have some breakfast waiting for me when I was done. I nodded then left her and Sookie to talk about her and her Bill problems. She already told me about them this morning, and when I heard about those vamps at Bill's place, I was pissed. I knew I should have went with her. I shook my head because I didn't need to get worked up about all that again. I grabbed the rake again, so to get this work done with. I am starving, and my stomach has been demanding to be fed for the last hour and a half.

* * *

"Man, I actually feel tired." I groaned as I walked into the kitchen then glanced around. "Where's Sookie?"

I ended up helping more with just the raking since Sookie had started another impossible task to do alone and then another, so it had been another hour until I could finally go inside.

"She went up to her room." Gran said. "Now you just sit down, and eat this breakfast I made."

I nodded my head not arguing as I sat down at the table. Gran placed a plate of breakfast in front of me. She kissed the top of my head, and I smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Gran." I said.

Gran nodded smiling as she sat down across from me looking a bit upset, which had me pausing in digging into my food.

"Is there something wrong, Gran?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just a bit worried about Sookie." Gran admitted. "She seems to be having these problems with Bill and her...abilities."

I nodded my head with a small frown on my face as I pushed the eggs around on my plate.

"Want me to keep an eye on her, Gran?" I asked.

"Would you?" Gran asked. "I know Sookie is a good girl, and Mr. Compton has only been nice from what I've seen, so I'm not worried about him hurting her...but..."

I smiled at Gran softly as I reached across the table to place my hand over hers.

"I'll watch out for her, Gran." I said. "I promise."

Gran smiled at me looking grateful. I finished the rest of my breakfast, and as I was putting away the dishes, Sookie came down the stairs.

"Where you going?" I asked her with a quirked brow.

"Uh...to the old Compton house." Sookie said.

I quirked a brow at her in question, and she bit her lip while looking to the side.

"That's kind of creepy." I said. "You do know that even though he's asleep he'll probably know you're there."

Sookie blushed lightly as she looked down at the ground, but then she looked up at me.

"Come with me?" She asked.

I frowned slightly since I had planned to do some heavy training today since it is my day off. I'm still set on getting back into the previous shape I was in. I haven't gained any weight or anything, but better safe than sorry. However, I did promise Gran I'd look after Sookie.

"Well, since you're a trouble magnet, I better come along." I said with a shake of my head. "Let's go."

Sookie smiled at me then practically jerked me out of the house towards her car. I sighed allowing it to happen. This girl is going to be the death of me someday. I just know it. It didn't take a long car ride to get to the old Compton house, and as soon as Sookie turned off the car, she was out of it. I got up at a slower pace as Sookie went up to the door to peek in through the side windows. I just went over to the porch swing to lay across it as Sookie was being all weird. I closed my eyes as the swing moved back and forth smoothly. I could almost doze off, but then Sookie's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "...Um maybe...Aw, Sam, I really need my day off..."

I frowned over at Sookie wondering what Sam wanted her to do, and I better not be drawn into this. It's my day off too.

"Okay." Sookie said finally then hung up as she turned to me. "Come on, Sam, needs us to wake up Dawn. Apparently, she overslept."

I sighed though I did get off the porch swing to follow Sookie back to the car. As I was getting in, a bad feeling washed over me, which made my frown deepen. I really hope we're not going to have another bad day.

* * *

We pulled up outside Dawn's place, and this time I was the one to get out of the car first. I glanced around the place with the bad feeling getting even worse. I went up to the door, and opened the screen to knock on the door, which swung right open. I looked back at Sookie, who looked worried, before I stepped inside the house.

"Dawn, it's Rissy and Sookie." I called out.

"Honey, you've overslept." Sookie added as she followed me.

I made sure to keep Sookie behind me as I crept farther into the home. I glanced around for any sign of danger, but I didn't feel anything. We made it to Dawn's bedroom where the sound of her alarm clock was louder. I stepped inside, and froze when seeing Dawn's lifeless body on her bed.

"Dawn?" Sookie asked softly as she stepped around me.

Once realizing she was dead, Sookie let out a high pitched scream as I stood there. Sookie started calling for help as I stepped forward to get a better look. It seemed that Dawn was strangled to death like Maudette based on the bruising around her neck. I shook my head then noticed the puncture marks near her collar bone. Damn, she was a fangbanger...just like Maudette. Coincidence? Very unlikely. However those marks weren't fresh, and if a vampire really did this, they would have gotten rid of the body or had Dawn or someone else kill her. This was a human kill because there were no signs of monsters. Well, whoever did this was a monster, but still a human one.

"Please...please...cover her up." Sookie said weakly from behind me.

"Sookie, as much as I'd love to give her some decency, we can't." I said. "We have to leave everything as found for the police."

It'd help catch the killer, hopefully, so I didn't want to mess with anything. I felt a presence behind us, and I whirled around just in time to see Jason drop a bottle of liquor causing it crash against the floor. Sookie whirled around at the sound while looking a bit relieved when seeing her brother.

"Oh...Jason..." Sookie said walking up to her brother.

He put his arms around her as he stared past me to Dawn's lifeless body while looking as if he didn't even know what to feel exactly.

"It's...alright." He said looking sick.

"Like hell it is!" Sookie snapped shoving him then hitting him. "She is definitely not okay."

"Bangin at me ain't gonna change anything none!" He said stopping her from hitting him again.

I sighed about to tell them to calm down when Dawn's neighbor came barging in. She froze when seeing Dawn's body right behind me.

"Sweet lord in heaven." She said walking past me. "Oh no."

I stepped towards my two cousins as the woman looked at Dawn with a horrified expression.

"What did you do?" She asked looking to Jason.

Sookie looked to Jason as Jason and I looked to the woman as if she was crazy.

"Me?" Jason asked.

"We found the body, ma'am." I said. "Jason just got here."

Jason nodded his head in agreement, but the woman continued to glare at him.

"I saw you last night, Jason Stackhouse." She said pointing at him. "I heard ya'll fighten, and then she took a shot at you. And you ran off...and now she's dead!"

"Jason?" Sookie asked.

Jason gave Sookie a hard look saying he and Dawn fought, but he came this morning to apologize to her. Sounded legit to me.

"She fired a gun at you, and you came to apologize?" Sookie asked.

"Sook, Rissy...I didn't do this...you've got to believe me." Jason said pleadingly.

"I believe you, Jason." I said as I placed a hand on his arm.

He looked relieved to hear that. However, Dawn's neighbor wouldn't hear it, and she marched off saying she was calling the police.

"Well, call em!" Jason yelled after her. "I had nothing to do with this."

He marched off leaving Sookie and I standing there in complete silence. I looked back at Dawn wondering who had gotten in here to kill her. There was no sign of someone forcing themselves into the house, so it had to be someone she knew. Of course in a town like this, everybody knew everybody, so that didn't help much.

"I can't believe she's dead." Sookie said hugging her arms around herself.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

Sookie looked at me as if I grew another head, and I guess it's because of my lack of reaction. I paid her no mind though as I tilt my head to the side to look around the room. I knew it wasn't Jason who did this, but I still doubted it was a vampire too. A vamp would have drained her dry, and none of those bite marks were too recent. Even if the vampire didn't drain her, they would have at least taken a bit of blood from her. They wouldn't be able to help themselves. Like I thought earlier, a human had to have done this.

"How can you do that?" Sookie asked me.

"Do what?" I asked glancing over at her.

"It's...just...like you're not affected by this." Sookie said gesturing around the room. "You haven't even bat an eyelash."

That's because I've been around plenty of dead bodies in my time, and Dawn's body was pretty much intact compared to some I've seen.

"I'm used to it...death." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Doesn't affect me anymore, and I won't say anymore on the subject."

I walked out of the room ignoring Sookie when she called out to me to get me to wait. She did know as my life as a half-blood, but I would not get into how bloody my life was as a half-blood. Something like that I didn't want to share with anyone.

* * *

"I'm sorry to bother you, Rissy, after seeing something like that." Andy said once he finished questioning Dawn's neighbor. "But I have a few questions for you."

I nodded my head without protest since the quicker I gave him my answers, the sooner I'll be on my way home.

"So, why were you and Sookie here this morning?" Andy asked.

"Sam called Sookie to ask her to come wake up Dawn who was late for her shift." I said. "I had been with Sookie when she got the phone call, and I tagged along with her."

Andy nodded while writing that down in his little notebook, which he had out on the table in between us.

"And the door was it open or closed?" He asked.

"Open." I said. "It swung open when I knocked at least."

Andy nodded once more as he continued to write in his little black notebook everything I said.

"So you were the first into the house?" Andy asked. "So you spotted Dawn before Sookie?"

"Yes to both." I said. "Sookie came in after me, and started yelling for help. She asked me to cover up Dawn once she calmed down, but I didn't do it because I didn't want to contaminate the scene."

"And then Jason showed up?" Andy asked.

"Yes, sir." I said. "Then Dawn's neighbor appeared, and called you guys here."

Andy thanked me for answering his questions, and then told me I could leave. I walked out of the house to Sookie who was waiting for me outside since she had finished with Bud a minute or two before me.

"Sam is keeping the bar open." Sookie said. "I know it's our day off, but I told him I'd be there."

I sighed because I had really wanted to go home. However, I didn't want Sookie to be alone after something like that.

"I better go too." I said. "With Dawn gone Sam will need the extra help. Let's just head home to see how Gran is handling the news then we can go to work."

"Yeah." Sookie agreed looking to be only half there.

* * *

Sookie and I walked into the house, and immediately walked into the kitchen since we knew that's where Gran would be. We were proven right as said woman looked up as we entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Gran." Sookie said lamely.

Gran looked at the two of us with a sad look, so it was obvious she already knew about Jason.

"I heard." She said. "He didn't do it, you know."

"We know." I assured her.

I knew Jason wouldn't kill anybody. He wouldn't be able to murder anyone. I know that because I've known people who are capable of it.

"Jason may be many things, but he's not a murderer." Gran said firmly.

"We know, Gran." Sookie said to reassure her.

"Thing is though, Sookie, Rissy, that in all my years of living in Bon Temps, I can't recall...two...maybe three murders." Gran continued. "And now there are two in one week. People are not going to stand for it. If the police can't find who did it, they're going to blame Jason. He needs your help."

Sookie and I exchanged a glance, and I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know what I could do exactly. I'm pretty good at tracking and stuff, but I doubt Bud and Andy would let me into Dawn's place to look around to see if I could track the killer. I mean, I could do it on my own, but whatever I find couldn't be taken to the police since whatever I find wouldn't hold up in a court of law since I'd be acting outside on my own.

"Gran," Sookie began. "How can I—!"

"Use the gift that God gave you." Gran said. "Listen in on people...keep your ears open. You're bound to hear something."

Oh, so she wants Sookie to use her mind reading gifts to find something about.

"It's got nothing to do with my ears." Sookie pointed out.

"Whatever it is you use to listen, use it." Gran said. "He is your brother, Sookie."

Sookie bit her lip, but she did nod her head, which had our Gran looking relieved.

"Good girl." She said then looked to me. "And you'll help out, won't you, Rissy?"

"Course, Gran." I said. "I'll do whatever I can."

* * *

"Come get your fucking orders." Lafayette called from behind the counter.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, chocolate goodness." I said picking up as much as I could as Sookie walked past me. "By the way, love that eyeshadow."

Lafayette winked at me as I walked on while balancing at least three orders. I quickly delivered them, and as I was passing the door, Bill walked into the place.

"Evening, Bill." I said walking by him. "Would love to talk, but I'm busy."

"Good evening, Corissa." Bill called after me with the sound of a smile in his voice.

I ignored how things got quiet with Bill here as I hurried back to the kitchen to grab more orders. I paused at the window when seeing Jason in the kitchen with Lafayette.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" I asked. "And when were you let out?"

"Uh...I just need to speak with Lafayette." Jason said looking sick. "And, uh, a few hours ago."

I blinked turning to Lafayette for an answer for Jason's weird behavior because it had me worried.

"He's fine, sweet vanilla." Lafayette said winking at me. "Just take those orders and work it out there."

I nodded my head still worried for Jason, but I just grabbed my orders. I didn't want to get behind any farther than I already am. I was placing down my order to an elderly couple when Sookie went by me then out the door with Bill in toe. I tilted my head to the side wondering what was happening with them, but decided not to worry about it since I still had orders. I worked for another good forty-five minutes when Sookie grabbed my arm.

"We're leaving." Sookie said.

"We are?" I asked confused.

"Yes, we are." Sookie said pulling me outside. "We promised Gran to try and prove Jason's innocence, and I think we can if we go to that bar that Maudette and Dawn went to."

I frowned because that meant Sookie wanted to go to that vampire bar in Shreveport, which isn't place for someone like Sookie. Those vamps would be all over her.

"This is a bad idea, but it isn't like I can stop you or let you go alone." I said with a sigh.

Gran would be so disappointed in me if I just let her run off on her own. And something I can't face is a disappointed Gran.

"Well, we won't be alone." Sookie said. "Bill will be with us."

My brow quirked, but that's when I noticed Bill standing in the parking lot near Sookie's car. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Sookie as she got dressed for tonight. "Going to a vamp bar isn't exactly the safest place to go, Sook."

Sookie, who was messing with her hair, turned to look at me as I leaned against her door jam. While Sookie was dressed like a girl ready for church, I was not. I dressed in a dark blue corset that showed cleavage, and it was tied up with black lace ribbon in the front. The corset was under my favorite leather jacket, and the sleeves of the jacket stopped before my elbow.

Then I had on tight fitting black skinny jeans that were tucked into black combat boots. Finally I had on my black archer's gloves, which meant some fingers were covered for protection while the others weren't, and around my wrist my trusty bracelet. I had a spare dagger in my boot as well. I had my hair down falling past my shoulders because I wasn't about to walk into a vamp bar with my neck completely exposed.

"We have to find answers, so to clear Jason's name." Sookie said.

I sighed because I still wasn't happy about this, but I didn't want Jason to go to jail for something he didn't do.

"Fine, but you stick close to me tonight." I said. "I don't need you getting hurt."

Sookie said everything would be fine, and I shook my head not sure about that at all. I heard Bill call downstairs, and I told Sookie to hurry it up. I wanted to get this night over with.

* * *

I arrived outside this bar call Fangtasia, which is a stupid name, on my bike as Bill's car pulled up beside mine. I hadn't wanted to ride with those two since I knew it'd be all kinds of awkward. I took off my helmet as Bill and Sookie got out of the car. We stared at the bar a moment, and Bill awkwardly put his arms around Sookie's and my waists.

"Not on the first date, Mr. Compton." I said while stepping away from him. "I know you're trying to protect us, but trust me, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Rissy can take care of herself, Bill." Sookie said nodding.

Bill nodded his head slowly though he still looked worried. The three of us then walked up into the bar, and as I looked around I frowned. So many people here to get bitten. I just didn't understand the appeal. As thinking this, a woman, who was a vampire, stepped forward to intercept us.

"Bill, I haven't seen you in a while." She greeted.

"I'm mainstreaming." Bill said looking uncomfortable.

I quirked a brow at Bill wondering why he was so tense. Seeing a vampire tense in a vamp bar wasn't that reassuring.

"Good for you." She said not seeming like she really cared.

She then looked to Sookie and me with her gaze raking over us. She smirked lightly at us, and I gave her a blank look, which made her smirk widened.

"Who are the dolls?" She asked.

"Pam, this is Sookie and Corissa." Bill said. "Ladies, this is Pam."

Sookie raised her hand to shake hands, but Pam didn't make a move to do the same. I gently pushed her hand down, and Sookie look confused. Poor girl was taught some serious manners, and didn't know any better. Pam asked for ID, and I pulled mine out of my wallet, which I had stuffed inside my inner jacket pocket.

I held it out to her, and she scanned it over. She handed it back to me, and I stepped inside the place not waiting for my two companions. I looked around as I put my ID and wallet away. I quickly noted the different exits in case a quick escape was needed. I was soon joined by Sookie and Bill, and said vampire made sure to keep Sookie close, which was good. I'd need all the help I could get to look after her.

"This place is messed up." I said as I watched what was going on.

"I don't think so." Sookie said. "This feels like what a vampire bar would be like if it were a ride in Disneyland."

I gave her a 'what the Hades look', and then I turned to Bill who looked amused.

"Well, don't get too comfortable." Bill said. "It tends to get more authentic as the night wears on."

"Trust me, I don't plan to get comfortable." I said as I looked around the place.

My hand brushed against my bracelet as Bill led us through the place. One wrong move from any of these vampires, and they'd be dead before they could even blink.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Bill asked as a young man rushed past Sookie after his eyes widened at the sight of her.

My eyes followed him curiously, but I just shrugged in the end as I turned back to my companions.

"Yes please." Sookie said as I replied. "Eh, I might drink something."

Bill guided us over to the bar area where a long haired vampire was behind the bar.

"How's it going, Bill?" The vamp asked as he looked Sookie and I over.

"Very well." Bill replied curtly.

"I'll say." The vamp replied. "Are they your meal tonight?"

He licked his fangs, and I narrowed my eyes at him. How'd he like it if I kicked his teeth in?

"These are my friends, Sookie and Corissa." Bill said with a tense jaw. "This is Longshadow."

I just frowned at the vampire as Sookie order her usual alcoholic beverage, which is Gin and Tonic.

"Bourbon on the rocks." I said when Longshadow looked to me.

"A bottle of O negative." Bill said. "Longshadow, Sookie here would like to know if she can ask you a few questions. Will this be acceptable?"

Sookie went to rummage inside her purse to pull out the pictures of Dawn and Maudette as I looked around the bar. She was asking if Longshadow saw either of the women as my eyes landed on a figure sitting in a throne, which was placed on a stage. The figure was a tall man with pale skin and blue eyes. He had shoulder length blonde hair, which needed to be cut in my opinion, and he was...rather...handsome. I frowned though because even from here I knew he was a vampire. An old one at that.

His eyes suddenly snapped over to me mine, and we just stared at each other for a moment. I held his gaze, and didn't even bat an eyelash as his eyes roamed over my body. He looked up to my face again with his lips twitching up into a smirk. I quirked a brow in a challenging manner, and his smirk widened. I just rolled my eyes as I tuned back into the conversation Sookie was having with Longshadow who was holding up a picture of Maudette.

"This one here wanted to die." Longshadow said.

"How do you know?" Sookie asked looking confused.

"Everyone who comes here does...in their own way." Longshadow explained as he had a stare off with Bill. "That's what we are: _Death_."

Well, someone is being dramatic, isn't he? I just shook my head as I plucked the pictures away from him. Sookie paid for our drinks, and then Bill led us over to a table. I sat down then downed my drink in one go since I needed that little jump. However, that's all I'd be having tonight. I set the glass down while rolling my shoulders. All these vampires around were making my instincts go crazy with killing impulses, but I could resist them…for now.

"So...how is you drink?" Bill asked as Sookie sipped on hers.

"A Gin and Tonic is pretty much a Gin and Tonic no matter where you drink it." Sookie said.

"I know exactly what you mean." Bill said.

I tuned out the conversation as I went to looking around the bar again. I felt eyes on me, so I looked back to see the vampire from the throne looking at me again.

"Bill, who's the creep that's staring at me?" I asked bluntly.

Sookie and Bill both looked towards the blonde I was meaning, and when I looked towards him, he smirked once more before glancing away. Ugh, I want to smack him.

"Yeah, Bill, who is that?" Sookie asked.

"Oh, you noticed him, did you?" Bill asked with his shoulders falling.

I blinked at his dejected look, and I might have found amusement in the fact that he was upset Sookie noticed another vampire if I wasn't on edge.

"No, it's not—!" Sookie tried to explain.

"Everyone does." Bill interrupted. "That's Eric Northman. He's oldest thing in this bar."

So I was right when I thought he was an old vampire, which means powerful. Which means I need to be on my guard.

"Well, he needs to get his old as dust eyes off me." I said. "I know I'm beautiful, but I'm not interested. My petite and delicious temple of a body is too good for him and everyone else in this place. In fact, there aren't many people on this entire planet worthy of me."

I grinned as I said this while sure I was rivaling my father in the ego department at the moment. But what I said was true, of course.

"I can see you're still as humble as ever." Sookie said sarcastically, which had me thinking of that time we were children, and I used to boast about how amazing I was in every game we played.

I winked at her with a grin, and Bill's lips were twitched up slightly in amusement. I took one more glance at Eric to see he was still staring at me, and his gaze almost seemed to say 'challenge accepted' as he grinned at me. My eyes then drifted to the man at his knees, and I felt sick at how the man was kissing Eric's feet and praising him as if he was a god. The man obviously had no shame.

"That kind of behavior right there is what makes us look bad." I grumbled to Sookie.

She looked over to where I was, and that's when Eric kicked the guy straight in the chest. He went sailing through the room, and landed into a table causing a large crashing noise. The man had cut his forehead at impact, and the vamps in the bar instantly reacted to the smell of blood. Their teeth shot out, and I tensed with my hand going to my bracelet. Bill placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me, but I remained tense until some vamp took the guy away and out of sight.

"What was that about Disneyland, Sook?" I asked I forced myself to relax at least a bit.

Sookie looked away, and I shook my head as she decided to start scanning the crowd.

"I heard from Sookie that you've recently moved back to Bon Temps." Bill said obviously trying to start a conversation as Sookie was busy.

"Well, it's been over a month now since I came back, so not so recent anymore." I said. "But yeah...I left a little over eleven years ago."

Bill nodded as he fiddled with his bottle of True Blood on the table. He was obvious not sure how to speak with me, but I could also tell he's curious of me.

"If you have questions, then ask." I said. "If I don't want to answer, I won't."

And very well might punch him in the face if they're way too personal for my liking.

"...May I know why you left Bon Temps?" Bill asked. "Sookie mentioned it had been rather sudden?"

I sighed looking down at the top of the table as I remembered the day I had left. I was still injured and bleeding from the hellhound attack, and I had a bag of cloths and other things over my shoulder as I ran from my home without warning.

"I was a troubled kid." I said deciding to go with a half sort of truth. "I got in fights often with other kids, and the school was constantly suspending me. They would have kicked me out permanently if my mom hadn't been so well known as the family doctor of this town. I tried to be good, but it seemed so impossible back then. It still does sometimes, and I just didn't want to cause my mom problems anymore."

That was partially true, and it was one of the reasons why I never returned. Well, that and the whole issue with Kronos.

"You are a nice and kind person, Corissa." Bill said. "And I cannot imagine your mother being so upset with you that she wouldn't wish for you to return. If my children had ever left home, I would have searched for them."

"I know she was never upset with me, and she did look for me until I told her I was well off where I was." I said. "Didn't make me feel better. My mom never got mad me no matter what I did. For every fight I'd cause, she'd just smile at me softly while looking so sad, not like she was disappointed, but as if she was the one who felt guilty."

I had never understood why my mother felt like the guilty one. Even when I found out the truth of my heritage, I didn't understand why she felt like things were her fault. As if my nature as a half-blood was something she solely caused. She had loved my father, and I believe he loved her as well, which led to me being born. There was no reason for her to feel guilty for falling in love. However, I never got the chance to tell her that since when I came home, I learned she was dead. I then shook my head as I looked to Sookie.

"So, cousin dearest, hear anything interesting?" I asked.

"All anyone is thinking here is sex, sex, sex." Sookie said looking a tad flustered.

I snorted looking away to hide my grin from Sookie. She should have known that thoughts about sex were all she was going to get in a bar, especially a vampire bar.

"One doesn't need to be telepathic to know that." Bill said grinning.

Sookie blushed a bit as she looked to the side, and I was still grinning until I noticed eyes on me again. I frowned looking back to Eric as Pam whispered into his ear. He needed to find someone else to stare at.

"Uh-oh." Bill said noticing Eric's eyes too.

"Bill, a vampire saying uh-oh does not make the humans feel safe." I drawled.

Sookie nodded vigorously in agreement while looking bothered as she looked to us.

"Eric scanned you twice, Corissa." Bill said. "He's going to summon us."

"Actually that's the third time." I corrected Bill.

As Bill looked even more displeased, Sookie asked if Eric could really do that, and apparently he could because he raised his hand to beckon us over. I did not want to go over there. That was for sure.

"Do we have to go up there?" I asked Bill.

Bill nodded his head tensely, and I grumbled as Bill stood up from the table. He offered his hands to Sookie and I, and I decided to take the offered hand as he helped us both down from the chairs. I let go of his hand, however, once my feet was safely on the ground. I started walking towards Eric without caution, and the blonde vampire smirked seeming amused as well as Pam, who was beside him, did. Bill quickly caught up to me with Sookie at his side.

"Bill Compton." Eric greeted as they stopped in front of him. "It's been a while."

"Yes." Bill agreed. "Well...I've been—!"

"Mainstreaming, I heard." Eric interrupted as he looked me and Sookie over. "I see that is going well for you."

I frowned deeply as I looked to Bill because Bill and I would never happen. Eric smirked seeming pleased with my reaction.

"Yes, of course." Bill said. "Oh, sorry, Eric, these are my friends—!"

"Sookie and Corissa Stackhouse." Eric said.

While Sookie looked confused, I wasn't all too surprised, and I just crossed my arms over my chest. However, I didn't like him knowing my name.

"How do you know our names?" Sookie asked.

I looked pointedly to Pam, and said vampire grinned at me while giving a wink.

"I never forget a pretty face." Pam said as she tapped her temple. "You're both in my vault."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or concerned." I quipped.

Bill reached out to squeeze my arm in warning, but I wasn't afraid of two vampires.

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Eric commented smirking.

"Not really." I shot back.

Another squeeze from Bill, and I frowned at him, which had him letting me go as Eric and Pam said something to each other in a different language. It sounded Swedish.

"So, Ms. Stackhouse, Ms. Stackhouse, I understand the two of you have been asking questions about my customers." Eric said.

Sookie and I exchanged a glance, and I shrugged in the end, so Sookie said we have been.

"If you have anything to ask, you should ask it of me." Eric said looking right at me. "And I do mean _anything_."

"Right." I drawled unimpressed with his purring tone. "Sookie, pictures."

I held out my hand, and Sookie handed me the pictures. I held them out to Eric, and he suddenly grabbed my wrist. He jerked me into his lap before I could blink, and I went completely rigid. I shot him a dark glare, and he looked back at me 'innocently'. I was really about to hit him, but one look from Bill told me not to though he looked pissed as well. I tried to take a deep breath to calm my nerves, but I wasn't sure how long I could resist the urge to hurt this stupid blood vampire. Eric kept one arm around my waist while he plucked the pictures from me.

"This one." He purred into my ear. "Offered herself to me. I found her too pathetic for my intentions."

I rolled my eyes because vampires could be some real jerks. Eric smirked seeming amused by my reaction.

"Now this one, I have tasted." He said pointing to Dawn.

I glared at him this time because I didn't like the thought of Dawn being around him. Sure she was a woman who didn't know how to keep her legs shut, but she was a nice person.

"I remember them both." Pam said.

"On the account of the vault?" Sookie asked before I could.

I chuckled feeling proud of my cousin for a moment, but Bill frowned looking displeased.

"Never had any of them though, not really my type." Pam said as her eyes flickered to me.

"Sweetheart, I'm not for you either." I said. "My door only swings one way. I'm sorry for you loss."

Pam just smirked wider, and I felt Eric chuckle, which reminded me of how close I am to him.

"Now, since we've got our answers, we're going to go now." I said trying to get up.

Eric tightened his arm around me, which only had me more on edge. I really just wanted to jab this jackass right in the eye socket already with an arrow.

"I'm not done with you yet." Eric said then put his lips next to my ear. "I'm especially not done with you by a long shot."

I glared daggers at him, but my defiant attitude only seemed to amuse him more.

"Please, sit." Eric said to Sookie.

My cousin looked to Bill, and he reluctantly nodded. He helped Sookie into the chair at Eric's right, and she kept her eyes on me at all times.

"So, Bill," Eric behind as his fingers brushed against my hair causing me to stiffen, which seemed to amuse him. "Are you quite attached to your friend?"

His eyes snapped over to Sookie as he asked this, which had both Bill and I glaring at him.

"She is mine." Bill said stepping up defensively.

"Yes, I am his." Sookie quickly added.

I looked to her wondering when this happened. I know she and Bill had this weird dating-not dating thing, but I didn't know _that_ was going on between them. Wait, did she even know what she was saying by agreeing she was his?

"What about you?" Eric asked turning his attention on me.

"I belong to no one." I said. "And I'm not interested in you. Get in line with all the other men lined up at my doorstep."

Eric's eyes seemed to flash with mirth, and I knew he was even more intrigued with me. I tell you it's a curse sometimes to be so irresistible.

"What a pity...for me." Eric said as he ran his eyes over my body then turned to Bill. "Please, sit. We have much catching up to do, you and I, it has been too long."

Bill was tense with a displeased frown on his face, but he did slowly sit down on Eric's left. I was suddenly hit with a flash of images in my mind that showed men in swat gear bursting into the bar. I frowned placing a hand on my temple.

"Corissa, are you alright?" I heard Bill ask as he placed a hand on my arm.

I snapped out of the images as my eyes squeezed shut to deal with the pain. I reached over to Bill's hand to pat it, so he knew I was alright, and I heard a growl from Eric.

"Bill, Rissy, we need to get out of here." Sookie said suddenly getting Bill and I to look at her.

"Believe me, I know." I said with my hand going to my bracelet.

I knew I couldn't hurt humans with my weapon, and it wasn't like I would either. I don't kill humans.

"Eric, the cops are coming." Sookie said looking to the blonde vampire. "There's going to be a raid!"

Bill and I gave her 'shut up' looks, and I hissed as Eric's hold became alarmingly tight. I tried to pry his arm off, but he did not let up.

"Tell me you two are not undercover cops?" Eric inquired.

"We're not, but that man in the hat is." Sookie said pointing to a man who was suspiciously looking around.

I glared at Sookie hoping she'd shut her mouth because if she continued this Eric would become interested. All vampires are looking for ways to make them stronger, and having a telepath like Sookie would be like having a prize.

"Even if you are right, we're doing nothing illegal." Eric said.

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked earlier." Sookie said quickly. "She's feeding on him."

I guess my glare did nothing, which meant I had to think of a way to draw attention away from her.

"How do you know this?" Pam asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said. "Those cops are coming in...three...two...one."

As soon as I finished speaking the door burst down with the police rushing in. Eric's eyes snapped to me looking surprised, but he then stood taking me with him. He set me down on my feet, but kept a firm hold on my wrist.

"Follow me." He said exiting off the stage while dragging me behind him.

Pam, Bill, and Sookie followed after, and Eric lead us out one of the back doors into an alleyway. Eric released my wrist, and I rubbed it as I watched him and Pam glide away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both." Eric said as Bill lifted Sookie up into his arms. "You will come again."

"Meet you at home." I called to Sookie and Bill as said vampire ran them over to his car.

I ran to my bike then pulled on my helmet, revved the engine, and then I took off. I speed down the road, and I didn't plan on slowing down until I was in Bon Temps. This night turned out more interesting than I thought it would, didn't it?


	4. I See A Terrible Future

NO POV:

Once the cops and his customers were gone, Eric returned to his bar with Pam and Longshadow with him. He looked around at the damage with disinterest as he sat down on his throne. As he was sitting there, he noticed something on the stage. He reached down to grab it, and when he brought it up he saw it was a necklace of some sort. It was made of a brown leather throng with eight different beads on it, and in the middle of the beads was a dark hooked claw. He took a whiff of it, and he smell Corissa's scent on it.

He hadn't seen her wearing this tonight, but it was covered in her smell as if she had it with her often. He took another smell noticing her scent was of sunshine...it was the only way to describe it. It was warm...almost soothing, and it smelt so delicious. He wanted to have a taste of her. Eric has never came across a scent that's made him crave a human's blood so badly...if she was even human to begin with. Her cousin and she seemed to know things others shouldn't.

Sookie Stackhouse...he believed she was some kind of telepathic, but Corissa on the other hand. He would bet her gift had to do with foresight. He smirked knowing he had to have them. He would make them his, and use their gifts to his advantage. However, he had the feeling that Corissa would put up a fight, which just made things more fun for him. He looked at the necklace once more in his hand before placing it inside his jacket pocket. He will need to make a visit to Corissa Stackhouse...and soon.

"Pam, get me all you can on Corissa Stackhouse." Eric ordered as he stood up from his throne.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I stood in my room reaching into my leather jacket to pull out my necklace, but I came up empty. My eyes widened as I ripped off my jacket to looking inside the pockets for my necklace.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "Where is it?!"

I checked my jean pockets, but the necklace wasn't inside there either. That necklace...it was my camp necklace. Each item hanging from that necklace was a mark to show how long I've managed to live as what I am...that I've survived. The claw in the middle of the necklace was of the hellhound I killed. The last bead I had on it...I took from Luke's necklace. It was his first one, and I had wanted to hold onto it. Even when I don't wear my necklace in the open, I have it on me now it's gone.

"Where in the name of Zeus could I have lost it?" I asked myself as I paced my room.

I froze realizing I must have dropped it during all the chaos back at Eric's bar. I cursed very colorfully under my breath so not to wake Gran. I had to get that necklace back...but how? If I showed up asking for it, Eric would probably ask for something in return for his help...or he wouldn't hand it over just for spite...or it'll be thrown away by the time tomorrow night comes long. I sat down on my head with my face in my hands as I let out a groan. This couldn't be happening. I heard Sookie come in, and as she passed my room, she paused.

"I am never going out with that vampire again." She huffed before she stomped off to her room.

I just sighed while falling back onto my bed with a very unladylike plop. I don't even have time for her drama right now, so I'm not going to ask.

* * *

 _"Luke, cut it out!" I cried as I dodged his grabbing hands. "You know I'm ticklish."_

 _"Which is why I'm doing this!" Luke said grinning broadly as he lunged at me._

 _I let out a squeal when his arms snaked around me, and Luke laughed as he swung me around. I tried to get out of his grip, but his strong arms refused to release me. He finally sat down with me resting between his legs, and my back pressed to his chest. He teasingly nuzzled my neck causing me to squirm._

 _"Luke!" I snapped slapping his arm._

 _He just grinned at me then kissed the side of my neck as his fingers brushed against my side._

 _"I can't help it." He said keeping me pressed against him. "Your laugh is so cute."_

 _I blushed deeply at his words, and he chuckled as he rested his chin on top of my shoulder._

 _"Flattery will get you nowhere, Castellan." I said frowning at him._

 _"It's gotten me pretty far before." Luke said cheekily._

 _I scowled at him, and before I could tell him off, he pressed his lips firmly to mine to silence any protest. I tried to push him away to show I was still mad at him, but I soon melted into his embrace. He could always get me to forgive him whenever he annoyed me, or even when he ever pissed me off. And I hated that and loved that about him. Luke pulled away with his grin very smug, so I scowled at him again._

 _"Shut-up." I said causing him to laugh._

I gasped sitting up in bed as I woke up from a memory I hadn't thought of in a long time. It was one of the last moments I had with Luke that was happy before he was revealed to be a traitor. I shook my head as I covered my face in my hands. Why did I have to dream of that? Dreaming of that made me think of him, and thinking of him brought me so much pain. I still missed him so much. I took in a shuddering breath as my eyes started to tear up. I will not cry...I will not cry...I. _will_. _**Not**_.Cry...even as I thought this tears started to fall down my cheeks rapidly.

"Damn." I cursed as I wiped at my eyes.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I pushed the covers off of me. I got out of my bed, and walked out of my room wearing a pair of girl boxers and a tank top. I wiped at my eyes once more before going down the stairs. I needed some fresh air before I went crazy. I went down out onto the porch, and sat down in the porch swing. I sniffled wiping at my cheeks again as I tried to control my emotions. I really fucking hate crying. It showed weakness.

"Corissa." A soft voice said.

I jumped turning my head to see Bill at the porch steps. What was he doing here? Hadn't he left after he and Sookie had a fight?

"I'm sorry. I came to check on Sookie when I heard you crying." He explained when seeing my confused look. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright.

I frowned lightly while looking away ashamed that he had caught me crying. Bill slowly came up the porch as if approaching a cornered animal.

"May I sit with you?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment, but then I nodded as I pulled my legs to my chest to make room for him. He sat down on the porch swing with me, and for a moment it was silent.

"Did...did you have a nightmare?" He asked glancing at me.

"No, it was a dream of a happy memory, but the person in it...died." I said placing my chin on my knee. "I...loved him very much."

I wiped the corner of my eyes before the tears could fall, and Bill watched me for a moment. He suddenly pulled me over into his arms almost like an older sibling would do to comfort their sibling. It was like how I'd hug my siblings or younger campers when they were sad.

"I'm sorry." Bill said. "Sookie said it is the appropriate response when a person loses someone."

I let out a weak chuckle as more tears entered my eyes. I tried to wipe them away quickly, but only more appeared.

"You truly must have loved him deeply." Bill said.

"He had asked me to marry him once." I said with a small laugh. "He was only seventeen and I had just turned sixteen, but he always said life is short, so we should use the time we have to live life fully. I told him we could wait, but we never married. He died...in my arms...there was nothing I could do. And he wasn't the only one to die that day...or in those short years...I lost two of my brothers...one's body we never recovered. I still hope that maybe he's out there somewhere, but I know I'm foolish for hoping so. And there was more than just them that died...I couldn't save them or protect them, Bill. I was too weak."

I didn't mean to start letting out all of this, but I've been holding this in since the day we won against Kronos. I didn't cry a tear since Luke's death, and I've taken care of others while ignoring my own issues. Bill tightened his hold on me, and he stroked the back of my head.

"Why couldn't it have been me instead of them?" I sobbed. "They were just children. They should have lived much longer."

"Corissa, you are only 22-years-old." Bill said. " _You_ have much longer to live. Those you love might be gone, but you need to live on for them. I am sure this boy you loved would want you to live life fully like he had said to you."

I paused in my crying to think about his words, and I knew he was right. If Luke was here right now, he would be scolding me for being so miserable. He'd even pinch my cheeks for good measure. I wiped at my eyes again, and even if I still felt like shit, I did feel better.

"Feel better?" Bill asked.

"Yes." I said as I pulled back. "Thank-you, Bill."

He smiled lightly as he let go of me, but he did keep one arm around my shoulder for comfort.

"You're welcome." Bill said. "I had a younger sister, and you remind me of her. She had a lot of spunk and she was always really strong. She hated to cry, but at times when she did, we would sit on the porch together... and I would hold her until her tears would stop. She would completely ignore the incident the next day, and if I tried to mention it, she would slap me over the head."

He chuckled when saying that, and I felt myself grinning. By the sound of it, I would have gotten along great with Bill's younger sister.

"Well, I'll probably do the same, so be careful with what you say." I teased. "...I still had my doubts about you, Bill, but you're really not a bad person. You're the nicest vampire I've ever met."

"You've met others?" Bill asked curiously as he removed his arm from around me.

"Yeah, up in New York I met a few." I said. "They just wanted to take a bite out of me though. They said I smelt really good, and they had to take a taste."

Bill looked forward looking to be in thought as he leaned forward with his arms resting on his thighs.

"Did your friends...were they killed by these vampires?" Bill asked.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Something else entirely killed. You probably wouldn't even be able to imagine it."

Bill looked back at me curiously, but I decided I said enough for tonight. I stood up from the porch swing, and Bill stood up as well.

"Thank-you for comforting me, Bill." I said. "Usually it's me comforting others. I don't...I almost never vent. Where I was going up I was the oldest, and the oldest always looks after the youngest. You can't show weakness...you can't show fear...and you can't show tears when you're the oldest."

"I understand that completely." Bill said.

I smiled at him, and then gave him a brief hug, which he awkwardly returned. I'm not good with hugging, and it's obvious he isn't either.

"Have a nice sleep, Bill." I said. "Dawn should be coming soon. See you at Gran's DGD meeting."

"You have a nice night, Corissa." He said bowing his head.

He was gone in the blink of an eye, and I went into the house deciding that Bill wasn't like other vampires. Maybe I could be friends with him. I then frowned when I realized something. Ugh, I have work tomorrow, and I know I won't be able to go back to sleep...fuck.

* * *

"Morning, Gran." I said as she came into the kitchen.

She stopped in surprise when she saw me at the stove, and I blinked at her wondering what was wrong. I was wearing her apron, which hung off me loosely even though I had it tightened all the way. I had a spatula in one hand, and the pan handle in the other.

"You're up even earlier than usual, Corissa dear." Gran said. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Not really." I said shaking my head. "I almost have breakfast done, so you don't have to worry about it. Just sit down, and I'll bring you some coffee."

Gran, who was looking at me in concern, went over to the table, and slowly sat down at the table. I let the sausage cook as I went to pour a cup of coffee for Gran. I set it down in front of her, and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank-you, dear." She said.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I went back to cooking the sausage when the phone started ringing. I was going to get it, but Gran beat me to it. She answered the phone, and angry yelling came from the other end. I paused in what I was doing to look back at Gran in shock when hearing some of the words flying from the phone. Gran looked equally as she shocked as she stood there listening to a person cursing her for bringing Bill to the DGD meeting. I glared at the phone because no one was going to speak to my Gran like that.

"Gran, let me have the phone." I said as I placed the sausage on the table.

Gran looked hesitant, but she did hand over the phone in the end. I placed it between my ear and my shoulder as I grabbed another pan.

"Who the Hades do you think you are talking to my Gran like that?" I demanded as I set the pan on the stove.

The woman on the other end just started cursing me, and my annoyance grew as I slammed the fridge door shut after grabbing the eggs.

"You listen here, Bitch." I said cutting her off. "You need to stop running your mouth now before I find out who you are, and I come and kick your ass. You have no right speaking to my Gran the way you were, and I sure as Hades won't let you speak to me like that. Now, you ever call this house again, and we're going to have some problems, you understand me?"

It was silent on the other end, so I guessed I got my point across, which was good for them.

"Have a nice day now." I said pleasantly.

I hung up the phone then turned to Gran, who was staring at me with wide eyes, as she sat at the table.

"Sorry you had to hear that, Gran." I said setting the phone on the table.

"...You have so much of your mother's fire in you, Sweetheart." Was all Gran said.

I smiled taking that as a compliment. I went back to cooking, and the phone started ringing again. I heard more cussing, and I cracked the eggs sharply in aggravation. I fried up two as Gran spoke to the woman on the phone. I was placing the fried eggs on Sookie's plate when said woman walked into the kitchen, so Gran quickly changed the conversation happening on the phone.

"Well, I will be at the church early if you wish to stop by and say hi." Gran said as Sookie sat down with a curious look on her face. "Mr. Compton's talk starts at eight."

 _"You will go to hell for this."_ I heard the woman say to Gran.

"Alright, same to you, bye now." Gran said then hung up.

I laughed shaking my head as I finished up the rest of breakfast for Gran and Sookie. I already ate a little something, and I really just wanted to go on my run to clear my head.

"Phone's been ringing early today." Sookie said then thanked me for breakfast.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment as Gran told Sookie that everyone was just excited to meet Bill tonight. Sookie frowned at the mention of Bill, and I wanted out of there before she started ranting.

"I'm going to get ready for my run." I said since I was still in my night clothes.

I jogged up the stairs to put on my usual running clothes, and I grabbed my ipod as well. I made sure my bracelet was on my wrist, and I frowned when I looked into the mirror to see my bare neck. I really wanted and needed my necklace back. I sighed as I went down the stairs to go out the door.

"Be back in a bit." I called over my shoulder.

* * *

I walked behind the bar to make a few drinks for my customers since Tara wasn't here at the moment—though she should clock in soon. Arlene was next to me making her own drinks as well. Sookie was on the other side of the bar transferring ketchup from one bottle into the other. She accidently got some all over her hand, and she hissed in annoyance.

"Bet that vampire Bill would get a rise out of that." Arlene commented.

I snorted with my lips twitching up in amusement as Sookie grabbed a rag to clean her hand.

"You'll have to ask him yourself." Sookie said.

Arlene looked to me in shock at Sookie's tone, and I just shook my head. I'm not getting into it. I already had to listen to Sookie rant about Bill on the way to work today. She's insisted more and more with me riding with her, but after this morning's ride, I will never ride with her again. Especially if she's in a bad mood.

"Vamp club not all that it was made up to be, huh?" Arlene asked.

"The place was just as expected." I said frowning.

Arlene and Sam both exchanged a glance before they both looked to Sookie and me.

"So what then? Did that vampire get all handsy with you?" Arlene asked sounding protective.

"I can take care of myself." Sookie said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah...sure you can." I mumbled. "Don't worry, Arlene, I kept an eye on her."

Sookie shot me with a glare, but it didn't even make me bat an eyelash. I've been glared at by Hades himself, so her little glare did nothing to me.

"Anyway, I won't be going out with him again." Sookie said.

Neither she nor I missed the way Arlene and Sam exchanged a grin, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Okay, that place was a kinda creepy." Sookie asked. "But how are you gonna know unless you go there yourself?"

"I said my peace yesterday." Sam as he held up his hands.

I didn't comment as I finished up my drinks then walked off leaving the conversation. I delivered the drinks to Mr. Humphries and his friend Mr. Gaul.

"Here you go, gentleman." I said smiling at them. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Nothing right now, dear." Mr. Humphries said as he held out a tip to me. "Here take this."

Mr. Humphries has always been a nice man, and he always gave big tips to me and the other waitresses.

"Thank-you, sir." I said taking the tip. "See you both at the Descendants of the Glorious Dead tonight?"

"You sure will." Mr. Gaul said nodding.

I smiled at them both telling them to call on me if they needed anything. I checked on my other tables, and after seeing they were okay, I went back towards the bar.

"Any of you need anything?" I asked the people at the bar.

Someone called for another sweet tea, and I told them I'd be back with one as I grabbed their glass. I went around back to where Sam was making more tea, so I set my glass next to him.

"Another sweet tea, Sam." I said.

"Coming right up." He replied.

I nodded my thanks when the ladies' room door burst open with a loud crash when the door hit the wall. Tara came marching out while leaving a shocked Sookie standing there.

"Keep that girl away from me." Tara snapped at Sam as she passed.

Sam and I watched her go, and I blinked in confusion. What happened between her and Sookie? Before I could ask said woman, she grabbed a sweet tea from Sam, and went off without pause.

"Okay," I drawled. "You know what just happened?"

"No clue." Sam said as he held out another sweet tea towards me. "By the way, Sookie and I are going to the DGD together, so you might need to find a ride."

I froze with my hand around the glass as I stared at Sam with wide eyes in question.

"You and Sookie? Sookie and you?" I asked. "I guess you finally got the balls to make a move, huh, Sam?"

Sam gave me a playful glare, and I shrugged as I pulled the glass from his hand. I wasn't sure how this was going to work, and I felt bad for Bill. He actually is really nice, and I kind of wanted Sookie and him to make up.

"Well, I'll get to the meeting just fine." I said. "Thanks for the heads-up."

"You're welcome." Sam said.

I pat his back as I past him to go deliver the sweet tea to the man at the bar. I set it down in front of him, and that's when I noticed Andy's dejected face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I stole one of his fries.

I popped it in my mouth, and he barely even reacted to me stealing his food. Huh, he must be really upset to let me just get by with that.

"Andy?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Andy...come in, Andy."

Andy blinked finally focusing in on me, but he still seemed sad. I sighed wondering what was up with him.

"How about a free beer on the house?" I asked. "To turn that frown upside down, sad clown."

"And more fries?" Andy asked looking like a kicked puppy.

I snorted wondering what happened to him today, but I guess I could be nice this time around.

"Yeah, and more fries." I said.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric just rose after the sunset, and as he sat in his office, Pam walked in with a file in her hand.

"I finished this before I went to ground last night." Pam said tossing the folder onto Eric's desk. "It's all I could find on Corissa Stackhouse."

Eric opened the folder with a printed photo of Corissa's motorcycle license being the first thing he saw. He looked at Corissa's picture before putting the picture off to the side. Another image of Corissa greeted him, but it was of a young Corissa. It showed her on a missing child paper.

"She went missing?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Pam said. "Based on the reports I found, Corissa Stackhouse vanished eleven years ago. When the police searched for her, they went to a place she liked to play, and found a lot of blood and signs of a struggle."

Eric's brow quirked in interest as he found the police report in the file. The report said the police brought out dogs to track Corissa. They had went to her home to find her room a mess with more blood across the floor. They followed a scent to a river, but lost her after that. He read on seeing they searched for weeks for the girl until her mother, Mirabel Stackhouse, called off the search after receiving a letter from someone named Brunner. The letter had went on record, and there was a copy of it here.

"Dear Ms. Stackhouse," Eric read out loud. "I wish to inform you that your daughter—Corissa M. Stackhouse—is safe and well. She arrived late this evening with a few companions. They are all in one piece, and will be safe here. I assure you if Corissa wishes to leave, you will see her at the end of the summer. If not I will be sure to send you more letters on her progress and wellbeing. I am sure she will do splendidly here. Sincerely, Mr. Brunner."

"Interesting little sunflower, isn't she?" Pam asked.

Eric didn't even question the 'sunflower' part as he looked over the letter once again.

"Very interesting." Eric said as he pulled out Corissa's necklace from his pocket. "I do believe I need to make a house call."

"Here's the address." Pam said moving some papers aside to point to an address.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

"I'm running so late." I said as I looked into my mirror.

I was wearing another dress much to my annoyance, but since I was going into a church I thought it was only appropriate. It was a pale green color with a yellow ribbon going around my torso. It was also sleeveless with two thin straps on my shoulders. On my feet I hand on sandals with three inch heels. My bracelet was of course on my wrist, and my poor neck was still bare. My hair was half up-half down, so one side of my neck was exposed tonight. I had more natural colored make-up on my face, and dark eyeliner on.

"Good enough." I said as I left my room. "I need to hurry. I needed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

I wasn't late for Bill's talk, but I was supposed to have showed up early to help set up. However, Sam had needed someone to close up the place for him, and since I didn't want him to be late for his date with Sookie, I volunteered. Not that it matter now. I just needed to get moving. I went down the stairs two steps at a time, and just as I reached the front door, a cold chill went down my spine. I froze with my hand on the handle as I sensed something on the other side of the door.

"Good-evening, Ms. Stackhouse." A deep voice said from outside.

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice, and when I pulled the door open I saw Eric there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I clutched Sookie's car keys in my hand.

I didn't feel like riding my bike in a dress, so Sookie let me borrow her car for tonight.

"It's good to see you as well." Eric said with a smirk.

I just narrowed my eyes at him as I stood defensively. I knew he couldn't get in unless invited, but I couldn't stand here all night. I needed to get out of here, so get to the church, which meant going pass him.

"I was wondering actually if you would like this back." He said pulling out my necklace from his pocket. "I believe you dropped it last night."

My eyes widened at the sight of it, and his smirk grew. I cursed mentally knowing he just wasn't going to hand it over.

"I would really appreciate it, if you would give it to me." I said keeping calm.

"Really appreciate it, hmm?" He asked as he twisted one of the beads on the necklace.

My hands clenched even tighter, and I was sure if I squeezed much more, Sookie's keys would cut my skin.

"I will give this back to you if...you come with me to my bar tonight." Eric said. "I wish to speak more with you."

"I have somewhere to be tonight, sorry." I said.

"Then afterwards." Eric said.

I frowned though looked back to my necklace. I want it back...it was too important to just leave with Eric.

"Fine, I give you my word." I said. "I'll come by later."

Eric stared at me for a long moment, but he did hold out my necklace. I reached past the door to take it, and as soon as I grabbed it, he snatched my wrist. He pulled me out of the house, and he closed the door after me.

"I look forward to seeing you tonight." He said looking down to meet my eyes. "... _Rissa_..."

He was gone in a flash as I stiffened up at the use of that nickname. It was like he used it on person to get a reaction from me. I shook my head snapping myself from my thoughts. I looked down at my necklace seeing it was alright, which had me letting out a sigh of relief. Even if it looked odd with my outfit, I put it around my neck. I relaxed with its familiar weight around my neck as I brushed the claw in the center. I remembered I needed to get going, so I locked up the house before heading for Sookie's car.

* * *

I walked quietly as possible into the church to see things had already started, and that Bill was speaking finishing a story about a man named Tolliver Humphries. Bill paused a second to glance at me with his gaze showing worry, but I smiled to assure him I was fine. Mayor Norris then raised his hand, so Bill called on him as I took a open seat beside Terry. I smiled at Terry who seemed a bit flustered. I reached out to hold his hand, and his shaking stopped. He looked at me gratefully, and I nodded.

"I've been digging in the archives this week." Mayor Norris said as he stood with something in his hand. "And I found this old tintype. The inscription on the back says 'Mr. W.T. Compton and family'. Can you tell of if this is a picture of you?"

Bill stepped up looking hesitant, but he did take the tintype from Mayor Norris with shaking hands. He opened it, and I watched as a new emotion I have never seen on any vampire's face appear on his...and it was genuine sadness.

"This...This is a remarkable photograph. I remember the day we gathered we have this taken." Bill said glancing up at everyone.

"When was the last time you were with them?" Maxine, Hoyt's mother, asked looking teary eyed.

Bill explained the last time he saw his family was in 1962 when he had left for war, and that he never got to return to them since his human life ended.

"But you became a...a vampire after that, right?" Rene asked. "Couldn't you go back to your family then?"

Everyone looked to Bill curiously, and he looked down at the ground saying it wouldn't have been possible. He quickly pulled out a tissue to dab at his eyes before the tears could fall. I looked at him sadly because I could understand the pain of missing your loved ones. But it must have been much harder on him to have not been able to return to his family because of what he had become.

"I apologize. This is not a subject I'm very comfortable speaking about. But thank-you for the photograph, Mayor." Bill said as he returned to the podium. "Any other questions?"

* * *

After Bill was done speaking, I went to tell him good job, and tell Gran I had to leave. I have to go speak with...Eric. Just thinking about him pissed me off. I also need to tell Sam I couldn't work for tonight when the bar would be opening back up. I bet that's going to go over well. I found the three people I wished to speak with and Sookie standing together, so I went over to them.

"Hey, Bill, good job speaking." I said hugging him briefly. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

"It's quite alright." He assured me as he returned my hug. "Is everything alright, though?"

I nodded my head with a smile on my face, but I don't think I convinced him.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't work tonight." I said turning to him. "Something came up, and I have to see to it."

Or I'm sure Eric would come looking for me, and I didn't want him to show up at Merlotte's.

"It's alright, Rissy." Sam said. "You never ask for time off."

I thanked him then hugged Sookie and Gran goodbye. I have Bill's hand a squeeze in farewell, and then I was out of there. Fangtasia here I come.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric sat upon his throne as always as he watched his customers with little interest. He was growing bored waiting on Corissa, and just as he was about to go fetch her himself, the smell of sunshine entered his nose. He looked towards the door seeing Corissa walking in with her eyes shifting around to survey the room. He's noticed she seems to very conscious of what's around her, and he noticed last night that her eyes went to find all possible exits when she had entered. It was as if she expected something to come out and attack her.

He looked over what she was wearing to see it was similar to the night before, but she had on a tank top instead of a corset. Around her neck was the necklace she seemed very fond of, and he saw her golden bracelet gleam in the light. He watched as Corissa twitched it around her wrist as if to make sure it was there as she walked between his customers with a frown on her face. As she was walking someone grabbed her ass to give it a squeeze, which drew a growl from Eric...one he didn't understand.

He was about to stand to go over to Corissa, but he paused when Corissa grabbed the man's arm. She twisted it behind his back as she slammed his head into the table. Things froze for a moment as everyone looked towards Corissa and the man. His friends stood up appearing to about to help him, but Corissa shoved the first man to the floor to punch one of his approaching friends in the face. She kneed the man in the gut, and then grabbed the last one by the hair of his head. She slammed his head against the table top, and he slumped to the floor.

"Next time think before you go to grab a woman's ass." She said to the men on the floor. "She might not be as nice as me."

Some around the bar laughed, and Eric's lips twitched up as the three men scrambled to their feet. They ran from the bar, and Corissa snorted with a roll of her eyes. Some clapped her on the shoulder complimenting her as Eric continued watching her.

"Seems like Sunflower came after all." Pam said from his right. "And what an entrance."

Eric smirked as he stood up from his throne, which caught Corissa's eyes. She glanced over at him, and his smirk widened. She gave him a blank look in return as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Show her to my office." Eric ordered Pam as he slipped away.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I sighed when Eric vanished from the stage with Pam popping up next to me in the same second.

"My master wishes to speak with you in his office." Pam said.

I nodded following the blonde vampire towards Eric's office. I ignored the stares that followed me, and stuffed my hands in my pockets to appear relaxed. Pam showed me to Eric's office, and when she opened the door, I saw Eric sitting behind a desk.

"Have a seat." He said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk then looked to Pam. "Leave us."

Pam left shutting the door behind her as I sat down in front of Eric's desk. I crossed one leg over the other as I frowned at the blonde. My attention was brought back to hair, and I just couldn't say nothing about it.

"You need a haircut." I said bluntly.

Eric's brow quirked at the random comment, but I just couldn't help myself. I can't stand his long hair. Only certain people can pull it off, I tell you.

"You're very blunt." Eric said.

"I try." I said shrugging. "But seriously, haircut. I'll give it to you myself. It might actually make you look pretty."

Eric's lips twitched up in amusement, but I was being serious. Long hair did not suit him at all.

"Thank-you for the offer, but my hairstyle is not why I asked you here." Eric said.

I don't think holding my necklace hostage counts as him asking me here. In fact, it seems like the exact opposite.

"Then why did you ask me here?" I asked. "I'm just some small town girl from Bon Temps. Why would you have an interest in me?"

"Ms. Stackhouse, I think we both know you're not just some girl from a small town." Eric said. "You are something else entirely."

I frowned at Eric as I leaned back into the chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." I said. "I do suppose in some ways I outshine some of the women in Bon Temps. Actually in many ways I do, but that doesn't make me some kind of creature like you're implying."

Eric appeared in front of me with his hands resting on the arms of the chair, so he could lean in to glare at me. I glared right back refusing to show fear even when his teeth clicked out.

"I do not like being lied to, Ms. Stackhouse." Eric said then leaned in to sniff my neck.

I held back a shudder as his nose traveled across my neck, and brushing against my skin. I would not let him see how uncomfortable he makes me.

"You smell of sunshine." Eric said as he pulled back to look into my eyes. "Now just what are you?"

"One: how the Hades do you know what sunshine smells like? You're a vampire. Get near the sun and you fry. And two: none of your fucking business." I retorted sharply.

Eric growled sharply in return as his hand gripped my forearm so tight I could hear the bone groan in protest.

"Are you really defying me? I could kill you, Corissa." He growled.

"What can I say? I love to live dangerously, _Eric_." I replied with a mocking smirk. "It's one of the many personality traits I have that keep men interested."

Eric opened his mouth to say something else, but his voice disappeared as images started flashing through my mind. I saw myself back at home, and I was in the kitchen. I looked around in confusion until my eyes landed on...Gran who was laying on the ground convulsing with blood pouring out onto floor. I gasped coming out of the vision. Eric was watching me curiously as I placed a hand on my chest.

"I need to go." I said getting up. "I need to go now."

I went to the door, but as I was opening Eric zipped behind me to slam the door shut.

"You aren't going anywhere until you answer my questions." He said.

I whirled around glaring at him darkly because if he was going to stand in my way, I was going to put an arrow in his chest right here and now.

"Let me out of here, Eric!" I snapped. "My grandmother is going to die if you don't let me out, please!"

I never wanted to beg anyone for anything, but I needed to save my Gran. I had too!

"So, you can see the future." Eric said smirking as he leaned back. "That's all I need to know for now. Go on if you wish."

I frowned because he got what he wanted, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I ran out of the office, and hurried out of the bar to jump onto my bike. I revved the engine before shooting out of the parking lot. I had to hurry if I didn't—Gran would die!


	5. I Go to a Funeral

I arrived at my home, and I cut my engine quickly. I ran up the steps, and didn't even pause to sense for danger as I ripped the door open.

"Gran!" I yelled. "Gran!"

I received no reply, so I hurried into the kitchen to see Gran was already on the floor convulsing. I knelt down beside her while ignoring all the blood as I tried to look at all her wounds. I could heal this...I can...I can do it.

"Don't worry, Gran, you're going to be alright." I promised her. "You're going to be fine."

Though before I could start healing her, someone jumped me from behind. I hit the floor with my head cracking against the floor. I grunted in pain before crying out when a blade stabbed me in the ribs. I reared my arm back with my elbow catching the attacker in the jaw. He stumbled back before he ran from the room leaving the knife embedded in my side. I leaned back against the counter ripping the blade from my side. I placed my hand on it to stop the bleeding as best as I could. I then looked back to Gran seeing that she had stopped breathing.

"No...no, Gran, please!" I said crawling over to her.

I placed my fingers against her neck to search for a pulse, but there wasn't one. I fell back away from her when I heard the door slam open.

"Corissa!" I heard Bill call.

He hurried into the kitchen as I sat there staring at my grandmother's lifeless corpse. I didn't even question why Bill was here as he knelt down beside me, and placed his hand against my bleeding wound. I didn't even react as I sat there unblinking. I did react, however, when he placed his bleeding wrist against my mouth. I tried to push him away, but he kept his wrist firmly to my mouth as he held me with his other arm.

"Corissa, Corissa, don't fight!" He said into my ear. "Shh...Shh."

I finally relaxed, and a few seconds later he pulled his wrist from my mouth. At another moment, I'd be pissed off about being fed vampire blood. But all I could do was sit there and stare at all the blood covering over the floor.

"Corissa, Sookie is just outside." Bill said. "She heard you screaming, which allowed me to sense her fear."

So that's what brought him here. His connection to Sookie let him know something was wrong then when he got close enough h probably smelled all the blood. I shook myself slightly to clear my head before looking to Bill.

"Don't...Don't let her in here to see this by herself." I begged.

Bill nodded before rushing outside as I took a moment to compose myself. I looked down at my body to look at all the blood covering me. It reminded me of that time I was holding Luke, and I had been stained with all this blood as he died. I couldn't save him then, and I couldn't save my gran this time around. Why was I always too late? What was the point of seeing the future if I always arrived too late?

"Rissy!" I heard Sookie yell.

She came in a second later with Bill at her side. Sookie's eyes widened when seeing all the blood on me. She stepped forward towards me as I remained on the floor, but she slipped on Gran's blood. Bill caught her before she could fall, and Sookie's eyes took in our Gran.

"I'm sorry...I tried to get here to help her, but someone jumped me." I said. "When he finally ran off, Gran was already..."

Sookie didn't say anything as she continued to stare at Gran with wide eyes. I nodded to Bill to get her out of her, and he dipped his head. He went to turn her around, but we both heard someone on the front porch. Bill's teeth clicked out as he pushed Sookie towards me as I stood up. I put Sookie behind me as Bill moved forward. Someone came into the house, and Bill pinned him into the wall. It was revealed to be Sam who angrily told Bill to let him go.

"What are you doing here?" Bill demanded.

"I was making sure Sookie got home safe." Sam said. "The door was open. What are you doing here?"

"Bill, it's alright." Sookie said. "Let him go."

Bill slowly let Sam go as his teeth receded, but he still glared at our boss who glared at him in return. However, Sam then looked to us..

"Sookie, Corissa..." Sam trailed off seeing the blood all over me. "What happened?"

* * *

I stood in the kitchen as the authorities and the coroners looked over Gran's body. Andy was asking me some questions since I was the one who got here first and was even attacked by the killer.

"So, you didn't see his face." Andy said as he wrote in his notebook.

"No." I said. "He hit me from behind, and I was dazed momentarily when my head hit the floor. He was gone before I could even blink."

Andy nodded his head while trying really hard not to look at Gran's body, which was right behind me.

"And Adele was still alive when you entered the house?" Andy continued.

"She was. I tried to access her wounds, and see what I could do to help." I said. "I planned to get her stable before calling 911 because she didn't have much time, but the attacker jumped me before that."

Another nod from Andy as he continued to scribbling away on his notebook. He didn't question how I would even know how to stable Gran, which was probably because my mother had been the town's doctor before her death.

"And after the attacker left, vampire Bill arrived." Andy said.

I nodded as I leaned against the doorframe with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Do you know why he was here?" Andy asked.

"Didn't ask." I said. "Might have been here to see Sookie though. I believe he might have wanted to speak with her about something."

"One more question then we're done." Andy promised me. "Can you tell me where you were before arriving home?"

I mentally frowned because I didn't want to explain I was up in Shreveport at Fangtasia because that'd make people jump to conclusions.

"I had to make an unwanted trip to Shreveport for business." I said.

Andy just nodded not pressing me, which I was grateful for, but Bud gave me a suspicious look.

"Thank-you for your help." Andy said.

Just then Deputy J. Easton Ellis walked into the room after being outside. He was one of the few people outside my close family and friends that I still remember from my time as a kid here. It was mostly because he hung out with Jason a lot as a kid. The two of them and Hoyt Fortenberry used to get in a lot of trouble together, so I was a bit surprised when I had returned home to find the troublemaker had become a cop.

"The tracks I was following disappeared a few yards away from the house." He said. "And the boot print out there is from such a common boot it probably won't help."

He gave me an apologetic look as he said this, but I wasn't angry with him. We all could only do as much as we could.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and get cleaned up, Riss." He suggested kindly.

"Yeah." I said while not in the mood to play tough girl. "If you need anything, let me know."

I walked away into the living room. Sookie looked up from the couch to me, but I barely glanced at her as I went up the stairs. I couldn't look her in the eye right now. I couldn't save Gran, and she had been basically all Sookie had. I went into the bathroom as I pulled off my jacket to toss to the side. I peeled off my gloves, and laid them across the sink. I looked down at my hands to see that the blood had soaked through my gloves to stain them.

I turned on the water letting it warm up as I grabbed a bar of soap. I ran my hands and the soap under the water then started scrubbing my hands really hard. The water and white soap bar stained red as I continued watching my hands and arms. I didn't know how long I was doing that for, but I was suddenly snapped out of it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head seeing Bill. He silently took the bar of soap from me then rinsed my arm off to reveal I had scrubbed my arms raw. He turned off the water then dried my hands and arms. But even though the blood was gone it was still like I could see it.

"It's never going to come off." I said looking at my hands. "No matter how hard I scrub the blood is still there."

Bill looked at me softly as I wrung my hands and rubbed at them as if to try to take more blood off. A part of me knew the blood had to be gone, but the other part of me felt as if my hands were still stained with it. It was like my eyes were trying to fuck with my brain by making me see what isn't there.

"They just took your grandmother's body." Bill said. "I need to leave before the sun comes, but Sookie and your employer are downstairs."

"I see...thanks." I said as I rested my hands against the sink so I could lean into it, and so I'd stop rubbing at them.

"I will be back tomorrow night." Bill assured me.

I nodded my head while looking down at the sink. I really hated to be taken care off because it showed that I'm weak, and I hate being weak. Bill kissed the side of my head in a brotherly manner before he left me alone. I stood in the bathroom a moment to collect myself then grabbed my gloves at jacket.

Luckily my favorite leather jacket didn't have much blood on it, but my gloves, tank top, and jeans were going to be burned. I looked into the mirror again to make sure my emotions were off my face before leaving the room. If I ever find the bastard who killed my grandmother, well then I might just have to break my oath in never taking a human life.

* * *

I stood outside on the porch staring off into the yard as more people arrived. Of course word about Gran's death spread quickly, and now our home was swarmed with people offering their condolences. I knew over half of them weren't really sorry, but human 'decency' compelled them come offer an apology. Also a morbid sense of curiosity also had them wanting to come and see if they could get a look of blood or the emotional trauma left behind.

"Rissy, sweetheart!"

I turned my head seeing Arlene making her way over to me. I blinked seeing the redhead's makeup was running due to tears running down her face. She hugged me tightly when she reached me, and I slowly put my arms around her. Arlene is my friend, and I knew she was more genuine than most of the people here.

"Honey, I am so sorry." She said as she pulled back. "If you need anything, let me know."

"I will, Arlene." I said nodding. "If you want to see Sookie, she's in the kitchen."

Arlene nodded her head then hurried off inside the house, which left me alone a bit. I returned to rubbing at my hands, which is something I've tried to stop unsuccessfully. However, I just keep thinking about all the blood that has stained these hands in my lifetime, which sets me off into wanting to clean them even when I make my hands raw. More people came up to me to tell me how sorry they were, and I pretty much just brushed them off. I didn't want their hollow apologies nor their fake sympathy. I only spoke with those who were trying to be truly kind and offer their heartfelt condolences.

"Hey, sexy mamma, there you are." Lafayette said as he poked his head out the door.

The people on the porch turned to give him appalled looks with what he called me, but he ignored them as he walked towards me. He put his arm around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You hiding out here?" He asked me.

"Pretty much." I said as I continued rubbing my hands. "I want nothing to do with those people inside. Most of them don't care. They're just here to gossip and watch Sookie and me as if we're some kind of sideshow. And I don't feel like putting on an act."

Lafayette nodded in understanding then took my hands gently to stop what I was doing. He looked down at them in concern before looking back up at me.

"And you don't have to." Lafayette assured me. "Just mourn how you wish, and ignore all those fucking people."

I smiled up at Lafayette as best I could as I thanked him, and he smiled at me in return. He kissed the top of my head then told me he was inside if I needed him. He left me alone to my thoughts, and I returned to gazing out at the yard and rubbing my hands. I was nearly zoned out until I heard shouting from inside the house. I hurried in, and when I entered everything was quiet. I went into the living room seeing everyone frozen while looking into the kitchen. I walked in there seeing Sookie standing there with Gran's last pie clutched in her hands. I looked to Tara who nodded upstairs, and I nodded in return.

"Okay, move it." I said pushing people out of my way. "We're going to take Sookie upstairs."

I reached my cousin, and put her between Tara and me. We guided her into the living room, and I wasn't shy in pushing people out of my way. Sam stepped seeming as if he was going to say something, but I shook my head getting him to stop.

"Give us a little girl time." Tara said as we made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, Lafayette."

Said man followed us up the stairs, and we all went into Sookie's room away from prying eyes. Sookie sat at the head of her bed, and Tara across from her at the foot. Lafayette was propped up against the foot of the bed, and I had my head angled in his lap as I laid there.

"I shouldn't have lost it like that." Sookie said as she looked down at the pie resting between her and Tara.

"Don't feel sorry for yelling at that stupid old bitch." Tara said. "She's been sticking her nose where it don't belong for years."

Yeah, and if Sookie hadn't yelled at her, I sure as Hades would have if I had been in there. I'd probably have kicked the woman out myself, and then the rest of them.

"Say it. I mean, if she talked anymore shit, she'd be shaped like a turd." Lafayette said.

Tara and Lafayette laughed at his joke, and my lips twitched up slightly in amusement.

"Gran's gone...she's really gone." Sookie said.

"Yeah...she is." I said as I played with a loose string on my shirt.

I've lost another member of my family. I know very well that life this short and can end in a blink, but I had been hoping not to lose any more family for a while. But I guess in my life that wasn't possible to ask for.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Sookie said. "I can't even think straight."

"Well, of course, you can't." Tara said. "How can you with all these circling buzzards?"

"We're not their entertainment, Sookie." I said as I sat up. "We're not a sideshow. You just have to feel whatever it is your feeling, and everyone else can just fuck off."

Sookie looked up to me as I reached out to grip her hand in a comforting gesturing.

"I'm not sure I'm... feeling anything." She said. "I'm just numb."

"Numb is good." Tara said. "Numb is probably something you need right now. The both of you."

Tara looked to me, and I silently nodded my head. But the numbness will go away, and the feeling left behind is the worst pain I've ever known.

"Stop worrying about being so appropriate." Tara said. "This isn't an appropriate event."

Sookie didn't say anything for a while as she looked down at the bed with her eyes watering.

"Thank-you for getting me out of there." Sookie said as she looked back up. "I haven't had a single minute of silence. Can't seem to block anything out right now."

"Want me to tell them to shut the hell up?" Tara offered.

"I'll do it gladly." I added. "I'll kick them out in the process."

Sookie smiled at me softly as she turned her hand over to squeeze my hand gently.

"I wish it was that easy." Sookie said.

"It is." Lafayette said smirking as he pulled a bag of pills form his pocket. "You're wish is my command."

Sookie tried to decline saying she didn't do drugs, and Lafayette said it wasn't a drug as he pulled out a single little blue pill. I didn't blame her for being wary of it, but I'm sure Lafayette wouldn't give her the hard stuff.

"This is just a Valium." Lafayette said he said holding it out to Sookie. "Tell you what, put it on your night stand just in case you change your mind."

Sookie still looked unsure, but she did reach out to take the small pill away from Lafayette.

"Well, I'm going to check on the circling buzzards." Lafayette said as he stood.

"And I'm going too." I said. "I guess one of us needs to be down there, and if they annoy me any longer, their asses will be out the door."

Sookie called out to Lafayette and me as I got off the bed while stretching my limbs. Sookie held out Gran's last pie silently, and asked if we'd take this downstairs for her.

"I will guard it with my life." Lafayette said as he took it.

He bowed his head lightly, and the two of us left Sookie and Tara alone upstairs. The second I set foot downstairs people's eyes were on me. I sighed in aggravation as I started heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, Rissy, wait." Sam said catching my arm. "There's a kid outside saying he knows you. Said his name is Will."

My eyes widened, and I rushed by Sam to go outside. When I opened the door, I saw Will standing out on the porch. He was dressed in his usual shirt and shorts and his blonde hair was as shaggy as ever. His blue eyes found mine, and he smiled at me.

"Cori." He said. "Sorry for popping in like this. I got a bad feeling."

I just smiled before jumping at my younger brother who was actually very tall for his age. He hugged me in his muscular arms as my arms went around his waist.

"Είναι καλό να βλέπεις, αδελφέ (It is good to see you, brother)." I said. "Σας έχω χάσει. (I've missed you.)"

"Σας έχω χάσει πάρα πολύ, αδελφή. (I've missed you too, sister.)" Will said then looked around at the people watching us. "Ήρθα σε μια κακή στιγμή? (Did I come at a bad time?)"

I pulled away from him to shoot a glare at the nosy people, and they all looked away as if they hadn't just been watching us like hawks. I nodded for Will to follow me, and he followed me right off the porch. We went around back, and I leaned against the side of the house.

"My grandmother was murdered last night." I said. "And the killer tried to kill me, but ran off the second my elbow knocked him in the nose."

Will's eyes widened, and he stepped forward to start looking him over. I batted him away, however, since I was fine.

"I'm fine." I said once he stopped fussing. "The only thing wrong with me right now is all those people in there."

I lightly hit the side of the house to indicate I meant the people that was separated from us by a mere wall. I noticed how Will's eyes looked to my hand as I did this, and I'm sure he noticed the red marks from all the rubbing and even the sores that were forming. He took my hands to look down at them.

"The only thing wrong, huh?" He asked looking up at me.

I sighed guessing I couldn't hide the fact of what I've been doing to my hands.

"I just keep seeing blood." I said as I reacted my hands to hold them to my chest. "My brain tells me there isn't any, but when I look at them, all I see is blood. Not just my Gran's blood…but _his_ too. I can't get it off, Will."

Will looked at me gently then pulled me tightly into his arms with his head resting against the top of mine as one of his hands gently held the back of my head. I welcomed the comfort as I tried to hold back tears.

"I knew something was wrong." Will said. "So I got on a plane and hurried over here. I would have asked Nico for a lift on Mrs. O'Leary, but he hasn't been around much lately."

I frowned a bit in worry for the son of Hades because I thought of him as one of my siblings. After Bianca died, he had needed someone to look after him, and I had stepped up along with Rhea Singer to help him out whenever we could.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." I said trying to smile as we pulled away from each other. "You want to stay a few days?"

I could use the company, and already thinking about having my brother back made me feel so much better.

"I'm glad you asked, so I wouldn't have to force myself into your home." Will said grinning. "Do you really think I'd leave you when you need family the most?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I slugged his shoulder, and he whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't make me remind you who's in charge, Buddy." I said as I started walking around the house again.

As we were coming around the corner, Jason was storming into the house. I frowned getting a bad feeling.

"Wait here." I said as I started heading inside the house.

I looked around for Jason not seeing him, but when I heard yelling upstairs, I knew where to go. I started rushing upstairs, but as soon as I hit the top step, Jason back rushing past. He shoved by me as if he hadn't see me, and my head banged against the wall. I winced then shook my head as I rushed off Jason.

"Jason, hold up!" I called running after him. "Jason!"

I ran out the door just as Jason was going to his car, but he was stopped by Andy Bellefleur. I walked over towards them, and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"You think I killed my own grandmother?" Jason asked Andy.

A second later, Jason shoved Andy like he was cardboard right into his truck. Andy grunted then fell to the ground, which had the people watching gasping. Jason stood there huffing in anger, which is when Easton ran over to him.

"Okay, pal, let's get out of here." He said leading Jason to the passenger's side of the truck. "Grab a few beers, and go back to your place."

Jason didn't fight him as he got into the truck when Easton opened the door. As Easton shut the door, he nodded to let me know he'd take care of Jason. I nodded in return as he got into the truck. He drove off as I turned my eyes onto Andy who was pushing himself to his knees. He turned this head to see me, and I glared down at him. I punched him right in the face, and he hit the ground again.

"You should think twice before accusing people of committing murder, Andy Bellefleur." I said. "How dare you accuse Jason of killing Gran! I think you should leave before I decided to knock you another one."

I turned away from the man, who was groaning on the ground, and I ignored all those people who were staring at me with wide eyes. Will joined me on the porch, and he went inside with me as he kept his hand on the small of my back for comfort.

"Make yourself at home." I said. "I need to kick all these other people out."

As I said that, Tara came down the stairs saying Sookie needed her rest, which was perfect timing in my opinion.

"Translation: Get the fuck out of here." I said to them as I stood beside Tara.

Most of the people just stood there looking at us, which had my brow quirking at them.

"You heard us." I said.

"Yeah, the sideshow is over." Tara said. "Get! Let's go!"

She started ushering people out while saying 'they loved them' and 'thank-you for coming'. They all started leaving as Will sat down on the couch like I had instructed. Sam came up to Tara and I, and the both of us frowned up at him in unison.

"That means you too, Sam." Tara said.

Sam frowned looking past us in worry, and I sighed knowing he was really concerned about Sookie.

"Look, I get it, but she needs her rest." Tara said.

"If anything happens we'll let you know." I added. "Now please, Boss, get your ass out."

Sam sighed then gave me a quick hug before he left the house. Tara rushed Arlene and Maxine out, but the redhead didn't leave until she gave me one hug.

"Hey, you!" Tara said pointing at Will. "I don' know who the fuck you are but get out."

"Tara, that's my younger half-brother, Will." I said. "He's staying."

Tara and Lafayette, who shut the door after everyone was out, stared from Will and me in surprise as he stood up from the couch.

"Half-brother?" Lafayette asked.

"Younger?" Tara added staring up at Will.

"Yeah, he turned fifteen not all that long ago." I said as Will stood beside me.

He smiled at my two friends, and introduced himself properly to them as he held out his hand. The two cousins shook his hand in greeting while still staring at him funny.

"Anyone more half-brothers we need to know about?" Tara asked.

"Quite a few and half-sisters too." I said. "Our dad isn't good at keeping it in his pants."

* * *

"What fuck is it with white people and Jell-O?" Lafayette asked as he stared at all the food on the table. "I don't understand."

Will, who was eating some Jell-O, paused with a spoon full near his mouth. I snorted shaking my head, and Lafayette also shook his head at my brother.

"What? I'm a growing boy." Will said to defend himself.

He put more Jell-O into his mouth, and I grinned at my brother. Half-bloods do have quite the appetite, and honestly, the smell of this food was making me hungry.

"What are we going to do with all this?" Tara asked.

"Toss it." Lafayette said.

"Or let Will just eat it all." I quipped.

Will stuck his tongue out at me as he leaned against the counter while holding his Jell-O protectively.

"No, Sookie nor Will need this bad ju-ju cooking." Lafayette said taking the Jell-O from Will who protested. "Believe me, you'll be thanking me later."

Will looked to me for help, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't even know what Lafayette meant by 'bad ju-ju' cooking.

"Bad ju-ju?" Tara asked.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. That shit is true as gold." Lafayette said. "If you put love into your food, folk can taste it."

He lifted up a glass bowl of cornbread, and he held it out to Tara who frowned in confusion.

"Look, smell this, you can smell the fear and nastiness coming off that cornbread." Lafayette said.

Tara blinked taking the bowl before grabbing a piece of cornbread to pop into her mouth.

"Taste just find to me." She said as she chewed over what she had in her mouth.

"Bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that." Lafayette said. "Watch."

He then sighed when seeing Will had reclaimed his Jell-O when Lafayette wasn't watching.

"Boy, did what I say go through one ear and out the other?" Lafayette asked.

I laughed as Will just smiled a perfect Apollo smile that no one could resist, which left Lafayette dazed and silent.

"Let's just get to work." I said as I pushed Will down into the chair. "You just sit there, look pretty, and fill that bottomless pit of a stomach."

* * *

Will, who was nice enough to help me with the dishes, and I were putting away more dishes when I heard the front slam open. I ran into the living room with Will behind me as a blur went flying up the stairs.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tara, who had been grabbing dishes around the house, demanded.

She and Lafayette, who had been sweeping, ran up the steps with Will and I right behind them. We ran into Sookie's room to see Bill shaking her as he called her name. Tara went to stop him, but Lafayette and I pulled her back. I frowned in confusion as Bill continued to call her name sounding worried. Sookie finally opened her eyes groggily to look up at the worried vampire.

"Bill, what's wrong?" Sookie asked sleepily.

Bill looked her over a second before sighing as his shoulder slumped in relief.

"I thought...I had a dream. That was all." He said shaking his head. "You just go back to sleep."

She tried to protest, but he assured her that he'd remain here tonight, so she turned over to sleep. As he watched her a moment, I ushered Tara, Lafayette, and Will out of the room. I followed after them to give Bill some time alone with Sookie.

"That the vampire you told me about?" Will asked as we stood around in the living room.

"Yes, that's Bill." I said. "He's a friend."

Will's eyes widened because he knew I didn't call many people friend until I knew them well. And I've barely known Bill over a week. Said vampire came down the steps, and he walked into the living room. Tara and Lafayette stepped back slightly, but I smiled at Bill.

"Bill, this is my younger brother Will." I said bringing Will over to him. "Will, this is Bill Compton."

Will smiled at Bill, which seemed to surprise the man, as Will held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Will said as Bill hesitantly shook his hand. "Thank-you for looking after Cori. I know she can be a handful."

I slugged Will in the arm, and he winced rubbing it as he pouted at me. Bill's lips twitched up a fraction as he looked between Will and me.

"You sister is a good friend of mine, so it isn't a problem to look out for her." Bill said. "And it's nice to meet some of her family."

Will nodded his head then told me he was going to turn in early. I had set him up in my room, and he had put his bag in there earlier after everyone else had left. He went up the stairs after telling Tara and Lafayette goodnight.

"He seems like a nice man." Bill said.

"Boy." I corrected. "Will's only fifteen."

Bill's eyes widened slightly, and I nodded my head in understanding. Everyone always thought Will was much older than he actually was due to his height.

"Are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"I plan to." Bill said with a nod.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked. "Gran got a few True Bloods in case you ever came over for company."

Bill nodded his head, so I went into the kitchen with him following behind me. I opened the fridge then opened the bottom compartment to grab a bottle of O negative. I handed it to Bill, and he thanked me.

"I will go outside." Bill said. "I do not wish to cause your friends to be uncomfortable."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I closed it as I nodded in the end. That'd probably be best. Bill went outside, and I went back to cleaning up the place with Lafayette and Tara's help. I sighed as I went back to the dishes while hoping things got better soon after Gran's funeral tomorrow.

* * *

"I hate funerals." I said to Will as he stood beside me.

I couldn't bring myself to sit in the front with my two cousins, so I stood off to the side under a tree. I was dressed in my usual cloths, but all of it was black. I didn't dress up, and neither was Will. However, he didn't know he'd be going to a funeral. He just had on a black t-shirt, an actual pair of jeans, and a pair of black boots.

"I pretty sure everyone hates funerals." Will said as he leaned against the tree as we listened to the pastor speak.

I nodded in agreement as I looked at all those who turned out. I wondered how many were really here for the funeral. Most of them were probably here just so to make them feel better about not really caring that Gran is gone. I looked away for a moment to scan the area out of habit, and that's when my eyes landed on an elderly being wheeled up. My hand shot out to grab Will's wrist tightly, and he looked to me in concern.

"Cori?" Will asked.

He followed my gaze as my Uncle Bartlett was wheeled up behind Jason who greeted him kindly. I stared at the man as Sookie turned to look at him with wide eyes as well.

"Cori, who is that?" Will asked me.

"Uncle Bartlett." I said.

That man...he used to touch Sookie and I both in inappropriate ways until Gran ran him off. I had run away not long after that, but I remember him very well. I never told anyone what that man did to me or Sookie, and if Sookie hadn't told Gran, Uncle Bartlett would have continued molesting the both of us. I haven't been afraid of much in this world ever since I found out who I am, and trained to be a warrior...but Uncle Bartlett still terrified me.

"Cori?" Will asked.

I said nothing as I slowly forced myself to let go of Will's wrist, which had been turning red. I shook my head forcing my heart to calm down as the pastor called Sookie up to the podium to speak.

"Adele Stackhouse was everything to me." Sookie began after setting down her speech on the podium. "She wasn't just my grandmother. She was my parent, my teacher, and my best friend."

Sookie then paused as she looked around at the gathered group, and I guessed she was hearing some pretty nasty thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. "Is she reading their minds?"

I had told Will about Sookie's powers once, and I nodded my head 'yes' to his question.

"To say she will be greatly missed...just don't cut it because I can't just remember a world without her." Sookie hurried on after her pause. "She was always there with a kind word and a hot meal...and a shoulder to cry on. Not just for me, but..."

She trailed off again, and looked around as if the thoughts were bothering her too much. I frowned stepping forward in confusion as Sookie became more flustered.

"Shut-up!" Sookie cried out loudly. "All of you, just shut the fuck up!"

Everyone stared at her in surprise, and I stood there with wide eyes. I never expected that from Sookie in a million years. Sookie stood there a moment then took off running, and Jason wasn't far behind her.

"...Never heard that said at a funeral." Will said.

I shook my head then noticed people had turned to look at me, which made me frown. Oh gods, please help me.

* * *

"That had all been exciting." Will said as I skipped a rock across a pond I had found as a child.

It was my favorite place to come, and I called it my secret place. The only one I allowed her was Gran. She and I would come out here to have picnic, and she would play warriors with me. I never liked playing princess or anything like that. No, I was out here with a play bow and quiver of arrows that Gran made me. I guess deep down I had already knew who I was because I used to pretend I was hunting monsters with my bow and arrows. Gran would play the monster every time.

"It had been." I said. "And then I had to speak."

"I liked your eulogy." Will said shrugging. "It came from the heart, and just wasn't on some piece of paper."

I sighed guessing that was true, but I still hadn't liked it. I didn't deserve to speak at Gran's funeral. I couldn't save her...I was useless.

"Do you mind if I stay a few more days?" Will asked.

"I want you to stay a few more days." I said. "And I'm sure Sookie won't mind."

When I had introduced Sookie to Will this morning, she had welcomed him warmly. She even said they were family even if Will is only my half-brother.

"Good cause I wasn't planning on going anywhere for a bit." Will said grinning as he sat down against a tree with his hands behind his head.

"Then why did you ask." I said rolling my eyes.

"Common curtesy." Will said shrugging.

"Common curtesy, my ass." I said throwing a pine cone at him.

It bounced off his chest, and after a moment of silence, we both started laughing. I was still sad about Gran, but with Will around it was easier to forget about the pain.

* * *

Queenie: There is a reason for Easton, which will be revealed later on. I noticed I didn't and any supporting OC characters to Corissa's story, so I decided to do it this time around. Also, I decided to mix in parts of Riordan's other work like his Norse, Roman, and Egyptian work. So you might see characters (OCs) who aren't Greek demigods, but maybe Norse or Roman demigods. Maybe they won't be demigods at all, but magicians-decedents of the might Pharaohs-instead. My other stories might get a few new OCs we well, if they already don't have many to begin with. And these OCs will be from the other fantastic stories Riordan has written. I even plan to write a fanfic for his Kane Chronicles featuring a minor OC from Just Keep Soldiering On and a minor OC I'll be introducing in this story as well. I hope you all like them just as I as you seem to like my Greek demigod OCs. Until next time, dearies.


	6. I Toss Out Some Unwanted Customers

"Come on, Will, try to keep up!" I called as I turned around to run backwards.

Will who was only a few steps behind rolled his eyes at me as we continued our morning run. I laughed turning back around while picking up my pace. I heard Will pick up his pace as well as we ran, so I smirked deciding to make a race out of it. I took off at full speed, and Will cursed from behind me.

"Warn a guy, Cori!" He called off of me as he started running faster.

I just continued grinning as I rushed back towards the house. Sookie hadn't come home last night, but I didn't have any bad feelings, so I knew she was fine. I was just guessing she went over to Bill's place. She'll probably be home by the time we get back.

"Cori, slow down!" Will yelled.

"Will, speed up!" I retorted.

He cursed some more, but I did hear him catching up behind me. I wasn't about to be beat by my younger brother. I pulled out all I had, and soon found myself running up the steps to the house.

"And she wins again!" I cheered doing a small dance on the porch as Will stopped at the bottom of the steps out of breath.

He glared up at me as I continued my dance, but I froze when hearing a creak inside the house. I placed a finger to my lips, and Will nodded in understanding. Will put his hand in his back pocket probably where he had a weapon stored. I walked silently towards the door, and I opened it as quietly as possible. Will was right behind me, but then we heard something behind us. We whirled around ready for a fight, but we saw it was Sookie.

"What are you two doing?" Sookie asked.

I placed my finger over my lips to silence her, and she stiffened up realizing someone was in our house when she saw how cautious I was. I nodded to Will, and he stepped back next to Sookie. He placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her back as I stepped inside the house. I went in to the place, and I crept around the corner right into Jason. He jumped in surprise, and I frowned when seeing a bag and Gran's candlesticks in his hand.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed in shock.

"Jason, what are you doing with Gran's things?" I asked gesturing to what's in his hands.

He looked lost for words for a moment as he looked to what he had in his hands.

"I'm just takin what's half mine." Jason said.

"Those candlesticks were given to her as a wedding present from her mother if I remember correctly." I said.

Jason shrugged trying to pass me as he said he needed the money, but I placed a hand on his shoulder to push him back. He wasn't getting out of here so easily.

"For what?" I asked. "Last time I checked, you have a job and a house."

"It's none of your business." Jason said.

"Oh, no, Jason." I said pointing towards him. "This house officially belongs to Sookie, so put that stuff down, and get out."

Jason scoffed about to walk behind me, but I grabbed his arm to twist is behind his back. He dropped the bag and the candlesticks as I shoved him into the wall. He grunted in pain, and Will was soon coming through the door with Sookie behind him.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked then looked at the contents on the floor that had spilled from the bag. "...Jason, what were you doing with Gran's jewelry?"

"Planning on selling it." I replied for him. "But he was just leaving."

I let go of Jason, and he rushed out of the house without glancing back at us. I shook my head knowing he and I would have to have a long talk later. Or I'd get Easton or Hoyt to speak with him. They usually helped set him straight.

"Was he really..." Sookie trailed off.

I nodded my head then noticed the two bite marks on the side of her neck. I reached forward tilting her head to the side to get a better look.

"Looks like I was right." I said. "You did go to Bill's last night...Pay up."

I held out my hand to Will, and he handed over a handful of drachmas as Sookie looked at us in confusion.

"What are those? And what did you two bet?" She asked.

"Drachma." I said. "It's the currency used in Greek when the gods were still very popular. And I bet you were at Bill's handing over your virginity, and Will bet you were at the bar all night drowning in your sorrows."

Sookie gave us 'are you two being serious' looks, and the two of us nodded in unison. She rolled her eyes at us then went up the stairs.

"I warned you not to bet against me." I said grinning.

"Shut-up." He said.

* * *

"Behave tonight." I said to Will as I sat him down. "And don't you dare try to pick up anybody. Everyone here is too old for you."

Will smiled at me 'innocently', but I made the 'I'm watching you' gesture, which made him chuckle. I started getting to work while noticing that Tara wasn't around. I shrugged my shoulder guessing she'd show up later.

"Hey, chocolate goodness." I greeted Lafayette a little bit later on in my shift as I placed an order.

"Hello, sweet vanilla." He replied grinning at me. "You look fine tonight."

He winked at me, and I grinned in reply. He then froze looking over my shoulder, and I turned seeing three rednecks coming into the bar. Lafayette had told me he had an issue with three inbred rednecks, and I'm guessing it was these three. Lafayette went to come confront the three as they sat down. I grabbed his arm, however, as Sam cut him off.

"I'm paying you to be a cook, not beat up customers." Sam said.

"Then I want a motherfucking raise." Lafayette said.

I smiled up at Lafayette as I kept a hold of his arm. Sam said he'd think about it then told Lafayette to keep cool. I squeezed his arm to get his attention.

"Yeah, Lafayette, we're getting busy, so we need your sexy ass in the kitchen." I said as Terry walked up with a box in his arms.

"Tara called." Terry said as he kept walking. "She ain't coming in."

Sam cursed because we were undermanned so to speak, and that's when Sookie walked past us.

"Don't worry, Sam." Sookie, who had a scarf covering her neck, said. "We'll make it work."

I shook my head at how peppy she was being as the two men gave her confused looks. Lafayette gently moved his arm out of my hold as he turned towards my cousin.

"Well, goddamn." Lafayette said as he walked up to Sookie. "Look at you, all pornalicious. What kind of crazy mix have you done and got yourself into you?"

Sookie just smiled grandly as I looked away scratching the back of my head. I knew why she was like this, and I'm sure the others would react badly if they knew.

"Can't I just be in a good mood without it being a big deal?" Sookie asked. "It's a pretty night, and I'm glad to be enjoying it with my friends. Oh, and I got a new scarf."

Yeah, a scarf I loaned to her. A scarf given to me by Silena, so she better take care of it.

"Very cute, baby girl." Lafayette said nodding.

Sookie walked off after that, and I noticed how Sam turned to be with a quirked brow.

"What?" I asked.

"You know why she's like that." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Nope." I said shaking my head. "Well, I better get back to work."

I rushed off ignoring Sam when he called for me to get back there. No way was I telling him the girl he had a thing for was sleeping with Bill whom he hated.

* * *

"Excuse me, Terry." I said spinning around with before we crash into each other. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Rissa." Terry said smiling.

I smiled at him in return as I went to pick up a few orders. I paused, however, when seeing Lafayette heating up a spoon over the stove. I shook my head at him as he winked over at me. He placed the spoon in a bowl of hot soup, and the spoon was so much hotter than the liquid that steam came off the soup.

"Terry," Lafayette called getting the man to come over. "Can you run this to them crackers?"

He nodded to the three rednecks, and Terry nodded picking up the bowl. Well, one of those guys were in for a surprise.

"Thank you, baby." Lafayette said as Terry walked off with the food.

"You're bad, Lafayette." I said. "Funny, but bad."

Lafayette just continued grinning as I stacked my orders onto my tray. I walked off towards the bar where my customers were waiting, and I snorted when the redneck, who pissed off Lafayette, cried out in pain as he dropped his spoon. As I was placing down Rene's order in front of him, Sookie walked back towards the kitchen as Arlene rushed over to Rene.

"Sookie's been with that vampire." Arlene said as Rene was thanking me.

Rene blinked turning to his girlfriend as I grimaced. Sookie did not tell Arlene, did she? I added a mental curse when seeing Sam had overheard Arlene, and was now leaning in.

"That's just bar talk." Rene said brushing off Arlene's comment.

"She told me herself!" Arlene asked.

Sookie, why in the name of Zeus would you do something like that? I resisted the urge to slam my face against the bar as Sam's expression darkened.

"Oh my lord...suppose she gets pregnant." Arlene said. "How in the world can she nurse a baby with fangs?"

I gave her a deadpanned look while wishing she'd shut her mouth because Sam was looking more pissed off by the second. I love Arlene too death, but she wasn't helping right now.

"You just be her friend." Rene said. "She needs one now more than ever."

I looked to Rene guessing I might have misjudged him. He's been really kind, and he's even defending Sookie here.

"And to put your mind at ease, Arlene, she can't get pregnant by sleeping with Bill." I cut in before more could be said. "Vampires can't procreate because they're dead."

The three looked at me in confusion, and I mentally screamed at myself. Filter! Filter! Filter! People were seriously going to start questioning me if I couldn't control myself.

"Or so I've heard." I added quickly. "And it makes sense, right?"

Arlene paused to think a moment, but she did nod as I let out a sigh of relief. I was about to go on, but that's when I saw Sam rush towards Sookie who had just left a customer. He ripped off the scarf, and I groaned knowing this wasn't going to end well. He grabbed her chin roughly to tilt to the side, and she started struggling against him.

"You keep your hands off me, Sam Merlotte!" Sookie said shoving Sam away. "You have no right to touch me."

"You're a damn fool, you know that?!" Sam yelled.

Everything went quiet in the bar as people looked towards the two, but Will looked towards me in confusion. I shook my head meaning I had nothing to say.

"What I do on my own time is no concern of yours!" She snapped then turned towards the town. "Or any of ya'll's!"

Everyone was really paying attention to her now, and I frowned wondering if this could get any more awkward.

"Yes, I had sex with Bill." Sookie said as she looked to Sam. "And since all ya'll are too chicken to ask, it was great! I enjoyed every second of it, and if you don't like that, you can fire me!"

She then slammed her tray into Sam's chest until she marched off. Well, I guess it could get more awkward. I then walked up to Sam to take the scarf away from him.

"That's mine." I said. "Thank-you."

* * *

I was at the kitchen window getting an order when the door opened with three vampires coming in. I stiffened immediately, and I saw that Will was already on his feet as he watched the three vamps. I glanced around the place, and my eyes landed on Sookie. I saw how she stiffened, so I quickly put things together, and guessed these were those vampires from Bill's place she told me about. I think Sookie said their names were Malcom for the male with the beard, Diane the female, and Liam is the bald one. Diane went over to Will, which had me tensing even more.

"Hey there, Sugar." She said brushing up against my little brother.

I was about to go over there to beat the shit out of her, but Lafayette had come out of the kitchen in time to grab me.

"It's okay." He said holding me back. "Just stay calm."

I shook in anger at the sight of that bitch near my baby brother. I've already lost too. There is no way in hades would I lose another. Lafayette, who saw I was about to lose it, wrapped his arms around me to pull me against his chest, so to keep me in place.

"Get us three True Bloods." Malcom said.

"Ya'll need to go somewhere else." Sam said. "This is a family place. Locals only."

Malcom smiled saying that they bought up a place up the road, and that they were the new locals. That didn't mean shit to me, and if these vampires wanted to live to be undead another night, they better watch out.

"My bars, my rules." Sam said not backing down.

I grit my teeth glaring at the three vampires as I twist my bracelet around my wrist.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana." Malcom said then shrugged. "Personally, I don't give a fuck, but I am thirsty."

"You're not welcomed here." Sam said.

"That shit only works in a private home." Diane said as she brushed her hand up Will's chest.

He glared down at her, and she grinned as her teeth sunk out. I clenched my bracelet tightly as my body shook a bit more. Malcom's eyes then landed on Sookie as he gave an over exaggerated gasp.

"How nice to see you again, Sookie." Malcom said as Diane left Will to stand beside Malcom. "You are looking delectable as always."

I relaxed partially, and Will looked over to me with a nod that assured me he was alright. Lafayette let go of me when I looked calmer, and I flexed my fingers as my eyes snapped back to the vampires.

"You know them?" Sam asked as Sookie glared at Malcom.

"We've met." Sookie said unpleased.

Malcom tilted his head to the side, and he grinned as he commented on Sookie giving up her goods.

"Did he leave enough for the rest of us?" Malcom asked.

"I am his." Sookie reminded him.

"Well, he is not here now, is he? And while Bill's away, Malcom with play." He said as his fangs clicked out.

He stepped closer to Sookie, and I acted instinctively. I reached back grabbing a knife that had been left at the kitchen window. I threw it with it zooming in between Malcom and Sookie. It embedded itself into the wall as people turned to stare at me in shock.

"You aren't getting any blood here." I said stepping forward as I waved Will, who had made a move for his back pocket, off because I had this under control. "So leave before I make you."

"Hmm, are you really threatening all three of us?" Malcom asked as he and his friends turned towards me.

"I am." I said.

Everything was still and silent as we had a little stare off, but then Terry ran forward with a yell.

"Jihad this, motherfucker!" He cried.

Diane easily flipped Terry over her shoulder, and he went flying into the air before landing by the pool tables. Sam quickly grabbed a pool stick to snap in half, and Will took one end from Sam to toss to me. It was better to use this than bring out my celestial bronze arrows in front of all these people.

"You both are dead." Malcom said pointing at us.

"We'll see about that." I said smirking. "You'll be surprised at how deadly I can be."

Diane picked that time to rush at me, and I whirled around cracking the broken pool stick against her head, which sent her to the ground. Sam tried to go towards Liam, but he pinned him to the bar. I stabbed Diane in the shoulder causing her to cry out before I launched myself at Liam. I twisted his arm behind his back then slammed his head into the bar. His nose busted open, and I threw him to the floor as he cried in pain. Will tossed me another broken in half pool stick as I placed a foot on Liam's chest.

"Let this be a reminder not to fuck with me." I said with stone cold voice.

I was about to bring the jagged piece of wood down on his chest, but before I could finish off Liam, Bill came in.

"Stop this, now!" Bill ordered. "You're here for me—not them."

Bill then looked to see Diane just getting off the floor after ripping the wood from her arm. He glanced down at Liam before looking up at me while seeming shocked by what I had done. He then slowly held out his hand for the broken pool stick, and I handed it to him as I breathed deeply. It wasn't because I was out of wind, but to control my instinct to finish of the danger in front of me.

Bill took it while seeming worried as he gazed at me. I stepped away from Liam, and Sam grabbed me to pull me back. Will moved back as well while keeping in front of me in case the two vamps I attacked came after me. They did head for me, but Bill stepped between us and them.

"I said you're here for me." He growled as he looked to Malcom.

The vampire was looking right at me, and I glared at him in return. If he and his friends tried anything else, I'd kill them right here and now. Fuck having control over my instinct to kill the dangerous. Malcom finally turned to Bill as Diane and Liam stepped back.

"You never returned my calls." Malcom said as he stepped forwards Bill. "Now, if I remembered what feelings were, mine might be hurt."

"Come join our nest, Bill." Diane said putting her arms around him. "Forget these blood sacks."

"Yeah, mainstreaming is for pussies." Liam said.

I was about to show him who the pussy was if he didn't back off, and leave us all alone. Bill was silent for a moment as he looked from Sookie and then to me. When he agreed to go, my eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't being serious, right? Sookie tried to beg him not to go, but in the end Bill left with those vamps. Once they were all gone, eyes started to turn towards me. I guess I just fucked up. However, there were more pressing matters to deal with beside all the eyes staring at me. I looked to Will. I gestured for him to follow me, and the two of us went outside away from prying eyes.

"Head to the house, get your things, call a certain taxi service, go home." I said tossing him the keys to my bike.

Will stepped up ready to protest, but I held up my finger to silence him before he could start.

"You will not argue with my, little brother." I said firmly. "I do believe I just painted a target on the back of my head. Meaning it isn't safe for you here. Now go before I have to call Argus to pick you up."

Will frowned obviously not happy, but he knew if I called Argus that the hundred-eyed man who hog tie him then toss him into the back of the camp's car.

"As you wish," Will said dipping his head to me. "Stay sharp, sister."

"As you as well, brother." I said.

Will then went over to my motorcycle, and a few seconds later, he was gone. I sighed while looking back to Merlotte's where I saw Sam peeking outside.

"Styx." I said while ignoring the thunder that rolled over head.

* * *

After the excitement died down, everything went silently back to normal. Though now everyone was staring at me and watching my every move. If they didn't stop, I'd give them something to look at though.

"Here's the house special you ordered." I said while setting it down at table four. "Along with one ice tea. Is there anything else I can get you?"

I just received a stare in return as if the man in front of me was trying to decide if I was an alien or something. I scoffed rolling my eyes before turning around to come face to face with a frazzled Arlene.

"Hi, Arlene." I said. "Can I help you?"

"It's Terry." Arlene said. "He's all upset over what happened, and I'm not sure how to calm him down."

I frowned because the last thing we needed—or Terry really needed—was him having a breakdown. I've had those before. Not fun. It's just one of the many joys of having PTSD.

"Alright, where is he?" I asked as I set my tray down on an empty table.

Arlene led me over to Terry as he was huddled up in the corner in the back. He was shaking looking like he was barely holding it together.

"Terry," I said getting his attention. "Hey, pal, not doing too hot, huh?"

Terry shook his head while curling up tighter when the shaking became worse. I nodded for Arlene to follow my lead. She nodded in return while following me over to Terry. I crouched down next to him with Arlene doing the same.

"Terry, it's okay." I said. "You're safe. Everyone is safe."

"It's not okay." Terry said. "I froze up. I let everybody down. I didn't do nothing."

I looked at him softly while knowing the worst thing a soldier could feel was to feel as if they let down the people they need to protect.

"This ain't Baghdad, Terry." Arlene said gently as she placed her hand over the one Terry had resting on his knee.

He jerked slightly though let her hold his hand, which he soon started gripping as if it was a lifeline. I nodded my head because this was good.

"It's Merlotte's okay?" She asked.

He nodded in confirmation then looked to me as I looked him in the eyes, so he could see the truth in mine.

"There was nothing you could have done against them, Terry." I said. "You are a trained soldier, but you weren't trained to fight vampires."

"But you fought them." Terry said. "You protected everyone like I was supposed to."

I sighed as I wondered how to explain that one to make him feel better. I guess a half-truth was well enough.

"You were trained to fight humans." I said. "Me on the other hand—I was trained to fight in an entire different ballgame, Terry. That isn't your fault."

I then stood up knowing I needed to get back to work before Sam comes looking. He was already in a bad mood because of those vampires, and the fact that fight broke up some of the things in his bar.

"Now you sit back here until you feel like you're ready to move." I said staring him in the face. "Arlene will stay with you."

Arlene said she would, so I left the two alone while sure Arlene could handle it. I went back out while noticing those rednecks seemed to be plotting something, and considering they're about as dumb as a box of rocks, I'd say they're plotting something against those vampires. I moved closer while listening in.

"I know where that house they bought is at." The redneck said. "It's about four miles away, right at the edge of town. It'd be easy to sneak up on them."

I frowned—while ignoring as Sookie went to give a piece of her mind to those three idiots—because those rednecks would only succeed in getting themselves killed. Or they wouldn't do the job right, and we'd have pissed off vampires on our hands. Neither is good. However, I had to agree that those vampires had to go.

Couldn't have dangerous creatures like them so close by that they're practically in my backyard. I sighed, but guessed it was time to go on an old-fashioned vampire hunt from like when I was still a kid back at camp. I just hope I don't have to shoot Bill in the process. He's kind of grown on me, and I don't want to hear Sookie whine when she learns I killed her boy toy. But she doesn't even have to know I killed those vampires.

I'll go in take them out before the three amigos show up. Didn't take my psychic powers to know they'd show up during the day while planning to torch the place. They'll unknowingly hide any evidence of me being there, and I won't have to worry if they botch the job because the vampires will already be dead thanks to yours truly.

Damn, it's almost scary that I'm as smart as I am beautiful…My brows furrowed. Man, I really need to reign in that Apollo arrogance of mine. It might actually get me killed one day. I then shrugged shaking my head. No way could that happen. I'm overthinking it. Besides, there was more important things to be worrying about. Which is the hunt.


	7. I Save a Bitch Boy

After my shift at Merlotte's, I arrived home while going straight up to my room. I set my work bag to the side then went over to my closet, which I had left open. I pushed aside my clothes while going to the back of the closet where seemingly nothing was there except a wall. I knocked hard once on the wall with the side of my fist, which caused the paneling to pop. I then opened up the paneling by swinging it open like a door.

The opening in the back of my closet was taller than me in height, and stored my extra bows and other weapons. The ones I couldn't keep on my person. My sword, an old shield given to me by a friend, and a few other odds and ends. Even a few prototype weapons that Charles and his siblings had started before the war. Hand grenades that were filled with powered celestial bronze, a few guns and their celestial bronze bullets, etc. Basically they were weapons to try and make our type of fighting more modern. And more equip to handle heavy battle zones like wars.

I don't think I'll need any guns on this mission. Especially since most of this mission dealt with stealth. When I started killing them, I didn't need to warn the others. Because the plan was to take them out after they laid down for bed, so just at the crack of dawn. I'd also make sure to have all the blinds and shades drawn back, so if they try to pop out of the coffins to attack me, well they'd turn into extra crispy. I pulled out my sword while testing the sharpness on my thumb. It easily spilt open my skin before I could even put pressure on it.

"Good." I said smirking. "This will work out just nicely."

Now it was time to suit up. Can't really go vampire hunting while still wearing my work uniform. Especially since things were going to bet messy. I was about to shut my secret panel thinking my bow and arrow plus my sword would be enough. However, I looked back to those grenades I had laying in a cute little basket on one of the shelves. If stealthy isn't an option, it would be nice to have a plan B, wouldn't it? I eyed the grenades a bit longer.

"Fuck it." I said before I grabbed three out of the basket. "Better safe than sorry, I always say."

I then kicked the paneling shut while knowing that I wasting precious time. Though I suppose I did have some time before the sun started to rise. Besides, if I couldn't rely on nature sunrise there was always that ace in the hole I like to keep up my sleeve.

* * *

"This place is a dump." I said looking at the house those vampires were apparently living in.

But I guess not all vampires could enjoy the finer things of life. I shrugged not really caring. I had killing to do. I looked up at the sky seeing dawn was breaking, which meant the vampires were off to dreamland. Usually after vampires let themselves sleep, they reach a stage where it's nearly impossible to wake them until night falls again. I'd prefer to go after them then, but I didn't down when Tweedle Dumb, Tweedle Dumber, or Tweedle Dumbest would show up. I'd rather not get caught up in their homemade explosion juice. Some rednecks are so predictable. For some reason most of them like to blow shit up to the point they're almost pyromaniacs.

"But if I time it close to when they show up, I won't have to worry about anyone popping by and seeing my handy work before the evidence is blown up." I said. "Decisions, decisions."

Well, whatever I decided, I needed to make it quick. There really wasn't any reason someone to come poking around here, so I guess I didn't have to worry about that. Besides, risking getting caught up in an explosion didn't sound good either. It fact, that'd be worse case scenario. Guess I'm going in now.

"Alright then." I said to myself. "Let's do this."

I waved my hand over my bracelet disguised bow with it appearing in my hand a second later when it snapped loose. My quiver appeared on my back as well as I crept forward. I decided to bypass the porch since old porches like that one made too much noise. First I needed to surveillance the area before I set step inside. I went around back where I found a tree that would give me a direct line of sight into the first floor if I climbed to the lowest branch.

I set my bow on my back then started climbing up. I made it to the lowest branch while peeking inside. I did seem movement, which had my eyes snapping over to the one moving. Human by the looks of it since he was closing up the curtains to prevent the sunlight from coming in. I didn't want to hurt the poor guy, but if he was too far gone, I'd say it's a mercy killing. Hopefully I can get him out of there in one piece, so he could get the help he needs.

I didn't see any sign of the vampires, but I could see through an open doorway four coffins. Guess I'd find my vampires in there. I just hope Bill isn't in there, and that I was right when I thought he hadn't switched sides. After seeing the vamps were to bed, I jumped down from the tree. I went up to the house while drawing my bow off my back again while re-notching the arrow. I felt my heart thump, but not out of nerves. This is the most excited I've felt in a while. The thrill of the hunt never really leaves especially when you've hunted and killed as much as I have.

I carefully climbed on top of some crates outside the house peek in as the fangbanger started making his way closer to take care of the curtains on the backside of the house. Though his back was turned to me at the moment, so I carefully opened the window then slipped in. I touched down silently on the floor then crept up behind the fangbanger. Just as he was about to turn around I hit the back of his neck with by bow. He barely grunted, and I made sure to catch him before he could hit the ground loudly. However, it seems as if that grunt was loud enough to wake them. I whirled around bow pointed to see all three of them out of their coffins.

"Oh, lookie here." Malcom said. "Look, a sweet little mouse let herself into our home. Hi there, Sweetie. Not get enough of us at the bar."

"The reason why I'm here is because I've had enough of you." I said. "You see, I don't like big and bads near my home and near the people I love. Hence the house call I'm giving you."

Malcom chuckled as Diane and Liam snarled while moving closer to me, but I remained calm. After all I've dealt with and fought in my life, a couple of vampires don't even register on the give me a bit of a fright scale.

"Sweetheart, I'll admit you're a tough little thing, but you're on our turf now." Malcom said. "You won't be walking away from meeting us a second time."

"Funny," I said smirking. "I was going to say the same to the three of you. Understand that when a monster escapes me once, it's a miracle for them. But they can never pull of the same miracle twice if they have the misfortune of meeting me again. Sorry, but whatever hundred years you've lived ends today."

Then before any of them could blink, I let loose the arrow, which flew forward to pierce Diane, who was closest, in the chest. She exploded into goo a second later with her two friends jerking back in shock. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did a weapon of metal kill one of us?!" Malcom demanded.

"Considering you're about to die, I don't see the point in telling you." I said as I notched another arrow. "Now who's next?"

Liam hissed at me then tried to charge forward. I ducked down to avoid his reach when he tried to make a grab at me. I let my arrow go, and it hit Malcom in the chest, which turned him into goo just like Diane had. And without losing momentum I had my sword drawn. I whirled around while cutting Liam's head clean off. It fell to the ground with a soft thud before turning to mush just like the body as I twirled my sword around my fingers.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought it was going to be." I said as I looked around at the dead vampires.

I then sighed guessing after fighting off some of the oldest monsters in Greek mythology during a war against a Titan, fighting regular monsters just wasn't as fun anymore. But I guess the less bloodshed the better. I looked down at my hands while just remembering all the blood that has covered them throughout my life. I didn't know if they could take anymore being stained red. I shook my head not wanting to think about it as groan caught my attention. I turned my head towards the fangbanger I had temporarily knocked out as he started to get up and lift his head.

"Oh yeah." I said. "I still need to worry about you."

At the sound of my voice the guy turned around with a confused frown on his face. It was a handsome face though, but he was obviously too young for me.

"Who…who are you?" He asked.

"Not important, pretty boy." I said pointing my sword at him. "Now get your ass up and out the door. Time to check your dumbass self into rehab or into whatever place can help you get over your time being a vampire's bitch boy."

His brows furrowed in confusion, but I didn't give him much time to think as I put my sword and bow on my back to walk over to him to haul him onto his feet.

"Oh wait, nearly forgot." I said. "I have to take these with me."

I turned around picking the two celestial bronze arrows out of the goo on the floor. I frowned at them before looking to the kid I just saved.

"Hold these," I said.

Before he could protest, I shoved the arrows—non-pointed ends, of course—into his chest.

"Thanks." I said then grabbed the back of his jacket.

I dragged him out the door while not really caring about if we were seen or not. The job was done, and I highly doubted anyone would come here purposely considering vampires live inside. Or used to live inside. What I did know is that those rednecks would be here sooner or later to have their fun. I'm just glad Bill wasn't there because that would have been awkward and hard to explain.

* * *

"Okay, kid, what's your name?" I asked him as we walked to where I stashed Sookie's car.

I didn't think she'd need it since she did spend the night at Bill's place. It wasn't as if it was a far walk. If she gets mad, I'll explain. I tossed my sword into the back then looked to the kid who hadn't answered me. He just looked around as if he hadn't seen the sun in days. Not properly anyway. I sighed then had my bow and quiver return to their hidden states on my wrist.

"Kid," I said getting his attention. "Name?"

"Oh, uh, Nathaniel…Nathaniel Car." He said.

The name didn't ring a name, and as far as I knew there weren't any Cars around here. And Bon Temps was known for not having many families outside of the ones who helped get this little, speck-sized corner of the world started.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked.

He shook his head, which had me sighing. I swear if I have to get this kid to another state, I won't be going into work today. I haven't slept a wink yet as it is. Wouldn't be the first time I went without sleep though.

"I live in Shreveport." He said. "With my mom and her old man."

My brow quirked when he said his mom's old man as if this guy wasn't his dad. And the frown forming on his face had me believing his mom's old man wasn't exactly a nice guy. He's a runaway. Great. I didn't want to send a kid home to an abusive home, but it wasn't as if I could keep him. I guess the best thing would be to drop him off at the sheriff's station. He can be Easton's problem. Even though I said that I had a feeling I'd be worried about this kid until things were worked out.

"And was there anyone else besides you living with those vampires?" I asked.

"There were a few others, but they were already dead." Nathaniel said. "Two were killed before we made it to the new house, and…and Neil was killed last night before they went out. I was afraid that when they came back that I'd be next. But they didn't touch me. They just talked to their guest seeming happier than earlier, but when he left…they all took their turns on me."

He clenched his arm tightly as if to hold it together, and I frowned guessing I didn't get there in time to do much saving. He's obviously been hurt many times before he was recused. Some hero I am. I'm just glad Bill got out of there. Before I could console him, there was a sound of a small explosion, which had us looking back to the house, which we could see on fire through the trees.

"Well, Nathaniel, that's our que to get going." I said.

Nathaniel looked at me with wide eyes while obviously wondering if I had all my marbles.

"Gees, kid, you really need to chill." I said shaking my head as I opened the driver's side door. "No reason to get all worked up over a bit of fire and smoke."

* * *

I let out a breath as I returned home after dropping off Nathaniel at the station. By the time we arrived most of the cops were leaving to take care of the fire that was reported. I made sure Nathaniel kept his mouth shut about all that, and made a story that I found him wondering the road have out of his mind and covered in vampire bites. And he was covered in bites, so that part wasn't a lie. Easton, who stayed behind to take a statement, hadn't looked too convinced, but took it all anyway while promising to get things worked out for Nathaniel.

I shook my head stretching my limbs while ready to try and get some sleep in before I had to be to work today. As I was climbing the steps, Sookie's car came to park in front of the house. She got out the car, and when she slammed the door, I guessed that Bill never returned home. That had me wondering where he could be if not at his place. At least I could put her mind at ease, and tell Sookie he managed to get away from those three creeps.

"Hey, Sookie, I have good news." I said. "Bill's—!

"Dead, I know!" Sookie snapped. "And why am I not surprised you think that's great?! It's not like you care about anyone!"

I froze there in shock as her words sunk into my mind. What did she say to me? I hurried inside to find her in the kitchen with her head in her hands.

"What are you talking about, Sookie? What do you mean Bill's dead? And how could you say I wouldn't care?" I asked.

Bill shouldn't be dead if he got away as Nathaniel told me he had. And Nathaniel didn't seem like the type to lie. In fact, I'd say being honest to a fault is one of his many weakness, which led him to be in the clutches of vampires.

"Someone burnt that house down with the vampires inside— _four_ dead." Sookie said. "And you know you don't care. I haven't seen you cry a single tear or even show any emotion...not when Maudette died, not when Dawn died, and you didn't even spare a tear for Gran! You're like some emotionless robot!"

I stared at her not believing the words coming out of her mouth right now. Sure, I didn't cry in front of her, but that didn't mean I shed no tears at all.

"I cried for Gran...I was so torn up inside, but I just didn't let you or anyone else see it." I said. "I have emotions, Sookie Stackhouse. And when I came home to see Gran dying in her own blood I felt so much panic, and when I realized she was dead...I just froze. I've felt so much pain and sadness that you can't even imagine, so don't you dare tell me I don't feel emotions."

Not to mention I still have nightmares, and I wake up still thinking my hands were covered in blood.

"Well, then how about you show it!" Sookie snapped. "And how about you actually open up to me! You've covered yourself in this thick wall, and you keep everyone on the outside of it to protect yourself and your secrets. Just what the hell is so bad that you keep out your own family?! What happened while you were away at your half-blood camp or whatever?!"

I said nothing as I thought about my life the last eleven years. Sure, she knows about some of it, but it wasn't as if I want her to know all of it.

"The less you know the better." I said as I backed away from her. "Trust me."

"Where are you going?" She demanded as I started heading for the door.

"Out." I said. "I'll be back later when you're in a better fucking mood."

I opened the door while pausing to look back at Sookie as she was glaring at me.

"And Bill's alive—FYI." I said. "I'm the one who went into that house, and killed those vampires. They were long dead before those redneck idiots set that house on fire. Bill wasn't there. I don't know where he is, but I do know that if he's smart, he won't come back to a selfish bitch like you."

I then walked out while slamming the door behind me hard. So hard I heard something fall off the wall and break. I didn't stop the check though. If I went back into that house, the next time Sookie went back into the public, she'd be missing some teeth and showing off some bruises.

* * *

I sighed sitting out in the pouring rain as I twisted a twig between my fingers. I spent the day out in the woods brushing up on my tracking and I even hunted a bit. It was rather peaceful almost like I was back at camp just on my own instead of with my siblings. I've honestly not run into my normal monsters since coming home—besides those vampires—, and if it wasn't for them, I'd say life was almost normal. Lightning flashed above as I sat under a tree in my secret haven. The rained hit against the pond's surface, and I watched it quietly.

I should probably have went home a while ago, but honestly, I didn't want to deal with Sookie. As I continued to rest underneath the tree being soaked to the bone, I started contemplating finding my own place. My mother's home was actually still waiting for me, but I hadn't been ready to move back into my childhood home when I had arrived back to Bon Temps. She left it to me in her will, and maybe it was time I officially moved back home.

The rain stopped falling as suddenly as it had started, and I looked up at the dark night sky. Maybe it was time to head back to Sookie. I stood up while wrapping my arms around myself. I started heading back home while hoping Sookie was in a much better mood. It didn't take that much longer to return, and when I returned the house...no one was there. I frowned feeling lonelier than I've had in a long time.

* * *

"Rissy, where the hell is Sookie?" Arlene asked as she grabbed a large tray of orders.

"Don't know. Don't care." I said. "We had a fight, and I've been avoiding her."

Arlene paused before she walked off while looking at me in worry, but I just grabbed another large tray since the normal ones weren't cutting it this time. I walked off with my orders, and delivered them as fast as possible since we were getting way behind. As I was heading back towards the window, I saw Sookie passing. She froze to look at me, and for a moment we just stared at each other.

"Rissy, order up." Terry said.

I snapped out my daze while narrowing my eyes at Sookie. I didn't want to speak with her at the moment.

"Okay, Terry, I'm coming." I said hurrying passed Sookie.

I grabbed as many orders as possible, and I ignored Sookie as I passed her a second time. I really didn't want to talk right now about yesterday. Besides, there was no time to standing around talking. There were hungry mouths to feed. I set down the orders then went to check on some of the customers that just walked in. I walked up to a booth, and I paused when seeing Jason with some girl.

"Hey, Jason." I said. "Anything I can you get and your friend?"

I decided to be civil since I'm sure Jason had a reason for doing what he did, and I didn't want to be mad at two cousins at once.

"Rissy." Jason said with a small smile on his face. "This is Amy...she's with me."

He seemed really giddy as he said this, so I gave the girl another look. She seemed nice and she was pretty.

"You're Corissa?" Amy asked. "Jason has told me a lot about you and Sookie. Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand to me, and I shook her hand before asking if they needed anything yet. While I needed to be polite, I didn't have time to sit around and chat.

"Not yet." Jason said. "You okay? You seem tired?"

I might have called out yesterday from work, but I hadn't really gotten the rest I wanted yesterday either. I felt like I could fall over at any second from being sleep deprived.

"Just a little swamped right now." I said. "Sookie just walked in, so hopefully things will go more smoothly. If you figure out what you need, let me know."

I went off to continue my job, and after getting an order for some drinks, I went up the bar. I placed my orders to Sam, and I took a moment to lean against the bar to rest.

"You doing okay, Rissy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

Sam nodded his head in understanding as Arlene, who had been grabbing some of her own drinks, rubbed my back soothingly.

"You must be happy though to know Bill's alive." Arlene said.

"I knew that before everyone else actually." I said. "Tried to tell Sookie, so she wouldn't worry, and she calls me heartless and unfeeling. Gotta love family."

Arlene gave me a sympathetic look then went off to get to her customers as I waited for the drinks.

"Hey, Rissy." Sam said as he finished my drinks to place on my tray. "Think we can talk later...about the other night..."

I froze with my hands on my tray, but honestly, I shouldn't be too surprised. I've been waiting for someone to ask something.

"I'd rather not, Sam." I said. "It's complicated and the less everyone knows the better. Just know that I'm not some mystical monster or kickass vampire slayer."

Sam sighed though he did nod his head in consent, and I smiled for real for the first time today. I leaned over the bar to kiss his prickly cheek, and he grinned at me in amusement.

"Thank-you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. "And don't worry too much about the rumors. Don't let them get you down."

I frowned since I had nearly forgotten about all these rumors being spread around about me. Just something else to deal with. I nodded though to Sam then continued on my way. I delivered the drinks, and on my way back to the kitchen, I paused beside Sookie when seeing Amy waiting Arlene's tables.

"Isn't she something?" Jason asked walking up to Sookie and me.

"If she's helping out, she's the greatest thing in the world." I said.

Jason smiled at me looking happy. Sookie looked between Jason and I, and I refused to look towards her. Still didn't want to talk about the fight yesterday.

"She's with you?" Sookie asked frowning.

"I know you're pissed at me, but...I really want you to like her." Jason said to Sookie.

Sookie's frowned deepened as she looked towards Amy who was walking towards us with a smile.

"Sorry about that." She said smiling. "You were looking swamped, and the natives were getting restless, so..."

"Don't be sorry." I said. "You just helped us out big time."

Amy smiled at me, and I smiled in return. I looked towards Jason winking to let him know I approved, and his grin widened.

"Um, you're Jason's sister, right?" Amy asked holding out her hand to Sookie. "It's...uh, I've heard so much about you."

Sookie hesitantly shook Amy's hand as Arlene came over asking Amy who she was.

"My name's Amy...Amy Burley." She introduced. "I'm with Jason."

"With me." Jason said like a love struck teenager.

I shook my head in amusement as Arlene blinked at the young woman in front of us.

"You must be Arlene with the beautiful red hair." Amy said smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Arlene asked how Amy knew the tables' numbers, and Amy explained she waitressed in college, so she assumed the tables were clockwise. She then gave Arlene her tip from table five, and I smiled. I was liking this girl more and more.

"Sam, I think we just found a replacement for Dawn." Arlene said.

"I second that." I said as she and I walked off to get our orders. "Terry, I'm here for another order, my friend."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm working tonight." I grumbled as I placed Hoyt's food in front of him. "It isn't far, Hoyt. Not after the day I had."

"I'm sorry you're tired, Corissa." He said smiling sweetly.

I smiled at him in return, and I kissed his cheek as I thanked him for caring. He blushed lightly as I walked off to continue working. Luckily there weren't too many people here tonight, so I could work more leisurely.

"Don't worry, Rissy, you have tomorrow off, so you'll be fine." Sam said.

"Whatever." I said shrugging. "Working here got me out of babysitting the little devils with Sookie."

I loved Arlene, and I'm good with kids...but her son was the spawn of Hades for sure. No offense to Nico or anything since I love that kid to death-pun not intended.

"You've still not talked to her?" Sam asked me.

"Nope." I said. "I'm even thinking about moving into my mother's place. I think it'll be the best for the both of us."

Sam frowned shaking his head, but he said nothing, which was smart on his part. I continued on my way while praying to the gods that I remain sane at least a little while longer.

* * *

"Sookie, I'm home." I called walking in through the side door.

I paused when seeing Arlene, Rene, and Bill in the kitchen with Sookie. Well, wasn't this a little get together?

"Yo." I said waving. "Bill, good to see you're alive. Though I already knew you were."

Bill nodded with a smile as I walked over towards the fridge. Sookie stood up at my arrival while looking ready to speak. She opened her mouth to say something, but I raised a finger to get her to stop.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said while getting into the fridge. "You crossed a line. You know you did. We'll leave it at that."

Sookie looked crushed when I said that, but she did nod her head while pulling out a bottle of water.

"So, what are we talking about?" I asked to break the slight membrane of tension that formed.

It was silent for a moment with Arlene looking to Rene. He nodded his head, which had me wondering what was going on. Arlene then squealed loudly before I could ask while making me wince as she showed me her ring. She told me she was engaged, and I mustered up the energy to be enthusiastic for her.

"You'll be one of my bridesmaids too right?" Arlene asked.

"Sure." I said shrugging. "It'll be an honor."

Arlene smiled brightly as she hugged me tightly, and I pat her on the back awkwardly. Rene chuckled in amusement, but I shot him a glare over Arlene's shoulder. He shrugged innocently while not making a move to help. The happy atmosphere was brought down when Rene suggested Sookie and Bill will be the next two to marry.

"Well, I mean, when it becomes legal." He added quickly as Arlene let go of me.

If Bill is smart, he'll run while he has the chance. I then took a sip of water when I heard movement coming from the living room. One of the little rugrats were up. Lisa, Arlene's daughter, came into the kitchen sleepily rubbing her eye as she asked what was happening. Arlene told Lisa she was going to be her momma's flower girl, and Lisa squealed in joy. Oh, gods, why did she have to be another squealer? I then sighed as I guessed it was nice something good was happening for a change. Let's just hope nothing bag happens in return.


	8. I Lose My Favorite Jacket

Queenie: Hello, everyone. I am here with a new chapter. It isn't much different from the original, but the next one will definitely take a different turn. I hope you all enjoy it as well.

As, for the announcement I made on the Royal Flush (Lady Luck rewrite) about the Harry Potter crossovers, I hope to have them up very soon. I have the profiles for them already on my profile page at the bottom if you wish to check them out. However, the one for the Vampire Diaries might change with pairing wise. I will actually be having a poll to decide who to pair my OC Lyra with, and Niklaus will not be an option. Really, I'm just torn between whether to pair her with Damon or Elijah. But I'm not sure if I want to another Original/OC pairing since that means eventually leaving TVD to go into TO.

As for the other Harry Potter crossovers, they have been decided:

-Supernatural/Harry Potter with a Sam/OC (Artemis) pairing starting either season six or seven.

-Arrowverse(The Flash)/Harry Potter with a Barry Allen/OC (Alverdine) pairing that will start season one. However, I am not very far in the series, so this story might take a bit.

-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Harry Potter with an unknown/OC (Marcail) pairing though I'm leaning towards Agent Ward. This will also start in season one, and be a slight spin-off from my MCU/PJO crossover with Kaira. As you know (if you read my Royal Flush story), Kaira just agreed to join S.H.I.E.L.D and was placed in Project Godsend. Well, that project has really come along and shown getting the supernatural/magical/mythological on a special forces team really works. So, Phil is going to start his own project under Fury's permission known as Project Merlin where my OC Marcail Greer will be the first lucky member. I might even throw in some surprise visits from my Half-Blood OCs from my MCU/PJO crossover. I recently started this series as well, so it's going to take a bit of time. That and I want to get farther in Royal Flush before officially starting this story.

I hope you'll like all the future additions. Now, shall we begin the chapter?

* * *

NO POV:

Bill arrived home with his dry cleaning in hand, but he paused when hearing faint singing in a foreign language coming from upstairs. He set his dry cleaning off to the side, and he used his vampire speed to get up the stairs. He walked towards the bathroom, and when he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a naked Eric in his bathtub.

"I texted you three times." Eric said opening his eyes to look at Bill. "Why didn't you reply?"

"I hate using the number keys to type." Bill said.

That and he didn't want to deal with Eric. So, ignoring him seemed like the best option.

"What are you listening to?" Bill asked as he shook his head.

"From my younger days." Eric said. "It's quite beautiful if you know old Swedish."

Eric closed his eyes relaxing once more, and Bill rolled his eyes in annoyance. He did not like dealing with Eric even if the blonde vampire is is Sheriff.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Eric said.

"A favor or an order?" Bill asked not liking where this was going.

Eric opened his eyes again to look at Bill silently as a small smirk played on his lips.

"Depends on how you look at it." Eric said. "Honestly, did you think you could keep _them both_ to yourself?"

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

I hummed lightly to myself as I sat on the porch with sketchbook in my lap. I was feeling very good at the moment due to my day off, and as I was laying about the house, I found my old sketchbook. I had forgot I had even packed it when I left camp, and I hadn't even felt like drawing for a while. But today after laying on my eyes on it, I haven't been able to put it down.

I've been drawing since lunch, and the sun had set a few hours ago. I paused in my sketching, however, when a chill traveled down my spin. I reached under my leg, which is where I had a dagger hidden. I moved swiftly to strike upwards, but my wrist was caught. I looked up with my eyes landing on a smirking Eric, which made me glower.

"A very dangerous weapon for just 'some girl' to carry, isn't?" He asked tugging the dagger from my hand. "This is finely made."

Of course it is. Charles Beckendorf, a friend of mine and a son of Hephaestus before his death, was the one to make it.

"Where did you get this?" Eric asked twisting it around his hand.

"It was a gift." I said and it was actually the truth. "Now hand it over."

Eric looked over it a bit more before he gave the dagger back to me. I slipped it into my boot before standing up from the porch swing. I brushed Eric out of my way, so to head towards the door because I did not want to be out here with him.

"Leaving me so soon?" Eric asked with pout. "Not very nice of you, and here I am to invite you to my bar."

"I never want to go back to that badly named establishment again." I said as I opened the door. "And being around you too long makes me sick to my stomach. Throwing up isn't exactly what I had on tonight's agenda."

When I looked back at Eric, he was just smirking, which annoyed me to no end.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Eric asked. "Sookie will be there."

I stiffened at the mention of my cousin, and Eric's smirk widened realizing he had me.

"Fuck you." I said glaring.

"Well, if you insist." Was his smartass reply.

* * *

I grumbled curses in Greek to myself as I sat at the bar in Fangtasia with three vampires and a sweaty accountant. Eric told me Bill should be bringing Sookie soon, so I just had to keep myself busy until then. If it wasn't already obvious, I'm bored out of my mind.

"You have a very colorful language." Eric commented then brushed his fingers cross my lips as he turned my head to face him.

I smacked his hand away as I glared at him, and he smirked obviously enjoying our 'game' while I just wanted to disembowel him.

"You need to keep your hands to yourself." I said. "I know it's hard considering I'm gorgeous, but you think a vampire of your age would have more control."

Eric just continued to smirk, which had me rolling my eyes.

"How about I get a drink for you to calm your nerves?" Pam asked me.

"Pam, sweetheart, don't tell me you've stooped to trying to get me drunk to get into my pants?" I inquired with a sigh. "I expected more from you."

Pam smirked at my sass, and a second later a drink was placed in front of me. I glanced up at Eric with a quirked brow, but he was already back to give the death glare to his accountant...Bruce, I think his name was.

"I understand why you haven't used violence on him because of the whole legal thing." I said. "But why ask me here? Or Sookie for that matter? What do you want us to do? I mean, I could break some bones, but I'm not one for harming poor defenseless hu- _people_."

Eric gave me pointed stare at my slight slip, but I pretended it didn't happen as I knocked back the drink in one go. I placed in down on the counter just as Sookie walked in with Bill.

"Rissy, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked.

"Didn't you know? Pam and I are secret lovers." I said putting my arm around said vampire.

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock. Pam smirked playing along as she placed her hand over mine on her shoulder, and Eric growled looking unhappy. Well, too bad for him.

"I'm just kidding, gees." I said rolling my eyes as I retracted my arm. "I'm here because Eric told me you'd be here, which isn't safe for you, so I just had to come make sure you didn't end up getting hurt."

"Well, Doll, I'm here if you ever want to be my _lover_." Pam said winking.

"Oh, Sweetheart, only in your dreams." I replied. "Enjoy them because that's all you get."

Pam just continued smirking at me as I hopped off the bar stool.

"You shouldn't here." Sookie said. "It's dangerous."

"I believe I already mentioned how unsafe things were, and out of the two us if it came to a fight, I'd have the higher chance of survival." I said as I gestured in between her and I.

She frowned knowing I was right, but she still didn't seem happy. I walked over to table where Bruce was sitting, and when I jerked out the chair, he jumped in fright.

"Just do this _'favor'_ , so we can go home." I said as I gestured for Sookie to sit.

Sookie frowned lightly, and I know I'm being a bit snippy. But I don't want to be in a bar with three vamps I don't trust any longer than needed. Sookie did sit down though in front of Bruce who was looking more fearful by the second, and I'm sure Eric pacing by him wasn't helping.

"Sookie, this is Bruce." I said. "Bruce, this is Sookie."

Bruce only continued to stare at Sookie, and my cousin only blinked in return.

"Longshadow, Pam, and I are partners in this club. And we noticed that 60 thousand dollars have gone missing from out books. " Eric said as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "And Bruce is out accountant. Perhaps you can start by listening to him."

"He isn't say anything." Sookie said.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to me. I shook my head to signal for her to play nice. I didn't like this anymore than she did, and even if I could offer protection, I highly doubt I can take on a vampire as old as Eric. I'd rather get my cousin out of here unharmed and without a fight.

"Don't be coy." Eric said as he glanced at me. "It's humbling enough to ask a human for assistance. We know what you can do. What both of you can do."

Sookie turned to me in slight panic as Bill tensed from behind us. I glared at Eric as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And we know what you can do." Sookie retorted as she looked back to Eric. "Why don't you jut glamour him?"

"Don't you think we tried everything before we summoned you?" Eric asked shutting Sookie up. "So, it would be a great favor to me... _and_ Mr. Compton if you help us."

Sookie glanced at Bill then glanced up to me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Ultimately it was up to her, but I truly think it'd be best to play along for now if it kept her safe.

"If you find out who did it, what then?" Sookie asked.

"We'll turn that person over to the police, and let the authorities happen." Longshadow said.

"Yeah, and I'm a purple Pegasus with rainbow wings." I quipped.

I felt a glare on the back of my head, but I didn't even blink as I nonchalantly picked some lint off my shirt. Sookie grinned up at me as Bill sighed from behind us.

"I'll make you a deal." Sookie said turning to Eric.

"Whoa, cutting in right here." I said stepping in front of Eric, so to look at Sookie in the face. "No deals with the old as dirt vampire. It's like signing your life away."

"How would you know?" Sookie asked. "Have you ever made a deal with a vampire?"

I stared at her in shock, but I did shake my head 'no' to answer her question.

"I'm not that stupid." I hissed.

"Wel, I don't want to hear anything from you anyway. You take risks to keep people safe. I can too." Sookie said sternly as she looked to Eric. "As I was saying, if you promise to hand over the person who did this to the police...I'll agree to help you anytime you want."

" _Di immortales_!" I cried in annoyance as I turned away.

Sookie looked to me in surprise at my outburst as Eric smirked looking from me to Sookie.

"Sure...why not?" Eric asked still smirking.

Sookie nodded then reached over to take Bruce's hand, which had him stiffening. Sookie was silent for a moment as she looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, it's okay." Sookie said soothingly. "Deep breaths. Did you steal their money?"

"No, no, no! You've got to believe me! I didn't do it! I swear!" He cried.

I knew immediately that he was telling the truth without even having to look inside his mind. By how scared he was he obviously feared dying, which meant he wasn't stupid enough to lie or to steal from vampires in the first place.

"Do you know who did?" Sookie asked.

"No, no, I wish." Bruce said in tears.

Sookie said he was telling the truth just as I had thought he was. Bruce slummed in relief though tears were still in his eyes.

"You trust the skinny human to clear the fat one?" Longshadow asked.

Eric just told Pam to bring in the 'other one' as Bruce sat there wiping the sweat off his face. Pam brought in some slutty looking blonde fangbanger who had bites on her everywhere.

"Mmm, Yummy." The woman said as she looked to Bill.

Sookie glared at the woman as she was forced to sit down by Pam. Bruce had left as quick as he could as this woman was brought in, and I didn't blame him. Poor guy looked close to having a heart attack.

"Ginger, this woman has some questions for you." Eric said. "Be a good girl and answer them, will you?"

"Aye, aye, Master." 'Ginger' said flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes at her as I crossed my arms over my chest. This woman had no shame. It was sickening.

"Please, hurry, Cousin." I said to Sookie. "This degrading woman is already irking me. And her stench displeases me."

Ginger glared in my direction looking like she was going to retort, but a sharp look from Pam had her quiet.

"Rissy." Sookie scolded.

I frowned though stepped away. Sookie reached forward to take Ginger's hand, but Ginger pulled away.

"Don't you touch me!" Ginger snapped.

I went to the table slamming my hand on the surface making the two blondes jump.

"Listen here, _Ginger_ , you behave before I have to resort to more violent methods to get information out of you." I warned. "You think the vampires you work for are scary? I'm three times worse when I'm pissed off, and just the sight of you has annoyed me already."

Ginger gulped looking frightened as she reached out for Sookie to take her hand. I smiled at her sweetly thanking her. Usually I'm good at keeping my anger in check, but considering my cousin just pulled a stupid move with making a deal with a vampire, I'm not in the best of moods. Sookie took Ginger's hand as I backed away crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar." Sookie said.

"Really?" Ginger asked.

Sookie stared at Ginger a moment then said that she didn't do it either, which seemed to confuse Pam and Eric.

"But she knows who did." Sookie added.

What? Fuck you!" Ginger spat defensively.

I stepped back looking around at the bar because if the two humans didn't do it then only a vampire could have, and I highly doubt that it was Eric or Pam. I looked straight at Longshadow who was glaring darkly at Sookie.

"Who? Who's going to kill you?" Sookie asked still focused on Ginger. "Ginger, honey, what's his name?"

"Longshadow." I said.

Everyone looked to me then to the vampire behind the bar. A second later, Longshadow jumped at Sookie, but I grabbed the front of his shirt. I threw him to the side, and he went skidding across the floor. He jumped up hissing at me with his fangs out. He threw himself at me, and I socked him in the jaw. He hit the floor, and one of his fangs fell out.

"Well, that has to be embarrassing." I said. "Want to come back, so I can knock out your other one? I mean, you don't want to be uneven, right?"

Longshadow let out another snarl as he grabbed me. He shoved me against the bar, but I rolled my eyes. I kicked him off of me then grabbed his arm, which I promptly broke. He snarled in pain as he ripped himself out of my hold. I smirked feeling my blood pumping in excitement. This was getting fun. A celestial blade was hidden in my sleeve, and it slid out into my hand as I flicked my wrist to the side.

"Well, come and get some, Dracula." I taunted.

He charged me again while latching onto me. I wasn't too worried as I flipped the dagger in my hand to point upwards. I was about to jam it into his throat since stabbing a vampire in any of the major kill zones with celestial bronze would kill them no matter what. However, before I could Bill broke up a piece of wood, and stabbed Longshadow in the back through the heart.

"Shit." Was all I got out before Longshadow's body exploded all over me.

Sookie and Ginger both screamed as the guts and blood of the now dead vampire went everywhere...mostly on me. Ginger threw up on the floor, and I grimaced at her. Gees, I'm already covered in blood and guts...I didn't need to see that too.

"You couldn't have warned me before you did that?" I asked as I pulled some vampire off my ruined jacket. "As you could see, I had it handled. And how do you expect me to clean all of this off my jacket?"

Bill looked at me with wide eyes as if I lost a few screws in my head as I pulled more guts out of my hair. Eric was watching me as I was doing this, but I ignored him.

"Handled it?!" Sookie exploded. "How did you have it handled? He was about to kill you!"

I rolled my eyes at her as I pocketed my dagger.

"You should have more faith in me, Sook." I said to her. "A vampire isn't going to take out your cousin."

She sighed still looking worried, but she did nod her head.

"Now, I need to clean up." I said. "Where's your bathroom?"

"That way, Sunflower." Pam said pointing.

I nodded as I pulled off my jacket, and I snapped it to the side to get some of the blood and guts off of it. I walked into the bathroom, and Sookie wasn't too far behind me. I turned on the water in the sink as I looked up at myself in the mirror.

"Gross." I said looking at all the blood on me.

"Here let me help." Sookie said grabbing some paper towels.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric watched silently as Corissa walked away grumbling in annoyance about the mess as Sookie scurried after her. He had been actually worried at first when she engaged Longshadow, but then he was intrigued as he watched her fight. She moved swift and gracefully, and her eyes...they were two icy glaciers as she glared at her prey. That was what Longshadow had been. Corissa planned to kill him, and she knew she could do it.

"Sunflower just keeps getting more interesting." Pam said smirking as she looked to her maker. "She didn't even bat an eyelash."

Which worried Bill. Corissa was so young yet she doesn't even flinch at the sight of all that blood and gore. She even just complained about her jacket being ruined when she was covered from head to toe in blood. And the way she fought. Just what was her life away from here like?

"She's had training somewhere." Eric said. "And that weapon... Where does one get such thing?"

Pam shrugged delicately as the three vampires pondered over the mystery of Corissa Stackhouse.

"Come, I'll buy you a blood." Eric said to Bill to break the silence.

* * *

CORISSA'S POV:

"I know, you're not human, Rissy." Sookie said. "But you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I hushed her sharply, and she bit her lip while looking around.

"Do you usually get into fights like that?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "Half-bloods fight monsters on a daily basis. Vampires aren't even that bad considering all we've fought. If I lost to one of them, Apollo would be a very unhappy daddy."

Sookie's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to ask more. I placed a finger over my mouth, however, to signal her to be quiet. She nodded obediently as she went back to helping me clean off. Pam walked into the bathroom a minute or so later with some shiny slips of what I'm hoping isn't what I think it is.

"Put these on." Pam said.

"No, thanks." I said. "I'm pretty sure we're completely different sizes, and I'm also pretty sure that I won't be able to ride my bike with whatever is in your hands."

Pam smirked at me, which meant I was right, and I shuddered at the very thought of wearing what's in her hand.

"I'll just leave." I said. "Thanks, for the offer though. Tell Eric I hope to never see him again, and tell that slut Ginger to get a life."

"I'll pass the word along." Pam said. "Have a nice night."

"A little too late for that but thanks." I said rolling my eyes as I walked out past Ginger.

* * *

I arrived at the house, and when I walked in, I noticed something was off. I walked in silently as possible with the hidden blade sliding into my hand. Sure, it couldn't hurt a human, but if the intruder is human then the weapon wouldn't even be necessary. I turned on the hall light, and I saw blood scattered everywhere.

"What the fuck?" I asked.

I then slowly looked up to see Tina, our cat, spinning from the ceiling fan dead. Blood shot towards my face, but I moved to the side before it could hit me across the face.

"Okay, Psycho, when I get a hold of you...you're gonna wish Hades found you first." I said as I hit the side of the wall in anger.

I stood there a second longer to reign in my anger before I hit the switch that turned off the ceiling fan.

"This is a fucking mess." I said as I placed my hands on my hips. "Where's the cleaning supplies again?"

I went to find the cleaning supplies while hoping I got all this taken care of before Sookie got home. I found all the cleaning supplies, and as I was grabbing a chair to put on the ceiling fan to grab Tina, I saw the lights of a car.

"Shit." I said.

I went to the door to stop Sookie and Bill as they stepped onto the porch.

"Rissy, what are you still doing in those clothes?" Sookie asked.

"Uh...well, when I came home, and...I found Tina hanging dead from the ceiling fan. And her blood was being scattered everywhere, so that took priority over my getting cleaned up." I said.

Sookie and Bill both looked to me in shock, and when Sookie tried to go running by me, I grabbed her arm.

"You don't need to see that." I said. "You don't want to. Maybe you should just stay at Bill's place for tonight."

I looked to Bill for help, and he quickly went agree with me as he stepped froward to gently pull Sookie towards him.

"I'll get you some cloths for tonight and your uniform for work tomorrow." I said. "Just stay here, okay?"

Sookie stared at me for a moment before she nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait, you aren't coming with us?" Bill asked.

"No, I need to clean up in there." I said shrugging. "I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway even if I go to your place. I'm too riled up to sleep."

Bill opened his mouth looking ready to protest, but Sookie stopped him for me.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Sookie said. "Rissy is capable of looking out for herself."

I gave her a grateful look before I went into the house to grab her a few things. After getting her some things, I took it out to her on the porch.

"Here." I said handing it to her. "Go try to get some sleep."

Sookie nodded then hugged me tightly as she told me to be careful. She went to Bill's car as said vampire remained on the porch.

"Call if you need anything." Bill said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded my head then let him give me a hug goodnight. I even returned the gesture since I did feel like Bill was family.

"Bill, you're going to be okay, right?" I asked as I pulled back. "I mean I'm sure vampires have laws about killing your own kind, right?"

"I'll be fine." Bill said reassuringly. "I promise."

I stared at him having a bad feeling, so I hugged him again, which seemed to surprise me.

"I hope you're right." I said as he put his arms around me. "I'd hate it if something happened to you, Bill. I think of you as a brother, you know."

I pulled back to see the shocked look on Bill's face, and some kind of emotion swarmed in his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He said again smiling slightly. "Don't worry."

I nodded my head then watched him go to the car where Sookie was waiting. I waved to her, and she waved to in return. I watched as they drove away, and once they were out of sight, I went back into the house for a long night.

* * *

"Sam called and gave you the day off?" Bill asked as I watched him play golf on Wii.

"Yeah, I think Sookie told him about last night, and that I probably didn't sleep much." I said. "I still offered to come in since I was off yesterday, but he told me he'd kick me out."

Bill nodded his head then took a swing with the 'club', and the ball went sailing through the virtual air.

 _"Yes, he's done it again."_ The voice on the game said. _"Another lovely shot."_

The ball landed near the hole, and, I grinned in amusement as I watched Bill stare intently at the ball as it rolled towards the hole. It rolled right in, and I clapped for Bill.

 _"Another hole in one."_ The game said.

There was then a knock on his door, and he frowned in confusion as I blinked. He went towards the door, and I followed a few steps behind. He glanced out the glass by the door as I stayed back. When he shook his head seeming annoyed, I frowned hoping it wasn't who I thought it was behind that door. He opened the door with Eric, Pam, and a slightly overweight vampire walking in.

"Eric, Pam." Bill greeted with a nod.

"Bill, Chow. Chow, Bill." Eric introduced briefly.

His eyes then landed on me, and his lips turned up into a smirk, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"Corissa." Eric greeted.

"Eric." I replied. "Pam, good to see you again. And Chow, so lovely to meet you."

Pam grinned while looking smugly to Eric who was frowning, which caused me to smile. Chow nodded to me in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked me.

"I could ask you the same." I said then sighed. "But if you must know, I was given the night off work and I was bored, so I came here."

"If you're ever bored, all you need to do is call." Eric said. "I'm sure we can think of a few things to do."

His eyes roamed over my body as he said this, and I scoffed rolling my eyes. Bill stepped between Eric and I causing the tall blonde vampire to glare down at him.

"You came to see me." Bill prompted. "I take it by you being here, there was no way around it, then?"

I frowned in confusion as I looked from Bill to Eric who was once again looking at me.

"I can't really say." Eric said not even sparing Bill a glance. "Didn't exactly look into it."

Pam let out a laugh with a smirk on her face, and Bill turned to her with a glare.

"Tell me, do you enjoy it, living halfway up his backside the way you do?" He asked.

Pam just continued smirking as she said it was very nice, and she even suggested Bill try it. I frowned still not sure what is going on here.

"We're going to have to stop at the bar Sookie and Corissa works at first." Bill said.

Eric tilted his head not looking like he was willing to grant Bill's request. I just blinked wanting to be brought into the loop.

"She'll need to know that I'll be gone." Bill said. "Don't forget how this started. Sookie came to Fangtasia to help you."

Leave?! I looked to Bill sharply, but he continued to hold Eric's gaze until the taller man agreed.

"Might be smart to check out the competition." Pam said.

"Yes, indeed." Eric said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said stepping up. "Anyone want to tell the confused woman what's going on?"

"I'll explain once we're with Sookie." Bill assured me as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I noticed how Eric's jaw tensed at the sight as he glared at Bill's hand resting on my shoulder, but I decided to ignore him and his weirdness.

"Fine, but you better give a full explanation, Buddy." I said.

Bill promised he would, so I nodded my head guessing I could live with that.

"What's your game?" Chow asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Bill asked as he stepped away from me to look to Chow.

Chow explained that he knew Bill was playing Wii, and asked once again what Bill's game was.

"Golf." Bill said.

Which is totally and utterly boring virtually as it is in a real life setting.

"What's your best score on Pebble Beach?" Chow asked.

"Seven under." Bill said with a proud grin.

"Mine's eleven under." Chow said.

I snorted turning away to hide my grin as Bill frowned at Chow before turning to Eric.

"I liked Longshadow better." Bill said.

"I didn't." I gave my own opinion.

* * *

We arrived at Merlotte's, and I cut the engine to my bike as the vamps got out of Eric's car. I had led the way on my bike because no way was I riding in a car with a bunch of vampires even if one of them is my friend. I made it to the door first, and I put my arms out to block the vampires' path for a second.

"You better behave in there, or we're going to have a few problems, got it?" I said to them, but I was staring at Eric.

"I'll be on my best behavior." Eric promised _'sincerely'_.

I stared at him a second later before moving out of the way to let them pass. I walked in after them, and when I entered everything was silent. Sookie looked over to Bill and I as I stood beside my brown-haired friend with my hands stuffed inside my pockets.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked.

I looked to Bill to explain because I was still left in the dark myself, and I don't like being in the dark.

"This place is more depressing than I thought it'd be." Eric said as he glanced around.

Pam laughed as if in agreement, and I shot them both a glare that said 'shut the fuck up', which they seemed to overlook.

"What are they doing here?" Sookie asked.

Bill promised he'd explain soon, but first he needed to speak with Sam. He asked where he was, but Sookie didn't seem to know.

"He's in his office." Tara said.

Bill nodded his thanks to her then turned to Eric and his goon squad of two.

"Try to behave yourself." Bill said to Eric.

"Don't I always?" Eric retorted.

Bill didn't even bother to answer that question as he walked away to speak with Sam. I sighed hoping he'd hurry up. I want to know what's going on. I'm sure it has to do with Bill killing Longshadow, which meant he lied when he said everything would be alright.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sookie asked me.

"Nope." I said as I leaned against the bar with my arms crossed over my chest.

Sookie studied my face for a moment as Eric and Pam promoted their business by handing out cards. Do they seriously just carry those things around?

"Rissy, have you slept at all today?" Sookie asked softly.

"Nope." I said again as I twisted my bracelet. "Hard to sleep when I know some psycho is after my cousin."

Sookie sighed looking like she was going to say something, but I guess my glare made her reconsider. I went back to watching Eric and Pam.

"Simply present this card at the door when you get to Fangtasia, and the first round is on me." Eric said holding up one of the cards.

"Also, Thursdays are ladies' nights, so be sure to bring a date." Pam said as she handed cards to Royce and his two friends. "That is, if you can get one."

I felt my lips twitch up in amusement, and one of Royce's friends, who had large bandage around his arm, laughed at Royce's expense.

"She got you." He said as Pam was holding out a card to him. "Thank-you, ma'am."

"Not him." Eric said turning away from a booth he had handing cards away to. "He doesn't get one."

Pam's brow quirked, but she did pull the card away from the confused guy who was frowning at Eric.

"What gives, bro?" He asked.

Eric flashed to the man's table, which caused people to gasp, and he leaned against it to get into the guy's face.

"What'd you do to your arm there...bro?" Eric asked narrowing his eyes.

"Eric, leave the idiot redneck alone." I said sharply. "You're not behaving right now."

Eric glanced up at me as I stared back with hard eyes. He eventually straightened up, and walked away from the guy to me.

"Going to punish me for acting out?" He teased with a smirk.

I glared at him while ignoring all the looks that were on us. He was really starting to get on my last damn nerve. Bill then came out from the back, and Eric, who had been leaning towards me, stood straight.

"I take it your business here is done." Eric said glancing at the shorter vampire.

"I came to speak with Sookie and Corissa." Bill reminded him.

Eric looked to Sookie and I a moment before giving Bill three minutes to speak with us. Bill led us outside silently while looking grim, which was never a good sign.

* * *

NO POV:

Eric watched as the others all left before he turned to look at everyone in the bar.

"Before I go, a word of advice: We know when a human has wronged us. We can smell it." He said as he glanced to a brunette waitress behind the bar. "Do not make the mistake of letting that pretty vampire lady on television make you feel too comfortable. We may not have retaliated...yet."

Eric cut his eyes over to those three idiot rednecks, and they all looked away unable to meet his eyes.

"We know who you are." He warned them. "...Have a nice night..."

He left the bar, and when he arrived outside, Bill was conversing with Sookie and Corissa. Well, more like Sookie was arguing with Bill as Corissa watched silently with a frown on her face. As Eric waited for Bill to finish up, he studied Corissa's face. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, and that her body was extremely tense as if she expected anything to pop out at any moment. Her fair skin was also much paler than usual as if she was ill. When Sookie turned to Corissa, Eric's brow quirked.

"Can you do something?" Sookie asked her cousin.

"Like what?" Corissa asked. "Call my dad?"

Sookie nodded her head vigorously, and Corissa let out a laugh that surprised Sookie.

"He won't do anything." Corissa said. "He has better things to do then lend me a favor. And he won't care what happens to one vampire. No offense, Bill."

Bill just blinked in confusion as Sookie frowned looking down at the ground unhappily. Speaking of her father reminded Eric of the conversation he had with Pam last night. She had told him all she had heard when she listened into the conversation happening between Sookie and Corissa. Eric still wasn't sure if he believed Corissa was actually the daughter of Apollo, but he supposed it made sense. Her sunshine scent...her inhuman reflexes...her weapons made of celestral bronze, a material used by the gods,...and he was still certain she could see the future, which made sense since Apollo was known to be the god of prophecy among other things.

"Tick tock, Bill." Eric called out.

Corissa rolled her eyes in his direction though besides that she basically ignored him.

"I asked Sam to watch over you both." Bill said.

Sookie grimaced while Corissa rolled her eyes with annoyance showing on her features.

"I wish you hadn't done that." Sookie said.

"Be smart, Sookie, and just let him." Bill said. "There's still someone out there who wants to kill you...perhaps both of you."

Eric tensed when hearing that as he looked to Corissa who didn't seem all too worried. Sookie gave in, and Bill turned to Corissa. She shrugged in the end, so Bill thanked them both.

"And time!" Eric called.

"Eric!" Corissa snapped again. "Zip your lips."

Eric frowned at Corissa though didn't say anything else as Corissa gave Bill a tight hug goodbye. Bill returned the gesture as he pat the top of her head as a older sibling would.

"You better come back in one piece, Compton." Corissa said slugging his arm once they pulled away. "If you don't, I'm hunting you do to finish you off myself."

Bill smiled at Corissa promising he'd be back before he turned to Sookie. Corissa stepped away to give them some space. Eric flashed over to her side, and she glanced up at him blankly.

"Try to get some sleep, Corissa." He said reaching forward to cup her cheek.

She flinched at his touch, but he didn't pull away. He simply brushed his thumb under her right eye as she looked up at him questioningly. Eric leaned down to bring their faces closer together, and Corissa stiffened defensively.

"You need it." Eric said then straightened up. "Bill, now."

Bill finally left Sookie's side, and Eric remained staring at Corissa until Bill was in the car with Pam and Chow.

"I wish to see you when I return." Eric said staring down at her. "We have much to discuss, Daughter of Apollo."

Corissa's eyes widened in surprise, but before she could really react, Eric was already gone.


End file.
